Things Are Happening
by Threebranch
Summary: "Since there are no rules, I might as well write one myself." Who exactly is the Overseer of the Multiverse? What is he planning? Why does it involve stories like No Such Luck, Death Note, the Saw series, and much more? Rated M for language and violence and anything else that naturally comes from the multiverse. I JUST NOW figured out how to remove my review!
1. Prologue

Things Are Happening

Prologue

"In the beginning, God created the Heaven and the Earth."

I have always looked at this verse by simply reading over it. I never thought that I would be looking at it in a different context .The Bible was always a great comfort for me whenever I find myself under a lot of stress. Just pick a random verse and let the Holy Spirit take me away; but now I was given this strange opportunity that no one…

Well, lets just say that I had no choice. No, that's not true it was technically a choice one might say an ultimatum but who says 'I was given an ultimatum.' Anyway, Heaven and Earth really doesn't seem all that big anymore compared with what I hoped God has shown me as part of his plan.

A very strange man has given me a choice, either accept the job offered to me or witness everything I ever loved suddenly disappear and I STILL have to take the job.

The man calls himself "Bob" but I'm not sure if that is his actual name. I would describe him as extremely messed up in the head yet sane enough to do everyday tasks considering where he's been. If he's telling the truth about it.

Now, about the job I was offered; there are technically no rules and regulations as far as I can tell. Since there are no rules I might as well write one myself; I'll write it on the front page of my Bible.

I plan to start my new job tomorrow but maybe I'll do it as soon as I plan to rise up from this pew.

I am in church right now all alone but I'm absolutely certain that nobody is going to come in and see me sleeping where three or four people are going to be sitting.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if it its short.

How I plan to write this story is a bit slow. I would start by writing a rough draft in pen and paper in my composition book near me then typing it out here in the final draft.

I plan to publish at least two chapters a week from this point forward and give readers something to look forward to. The most important goal for me is to write down something people want to read; even if they don't know what it is yet.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

Disclaimer: All works presented belong to their respective owners. I don't own any of the stories shown or referenced.

* * *

Chapter One

Detroit.

I love this city.

I REALLY love this city.

So what if I'm not born here, I'm most likely going to die here anyway.

As to the reasons why I love it. Well...

Take Woodward Avenue for example. You only have to drive on that roadway just one time in order to witness what I would describe as a visual representation of Detroit's soul.

Especially if you catch all the green lights.

Comerica park is also a must see, while I wouldn't put it on the same level as Fenway it was still nice to occasionally marvel at its impressive structure you can sometimes feel looking down at you.

Even if all you care about is what's happening inside.

If you truly need to find a place to slow down, I would personally recommend that you check out the James Scott Memorial Fountain. I sometimes spend more than an hour staring at it because running water always helps me think; especially when it's displayed in a fountain of great beauty.

So what if James Scott himself was described as a "vindictive scurrilous misanthrope" by that one guy. First of all, who the hell talks like that? Second, aren't we all bad people in our own way.

The Mayor at the time, Philip Breitmeyer and City Council President, David Heineman did a really good job getting the project approved despite what I would describe as nasty opposition from these so called religious leaders. Cass Gilbert and Herbert Adams also did the designing work for the fountain and did a damn good job doing it. If only James Scott could see it now; I'll even buy him a drink.

Hell, I'd buy them all a drink if I could.

This city was also home to a man named Edgar Guest. While the other guys had skills in art that are so out of this world, it would be retarded to say that it was never imitated, Guest would display his skills in form of the written word: poetry. My favorite one is called "In Detroit." Deep Stuff.

THE GUY WAS BORN IN BIRMINGHAM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

Heh.

Okay, I'll admit it. I got all this information from Wikipedia but the point I'm trying to make is that every single one of these people, named or unnamed has a story. Something to give out to the world, and that was expressed by these things that most people take for granted.

Try finding something like that on Wikipedia.

Like what Gene Wilder once said, "If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it."

Still true to this day.

In my personal opinion everybody has a "gift" for lack of a better description. It's like building a shed or anything else worth building, you are provided with the materials to build it yet you have to do the building yourself. Nobody just naturally has skills like these. They work hard at developing them for years, sometimes decades. They made sure that whoever they were talking to doesn't get to go home without seeing what they had to show or listening to what they had to say.

Unlike me.

I'll admit; I do have a gift but it's not like I can really show it to people. The guys I mentioned earlier, if they really saw what I had to show they would say that they weren't the ones who weren't gifted: I was. They would say that I don't know what gifted means, laugh at my face and then leave me alone wishing that they never want to see me again.

All this gift ever got me was this job. A job that I more or less always wanted to have…

"Hey, Lincoln!"

I looked up from the bucket that I held in my hands and looked behind me to see my boss at the counter.

"You've been staring at that bucket for about a minute; anything bothering you?"

I reminded myself that there was a spill in front of me that I had to clean up. Coca cola and Doritos.

The woman from earlier looked tired as hell and I understand why. She had three kids with her with the oldest one being probably around 8. This leads to that and BOOM, mess on the ground, her apologizing, us forgiving her saying it's no big deal. It really wasn't.

"N-not really, Mr. Gray."

"Well now it's five minutes past closing, all receipts are accounted for and I really want to go home to see my family but take your time. I'll watch the show from here."

It was just the two of us.

My name is Lincoln Loud, I'm 22 and I'm an assistant manager at a gas station in Downtown Detroit.

That's my life.

I get up. I shower. I come to work. I go home. I surf the web. I go to sleep.

I get up. I shower. I come to work. I go home. I surf the web. I go to sleep.

I get up. I shower. I come to work. I go home. I surf the web. I go to sleep.

 **Life.**

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I have a lot of people to thank. I would like to thank J.P. Beaubien, the Cyborg Jenna Moreci, the woman from Overly Sarcastic Productions and Shad Brooks for their very helpful and fun to watch videos.

I also want to thank Max Brooks for the masterpiece known as World War Z; I read it over a hundred times.

I want to thank Dan Salvato for his beautiful character Monika: a huge help.

I want to thank Rachel Cobleigh for her very helpful videos about actually using this site; check out her fanfiction.

Last but not least, I want to thank The Loud House fanbase for giving me the inspiration to write this.

You can all expect to see another chapter on friday if my case of writer's block is not severe enough.

Until then, have a great day!


	3. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I do not own the Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it._

* * *

Chapter 2

I put the bucket that I was holding in my hands down on the floor. Then, I stepped across the spill so that I was facing Mr. Gray. Being very careful not to get any on my shoes.

He was looking at me with a smile on his face, he's a cool guy to work with.

I smiled back and then positioned my hands over the spill.

Instinctively, I looked out the window to see if somebody, anybody at all would be trying to get inside.

Mr. Gray chuckled and said, "You don't need to worry about anybody finding out your secret, that shelf is blocking the view."

He's right. There's no way anybody would just walk in and discover what I had to hide so I said defensively.

"Well , won't they find it a bit weird once they saw that I only had a bucket and no mop?"

"Then it's your fault for not covering your tracks well enough." Mr. Gray said with a smug look on his face.

Fair enough.

I turned my attention back to the mess on the floor and through my magical powers or whatever, levitated the whole thing and placed it in the bucket.

That is my gift; telekinesis is the proper term if I remember correctly.

I hear Mr. Gray chuckle again, "I never get tired of seeing that; you got to show me how it works sometime."

"I've been working for you for about six years now and the entire time you know about this and NOW you want to try it out?"

"Hey, I'm only getting weaker with age."

That's true. He's got to be in his mid 60's

I emptied the bucket out in the floor mounted mop sink and continued my conversation.

"First off, Mr. Gray-"

"Please, call me Robert; we're friends aren't we?"

"I guess so. Now about my powers, they were actually directly given to me by…" I stopped talking: thinking very carefully about what to say.

Robert then gave me one of those "looks," the kind that gives off the expression that I'm not being straight with him.

"Let me put this in an extremely simple way to understand. Have you ever heard of the movie 'Chronicle?'"

"I can't say I have."

"Well you shouldn't; it doesn't exist in this universe!"

There was an awkward silence then Robert broke it with another one of his signature chuckles.

"Okay, I get it. Infinite Multiverse Theory?"

"It's not a theory; it's real."

"Let me see if I understand. Somebody from another universe came to this one with the sole purpose of showing you this 'Chronicle' movie and that somehow gave you psychic powers."

"No, I'm sorry; not even close. I have never actually seen this movie. The only thing that was explained to me was the summary. It's about three teenagers investigating a strange meteorite in found footage style and this meteor somehow gave them telekinesis and later on, flight."

"That still doesn't explain how you get psychic powers from a movie though!"

"What I'm trying to say is that it's not the movie that gave me my psychic powers; it's actually a real-life version of the same meteorite from yet another universe. While in one universe, a movie details fictional events, another entirely different universe could have those same events happen in reality because the multiverse is infinite, which is the exact reason why I have these powers."

Another awkward silence, then this time both of us burst out laughing.

"Well if that isn't the smartest thing I ever heard I don't know what is."

"Okay, now it's really starting to get late, I have the entire day off so I'll try to remind myself to do some apartment chores."

"Oh! Speaking of reminding, I have a gift for you."

Robert went back to his office while I waited near the door, eager to get home.

He later returned with a small plastic tupperware with what looks like tin foil wrapping two rectangular objects.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"My brother Mike wants to thank you properly for helping him, you know, move. He puts a lot of stuff in those boxes.

Mike Gray. Famous for his magic brownies.

"Gee thanks Robert."

I took the brownies from him.

"It's been over a year since I had these."

"Well, now you can have the chance to eat them again, and remember and I can't stress this enough, Mike also said it himself, only eat half of a brownie at a time."

Robert turned off the lights to the store, we walk out, he locks the door behind us.

Seven o clock to eleven o clock. It's in the name.

"See you next week."

"You too."

I drove back to my apartment, cooked some instant ramen, and put on Youtube on my laptop.

That's my usual after work routine, but now I have magic brownies to enjoy as well.

I unwrapped one, broke off half, wrapped the remaining piece and sealed the tupperware.

The smell alone was so unique and that's what kept me from eating it fast: you're supposed to eat it slowly.

The rush hit me about half an hour later while I was watching some random video about these people who think they can just harass people on the streets and call it a prank.

"It's just a prank bro." Yeah right.

This musical tune played in my head while the world around me started to slow down.

I decided it's time to get my ass to bed.

 **Hello Detroit**

 **You've won my heart**

I recognize it as Hello Detroit by Sammy Davis Jr.: somebody I forgot to mention.

 **Your renaissance and waterfronts give you a flare of your own**

 **Irrististible you;**

 **Hug and kissable you**

Before I knew it I started singing along.

"Hug and kissable you!"

 **You're alive with so much feeling and I'll always be there for you.**

"You're alive with so much feeling and I'll always be there for you!"

 **I will say a little prayer for you and I will always care for you**

"I will say a little prayer for you and I will always care for you!"

 **Hello Hello Detroit**

"Hello Hello Detroit!"

 **You've touched my soul**

"You've touched my soul!"

 **Thanks for the memories I cherish soooooo… winter, spring, summer, and fall. You got it all!**

"Thanks for the memories I cherish soooooo… winter, spring, summer, and fall. You got it all!"

 **Hello! Hello! Hello!**

"Hello! Hello! Hello!"

 **Hello Detroit**

"Hello Detroit!"

Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of piano music sounding like it's coming from one floor above me.

I closed my eyes again and buried my head into the pillow.

"Oh, it's way too early for this!"

Then it hit me. I have never actually heard any of my apartment neighbors play the piano or any other musical instrument.

Then there's the actual music itself, what is that?

It sounds like… well I won't say that it's a ripoff but more inspired by the Exorcist theme.

So I'm dealing with a neighbor playing an exorcist inspired song on their very loud piano before what I think is 10 AM.

"Hello Lincoln."

Faster than a bullet, I sat up from my bed.

The voice is coming out of my laptop!

As I moved closer to my laptop I can see a huge letter L in a very fancy font with a white backdrop.

"I am L." he said in some sort of voice changing technology.

"You may not know me and if I'm being honest here. I don't know anything about you; but I'm facing a huge problem and as far as I can tell, you are the only one who can help me. So listen carefully while I give you directions."

"What the fuck?"


	4. Chapter 3

_Author's note: I do not own the Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it._

* * *

Chapter 3

 _(Author recommendation: the theme Huma Huma- Omission over reading this.)_

"Okay, I think I know what's going on here."

"Please explain."

When I first saw this L guy. I honestly thought the weed brownie from earlier was still affecting my brain in some way.

But no, this guy really does have white hair like me, a long sleeved orange shirt (orange is my favorite color) and blue jeans on.

"While I don't know exactly how you ended up in Detroit. I think I have a pretty good idea why."

"What would you say the probability of your theory being correct."

Probability? This guy is weird. Even the way he's sitting down is weird; one might say primitive.

"Like 99.9 percent but hear me out. You probably know as well as I do that we are different versions of each other."

"I don't think I need to be the greatest detective in the world to figure that out, yes."

Greatest detective in the world? I always fantasized about that job. He may be talking in a figure of speech but a man can dream; can't he.

"Right, since we are both Lincoln Loud, I have reason to believe someone bought you here and I have a pretty good idea who."

"You have my attention."

"Well first things first I want you to grab an idea of what we're going to be dealing with; he's the same guy who gave me my powers."

"Powers?"

"Like for example, he probably left you a note telling you how to contact me."

"Yes, I have it right here."

He took out a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Good, now listen carefully. I want you to unfold it, crumple it into a paper ball and throw it at my face as hard as you can."

L looked at me like I just grew two heads but he nodded and did what I asked.

He threw the paper at my face and through my magical powers or whatever, stopped it with my mind before it hit my face.

His eyes are as large as dinner plates.

"Must be a pretty powerful guy you're talking about."

"You know, since I've shown you what I'm capable of, I want to ask you a personal question."

"Oh sure, go ahead."

"Since you claim to be the world's greatest detective from your universe, what keeps you going? I mean, is there something you can't go an entire day without?"

"Sugar. A lot of sugar. I mean, it's been a little over an hour since I had chocolate and my hands are already shaking."

He lifted his hands to show me and I'm instantly convinced that he isn't lying. Even though he doesn't look fat.

"If I may, I would like to ask you the same question if you wish to answer it."

"You want me to tell you? I'll show you; let's go to my car.

"Won't people find it weird to see two freaky albinos close together."

I'll pretend he didn't just say that and think he was just referring to our same hair color.

"Don't worry. He's got it covered. Have you ever heard of the movie R.I.P.D.?"

"I can't say I have. No."

"Well you shouldn't. It doesn't exist in this universe. It's a movie about ghost cops pursuing dead criminals and they use something to make them look like actual people who are living.

That's how people see us, and it's subjective to everybody who see it. That makes another thing he's given us, perfect disguises that we can separate or branch off from and they end up doing all the work for us. Do our jobs, pay bills, even strike up friendly conversations. I use it myself whenever I don't feel like working and what it was REALLY good at was helping me avoid all those search parties."

L bit his thumb. A very strange reaction.

"Search parties, you say?"

* * *

Before I knew it we are at the James Scott Memorial Fountain again. Both of us are sitting on a bench in our own respective ways. Ignoring stares from random people of all ages who are just passing by.

"So, what exactly do you call him?"

I snapped myself out of the trance I get when I admire the fountain.

"Huh?"

"Does he have a name, a title, something you call him by?"

"Oh yeah, he calls himself, 'The Overseer.'"

"Overseer?"

"Or, Overseer of the Multiverse if you're into that fancy stuff."

"So he's the one who gave us all these things, including the average apartments. How exactly do you meet him?"

I chuckled like Robert and turned to face L.

"One does not go off to see the Overseer like in the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The Overseer comes to you."

Then, as if right on cue, time stops and everything turns gray.

I've faced this many times before, especially the first time.

We both stood up from the bench only to see five piles of sand gather from seemingly nowhere.

"Uh, Lincoln, what is happening?"

L spoke with slight fear in his voice, which is understandable.

"Well my friend, **THINGS ARE HAPPENING.** "

Then from each of the five sand piles rose five sand zombies; their flesh mostly rotted away revealing skeletal remains.

They moaned and screamed while burying their faces in their bony, almost stone-like hands.

Some parts of their limbs looked like they've been replaced entirely by rock.

"Ah, that Overseer; you never know what he's going to do next. He wants you to show off your fighting skills, L."

"He really should of just asked me politely but I guess I kind of see his point of view."

I formed my hands into finger guns and pushed two of them into the air with my powers by pointing at them and moving my thumb.

Then I pointed at two other zombie skulls and brought my fingers together; slamming their heads together as a result.

L stepped forward to fight the last zombie. It lunges its arms to attack but he just turns around and uses a strange stance to backwards kick the zombie in its rocky gut; sending it flying backward.

I then noticed one of the zombies I pushed earlier run towards me so I said to L.

"I'm going to send one your way!"

"Okay!"

Using my finger gun technique again I pushed it towards L who did some sort of spinning kick I have only seen in 2D fighting games; forcing the zombie into the fountain.

It was then we noticed that the water in the still fountain instantly turns the zombie into floating sand which scatters in the wind; progressively disappearing to thin air.

"THE FOUNTAIN!"

I know L. The fountain.

I used my finger gun technique on three more zombies into the well while noticing that he was doing what I would describe as a spinning crabwalk kick to force the last zombie near the fountain only for him to stand up and kick him right in the chin to send it flying to the water.

We took a moment to catch our breaths.

L broke the silence.

"Yep, things just happened."

It was then we heard somebody clapping, slowly.

Clap. Pause. Clap. Pause. Clap. Pause.

We turned our heads in the direction of the sound to see the man of the hour himself.

The Overseer.

Mid forties, well groomed white mustache and goatee, wavy yet stylish hairstyle.

Also wearing an orange king's outfit and matching cape.

I also should not forget to mention the crown on his head, so many different colors of jewels.

As soon as he noticed us looking at him he clapped faster.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

I can sense L feeling a bit overwhelmed with the way this guy presents himself. We both notice his lips beginning to move as he starts to speak.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. You two put on a really good show. I knew you could do it,"

L gave the Overseer a puzzled look and said.

"Wait, you're Lincoln Loud too?"

The Overseer points at the sky and waves his finger around while responding.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the man a prize!"

I figured now it's my turn to speak next.

"Overseer, it's great to see you again. It has been like, almost half a year since I last saw you."

"Time passes by us so fast; doesn't it Linc? Anyway in all seriousness in case you were wondering about why I brought L here to your universe. I wanted to test out teamwork. I am planning to put a team together for the first time in the eleven years in this job of mine and I would be honored if you could join me in the Overseer Manor, observe the multiverse for yourselves and help any other Lincoln Louds that may find themselves in trouble.

L and I looked at each other and I said,

"The perfect disguises will still stay, right?"

The Overseer gave us a warm smile.

"They act like they always will act."

He points to the bench we were sitting on to point out our stand ins.

"Okay, let's go."

He teleports us out of my own universe.

* * *

The throne room is light blue with a dark blue ceiling.

That is what I first noticed when I first saw the Overseer's throne.

I looked behind me and found nothing but a huge wall but the moment I looked at the floor behind us is when I saw it.

The Multiverse Travel Portal.

It was perfectly circular and about 20 feet in diameter with a dim light.

I turned toward L for comment; he is looking at the Overseer.

"Nice fountains."

"Thanks, I imagined them myself. They help me think."

It was then I noticed the fountains.

Waterfall fountains.

There are ten in total, five on the left wall and five on the right. Each one an equal distance from each other and showing a small white light in the center which I assume is LED. So that's two colors in the throne room.

The water collects in a special well where it is to be reused in an infinite loop by other fountains on the same side of the wall. In the center of it all is a walkway which I assume is made of marble leading to a fancy looking chair.

"First, let's check out the entertainment room."

Oh boy!

We exited the throne room on the left and followed a long white hallway which aligns with the throne room to a door further left of us.

The entertainment room.

A huge T.V. I'd say is over 150 inches or 350 or whatever centimeters and what looks like 3 reclining couches set in a semicircle.

"Movies, Video Games, Karaoke; this place has it all. Just imagine it and it's yours. Now let's check out the bar. There's someone I want you to meet.

We had to walk the long white hallway before entering the blue throne room again to enter the door on the right. There was another long white hallway much like the first one when we entered a door further right of us.

The Bar.

A large selection of liquor is visible on the wall as well as another door at the end of it.

"Kitchen's behind that door. It has a magic fridge which you can get ANY food out of. Oh, there he is."

L and I noticed a football player exit the kitchen; he noticed us and is now walking towards us.

"Guys I would like you to meet another version of yourself as well as your new partner."

His football uniform is as blue as the throne room ceiling.

His helmet covers everything but his eyes.

His uniform reads: POLK HIGH #33.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

As always, I would like to thank J.P Beaubien, the Cyborg Jenna Moreci, the woman from overly sarcastic productions and Shad Brooks for their very helpful and fun to watch videos.

I also want to thank Max Brooks for the masterpiece known as World War Z; I read it over a hundred times.

I want to thank Dan Salvato for the beautiful character Monika: a huge help.

I want to thank Rachel Colbleigh for her very helpful videos about actually using this site; check out her fanfiction.

Last but not least, I want to thank The Loud House fanbase for giving me the inspiration to write this.

If two or three of you didn't do what you've done, this story would not exist. Thank You.

I know what everybody is thinking right now and yes.

The sand zombies do play a VERY important role in the story later.

It has been very fun writing this.

See you all on Friday!


	5. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 4

He looks at us and we look at him.

He looks at us some more and we look at him some more.

I realized just by looking at his eyes, he must be the look the same age as the Overseer.

He noticed me staring into his eyes, laughs, and places one of his hands on one of my shoulders and his other hand on L's shoulder.

Then, as if he wants us out of the bar, walks us to the hallway toward the throne with the Overseer following us.

"You guys must feel very lucky to be here now, aren't ya?"

I was about to answer when L beat me to it.

"I suppose luck may be at least a small factor as to composing my explanation as to why I'm outside my universe and how another me from another universe is currently touching me without permission."

Drat, I was going to explain how complex the topic of luck is for this Lincoln Loud right here. Maybe another time.

The sound of the waterfall fountains greeted us when we reached the throne room. That is when the football player me let go of us then kept walking then turned around so the three of us are looking at him.

"I'll have you know, that while all of you might have your subjective philosophies when it comes to luck. It's all inferior to the luck you are feeling today when you get to meet…"

He then starts doing this stupid football pose.

"The Loud Touchdown!"

This guy's full of himself.

Nobody wanted to say anything after that.

Then he points at me.

"I'll deal with you later."

Then he points at L.

"But first, Mr. Wise Guy."

He walks up to L; getting in his personal space.

"I got a question for you."

"Go ahead."

There is silence in the atmosphere around us besides the fountains. He's doing this for dramatic effect. Bastard.

"Who was the man who scored four touchdowns in one game to clench the Illinois state championship in 1966?"

L gave him a nasty look as if to say "really?" I tried to change the subject.

"Hey, in my universe, it's currently 2027!"

That seemed to get L's attention.

"Really? In my universe it's 2004."

"Wow man; that's a year before I was born!"

I raised my hand to offer a high five. He took it.

We then turned to the football player me and instantly notice how surprised he is.

"I'm from 1993. I'm from a different era!"

"That would be an understatement, yes."

Whether or not L is mocking the guy, I couldn't tell.

"Okay, that's enough guys."

We turned our attention to the Overseer; with what looks like a scepter in his hand.

"I plan to have seven guys in this little group of ours. There's still two more guys left to recruit. Here's what's going to happen. You three will join a Lincoln Loud I already recruited to persuade another member."

I had to question the Overseer at this point.

"What can we do to persuade this Lincoln Loud if he doesn't want to join us by now, and what will you do while we do this?"

He turns to me and answers.

"To answer your first question. I know how this Lincoln Loud works. Just play with him a little and he will end up joining us. To answer your second question, I will recruit the last Lincoln Loud from another universe. Are there any more questions I may answer?"

The football player me spoke up.

"Yeah, uh, what's that thing you're holding."

"The Overseer Sceptre. I use this as a tool to travel between universes. It actually has a few settings: randomize, options, connect, and filter. Right now, it's on filter: the Multiverse Travel Portal you see before you can only go to one universe. That is the universe I want you three to go to. Are there any other questions?"

Now it's L's turn to speak.

"How do we return."

"That's a very good question, I forgot to mention that, usually when you want to return to the Manor just call for me in your mind, demand that I pull you out, and I will do just that. It's really no big deal: it's just like blinking. This time, however, I will pull you five out as soon as I'm finished persuading the last Lincoln Loud and we make it back to my throne room. Now are there any more questions?"

Nobody had any more questions.

"Good, now whenever you're ready, hop into the portal."

I turned to the other two. They look just as nervous as I feel right now. They might as well be saying…

"Okay Lincoln, this is your first time in an alternate universe; no biggie."

The football player me breaks the silence.

"Anyone want to hold hands?"

Almost instinctively, we held hand, I closed my eyes, then jumped.

* * *

I woke up feeling dizzy and wondering where exactly am I.

The room has little light.

I turned to my left and notice three other people with collars on their necks and a wire on the back.

My neck suddenly felt a little weird and that was when I realized I have the same collar.

"W-what the hell!"

"I know, right!"

"I should never have agreed to do this."

The football player me is directly to the left and without his helmet. L is in the center; and the third version of me is the furthest away.

The only thing I got to say about him is not only his calm attitude and silence but also that he looks more outgoing than the rest of us.

It was then I notice a fifth empty slot further left from the silent me. Intended for a fifth person?

Then we turned our attention to the television screen when it suddenly switched on.

We saw a man staring directly at us. The first thing I noticed is his pig mask. It looks so lifelike.

Is this supposed to be another version of me?

"Hello, and welcome. From birth, you've all grown up in separate universes. This implies only a singular way of thinking that serves each of you in a different way. I will put this to the test. Today, five Lincoln Loud's will become one; with the common goal of survival.

 **I WANT TO PLAY A GAME!** "


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Lincoln, use your powers to get us out of these things."

"I'm trying L, but they seem to be blocked off somehow!"

The pig mask man on the TV shook his head.

"Yeah, that's not going to work. I know this Overseer guy is a nutcase; but I didn't actually think he'd actually go through with it. Different versions of me appearing out of nowhere already attached to the collars. I'm going to go along with it.

The silent version of me decided to speak up at this time.

"Wait, so I came to this universe first, then these three show up and we all wake up to this at the same time? Also, you said five Lincoln Louds. I only count four. Are you by any chance the fifth one?

"Yes, that's correct. Now let me explain to you the rules."

Come on, Overseer. What's taking you so long?

"You are all connected, a cable runs through your collar devices. It can be pulled so tight, that you will be decapitated."

Decapitated?

I looked behind me. He wasn't kidding.

"Mounted razors as you noticed are behind you. The only way to remove the collars are with the keys in the glass boxes before you."

"Can't be too hard."

"WAIT!"

L and I managed to stop the football player me from moving forward. It's clear pig mask me isn't done speaking yet.

"As I was saying, if one of you moves, the sixty second timer will begin for you all. By choosing how to react to this situation, your lifelong instincts will tell you to do one thing, but I implore you to do the opposite. Live or die, but if one of you dies, the Overseer will probably kill me so try to live. If you all live, then I'll join you all through this magical journey into the multiverse. So, yeah; make your choice."

The screen shuts off, setting off a timer above it.

Fifteen minutes.

I turn to the other three.

"Okay guys, here's what I think we should do; we're not going to go for the keys."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Now it's the football player's turn to be loud.

Heh.

"Lincoln, I estimate that there's a ninety-seven percent probability that you are wrong on this. There are nail bombs attached to that timer."

How do I keep missing certain details every time I enter a room.

"If I were to throw another probability out there, if each one of us grabs a key one at a time, I estimate that there's a fifty-fifty chance of the last guy not surviving."

Everyone went silent after that. The only sound in the room is the timer.

Then L blurts out.

"I CALL FIRST DIBS!"

"WAIT!"

We all turned to the outgoing version of me.

"Since you are so smart when it comes to probability, what would you think the odds are that ANY key can open ANY collar."

"That's a stupid assumption; I'd say one tenth of one percent."

"Good enough for me."

He ran a couple steps forward, setting off the sixty second timer.

While he went to grab the key, the rest of us were trying not to let the collars suffocate us to death.

I noticed that while he is taking off his jacket to break the glass easier, he's wearing a shirt that's orange mixed with red.

I wonder, does this guy play sports by any chance.

Twenty seconds have already passed when he got his collar off, he gave the key to L, who was hesitant at first, then accepted.

Well, let's just say he was right.

I was the last one to get my collar removed with about ten seconds to spare.

The door opened in front of us.

"We need to get out of here."

We entered the next room and I closed the door behind us.

A huge mistake.

It triggered the nail bombs in the other room.

The four of us were trying to process what's happening when the television in this room came on. Pig face.

"Hello, and welcome to the next lesson. These walls hold four chambers. These chambers are for safety, however in order to access them, a key is needed. But only three of the keys will fit the locks. These keys are in the glass jars hanging from the ceiling. Move quickly, because when time runs out, the explosions in the room will detonate. With only three points of safety, which one of you will be the odd man out. Make your choice."

The screen shuts off; setting off a timer.

One minute.

"Hey, guys!"

We turned our attention to L; who is looking into one of the chambers.

"These chambers can fit more than one person!"

Yes!

The football player and I grabbed these long sticks and smashed each glass jar above us. Being careful not to get hurt.

With ten seconds to spare, we were all in chambers. I was sharing with L, he entered in second.

"I apologize for my selfish behavior in the last game."

The bombs went off and we got out of the chambers.

"Okay, I've seen enough! There's no point in continuing!"

Pig face just appeared out of nowhere; what's he planning?

He doesn't have his mask on but he still wears a robe and hood.

He also looks about a decade older than me.

"I swear if you weren't me, I'll kill you!"

The football player me never knows when to shut up.

"Yeah, well I am. My original plan was to continue the game and have you four bridge an electrical gap using a bathtub to unlock a door then have you all sacrifice two pints of blood to finish the game."

There was an awkward silence. Then L spoke up.

"Do we get juice and cookies afterwards?"

The four of us burst out laughing. While pig face just smiles.

"Better, the satisfaction of living."

I decided to start questioning pig face at this point since it's clear the Overseer isn't going to help us.

"So, what convinced this Lincoln Loud to become the mysterious pig face killer?"

"Pig face? I prefer to call myself **Jigsaw**."

"Okay, why Jigsaw; you wear a pig mask."

"All right, get this. I see all my subjects would be missing something and I see this empty space as a missing jigsaw piece, a vital piece of the human puzzle; survival instinct."

That seemed to get L's attention.

"And how many of these subjects do you have so far?"

He paused.

"Oh, just two; they both survived."

"Who was the first?"

"Oh, um; this is awkward."

Jigsaw scratches his head.

"The first was the woman who made me who I am today. My older sister… **Luan**."

Luan.

I had to say something.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Luan. She's my sister too. How did she of all people make you do this?"

"Oh, so you do know Luan. You know how sometimes you see these people who come from L.A. or Miami or from some other place with palm trees in the background? Upper middle class, between the ages of twenty and twenty-five, usually wear those stupid sleeveless shirts with bright colors? They film themselves harassing other people while deluding themselves into thinking that they are just pranks."

Oh snap.

"I was watching a video about that before… everything happened earlier today."

"Yeah, it's the year 2033 right now. I know about the different eras."

"So how did this prank happen? And why?"

"First and foremost, I don't know why. Maybe it was because she wanted to distract herself from the pain we all felt because of Lisa's death the year before."

"Wait! Lisa's dead!"

"Yeah! Random lab explosion. Everybody cried. But Luan was suffering before all that. Her comedy career wasn't going the way she hoped; she's taking all these random part time jobs. The one that stood out the most to me was when she talks about the one she had at McDonald's. Anyway, would you believe me that she convinced Clyde to help her."

That was when L interrupted us.

"Wait! You know Clyde!"

After hearing this, we turned our attention to the other two Lincolns but they look like they don't have the slightest idea of what we're talking about.

"Apparently some of us don't know Clyde. Now about the prank. We were in his car going down some random alleyway at night."

* * *

2 Years Earlier

"What are you doing Clyde? Why did you stop the car?"

"I'm not doing that. I'll admit that it's been more than a year since my last oil change. I'm going to check if there's a flashlight in the trunk. Stay here."

Clyde checked the trunk then ran to the hood of the car.

"No flashlight; give me a second."

Lincoln got out of the car to join Clyde.

"Where is the oil anyway? Do you even know where it is?

That was when Luan, dressed in all black, put a bag over Lincoln's head while Clyde pretends to be dragged off, eventually helping her tie Lincoln up and stuffing him in the open trunk of Clyde's car.

20 minutes later in some random basement.

Lincoln is seen tied to a chair with a bag over his head while Clyde is on his knees also having a bag on his head.

Luan took the bag off her brother's head and stuck an unloaded gun in his face. Lincoln cried because of this. He is scared.

Then she walked over to Clyde and held the gun to his face.

And pretended to shoot him.

A loud sound rang through the air.

Clyde hit the pavement.

* * *

"It was just a prank, bro. Yeah, right!" I see things differently since that night. She uploaded the video online and the community reacted the way you would expect them to react: angrily."

"Because of all that, you became this?"

"The year was 2031, the chinese zodiac, year of the pig. Two years later… well, you should have seen the look on her face when she woke up from the drugs only to see the end of a double barrel shotgun pointed right at her while also binded to a chair."

L chimed in.

"You sick bast-"

"Furthermore, fifteen months of studying engineering led me to create my angel trap. Clyde managed to survive, all he had to do was dip his hand into some acid to retrieve a key; which freed him. Good thing I wore this pig mask. And a few weeks later, I met the Overseer."

I had to say something.

"Forget the Overseer; do the others know about this?"

"Others?"

"The remaining eight sisters that we have; jackass."

"Oh, you have ten sisters too. What a coincidence. Hey guys-"

We turned to look at the others only to see three pairs of dinner plate shaped eyes look directly at us.

The football player me was the one to comment.

"Who the hell has eleven kids on purpose?"

Smartest thing he said all day. They don't have any sisters.

They are so lucky.

"Anyway, in conclusion, the lesson I learned from all of this is that those who don't appreciate life don't deserve life. That's why I create the games."

I was about to comment when we heard giggling.

It's the outgoing mysterious me.

"A game where the player might not make it out alive? I'm no stranger to this; it helped us win!"

"Oh, do you make games like this yourself?"

Jigsaw seemed interested.

"Nope! I played in a game much more deadlier; and I won!

Gentlemen, you're looking at

 **THE WINNER OF THE 97TH HUNGER GAMES**."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

As always, I would like to thank J.P. Beaubien, the Cyborg Jenna Moreci, the woman from overly sarcastic productions, and Shad Brooks for their very helpful and fun to watch videos.

I also want to thank Max Brooks for the masterpiece known as World War Z; I read it over a hundred times.

I want to thank Dan Salvato for the beautiful character Monika: a huge help.

I want to thank Rachel Colbleigh for her very helpful videos about actually using this site; check out her fanfiction.

Last but not least, I want to thank The Loud House fanbase for giving me the inspiration to write this.

If two or three of you didn't do what you've done, this story would not exist. Thank you.

I know what everybody is thinking right now and yes.

There will be nicknames given to all the Lincoln's later.

It has been very fun writing this.

See you all on Friday!


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 6

This guy is standing in front of us with his arms wide open as well as his mouth. His smile is so goofy it's stupid.

And what the hell is the Hunger Games anyway?

"Guys, come on. You're supposed to cheer. THE HUNGER GAMES!"

Still doesn't ring a bell.

That was when Jigsaw walked up to this supposed 'victor,' put his arm around his shoulders and said,

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I don't understand how winning a simple eating contest gets you through my game."

The face that the 'victor' me made in response was simply unforgettable. He stepped away from Jigsaw and positioned himself so that he is in front of everybody again.

"Wait. You all don't know the Hunger Games? It's not an eating contest. 22 tributes fight to the death; only one wins!"

I was about to comment when the football player me beat me to it.

"You do know we all came from alternate universes; right. And why is it called the Hunger Games anyway if it's just a huge deathmatch?"

He gave us a look of defeat and started to explain.

"Okay, how do I summarize this? I live in a country called Panem. There are currently eleven districts. Each year a male and female tribute between the ages of twelve and eighteen are selected at random. The event is highly praised each year. Especially by the people of the capitol. The winner of the game gets free food for their district for a year plus a lifetime of luxury for him or herself."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. He might as well be from another planet.

Well, technically he is.

It's L's turn to ask a question.

"Why are the Hunger Games even popular? Events like these naturally are met with severe opposition, usually from the general public."

"That's the thing. It was a rebellion that started the whole thing in the first place. No idea about the details but anyway. What I do know is the failed second rebellion. Happened a few years before I was born. There were these two lovebirds, Katniss and Peeta from a twelfth district of the 74th Hunger Games. Weird names. I know."

I notice L raise an eyebrow.

"Wait. Is Katniss the guy or the girl?"

"The girl. Also every 25 years, the hunger games has a quarter quell. The victors actually had to compete against each other. Katniss and a few other tributes actually manage to escape thanks to the head playmaker. No idea why he put her in a life threatening situation in order to recruit her to lead the rebellion but anyway. The capitol ended up dominating everything."

"How exactly did they do it?"

"Okay. The president at the time: President Snow, has all these cameras hidden everywhere. They found out that the rebellion is hiding in a District 13. Knowing where the enemy is and where they're going to be is an excellent battle strategy."

"Let me guess, District 13 played a huge role in the original rebellion and they wanted to attack again in the second one?"

L is a very smart guy. I cannot keep telling myself enough.

"That's right! I mean, it would actually be retarded for the president at the time to NOT send cameras to District 13. Since they knew what they are capable of.

Guns, tanks, and artillery, as well as all of the support from the rich people; that was how the second rebellion failed. That was what caused Katniss and Peeta to be killed.

And that is probably the reason why I'm with you all today.

Glory to Panem.

And glory to the Overseer of the Multiverse."

That was when Jigsaw stepped forward; taking words from my mouth.

"You had less than a five percent chance of surviving; how many did you kill?"

"Actually, aside from that mercy kill at the very end. I didn't kill anybody."

"I find that hard to believe!"

"And I don't blame you. I'll summarize everything that happened to me. I was resourceful. I was able to distinguish my personality to the audience. I won because the audience wanted me to win. I won because the playmakers wanted to conserve my storyline. Nobody wants to remember the guy who slit the throat of the thirteen year old girl tribute from District 5. They want to remember the pig farmer from District 10 with good stories to tell."

He shows off a goofy smile and points to himself using his thumbs.

"Yeah, I like pigs too. Pork chops, ribs, sausages…"

"Bacon!"

So the football player me understands.

"Yeah, bacon! Have you ever tried it with brown sugar?"

I have to speak up. This is getting ridiculous.

"Okay! I can say for certain that all of us are getting hungry right now. But it's obvious that the Overseer is taking his sweet time recruiting the last Lincoln Loud. So why don't you tell us about your meeting with him; Mr. Champion!"

That's what I'm going to call him from now on. Mr. Champion.

"All right, fine. I was about to get married to the winner of the fourth quarter quell."

WOW! I did not see that coming!

And neither did Jigsaw and the football player me. They were taken aback.

"Don't worry, we're both over eighteen. We knew each other for about three years after the game."

"But still, you're about to get married."

"If I knew about what you are going through, I would never have…"

"Guys! It's fine! The Overseer came to me the day before the marriage and told me that we would be assassinated by the capitol because history."

"And so you went with him?"

Jigsaw really seemed concerned. I'm sure they'll be good friends.

"He promised to take us to an alternate universe where we will be accepted. That's what I'm in it for."

"And what about your…"

"He said we will be together soon."

" _Okay, that took longer than expected; time to go back."_

A large flash blinded my vision.

* * *

We are back in the throne room with the Overseer welcoming us.

"You two take a moment to take it all in. I just recruited the last Lincoln Loud."

They looked around exactly the same way I would expect someone to look around in a place like this.

Jigsaw paused as if he noticed something about the fountains.

"T-the fountains, t-they're."

"I know, they're wonderful to look at. Now, if you all look to your left, you can see the last Lincoln Loud."

We all looked to our left.

There he was, sitting on the floor, back to the wall, and hugging his legs while staring at us.

While rocking back and forth, he looks like he's whispering a silent prayer.

Directly TO the Overseer.

" **God, evil must be deleted."**


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hey, uh. You alright?"

He stops talking to himself and looks up to me. As if he wants to look straight into my soul.

"Lincoln Loud."

That's my name; don't wear it out. Especially in that slow, creepy voice of yours.

"We all didn't know what's going to happen to us when we all started our day. But we are here now."

"Okay pal. Spare us the introductions and just tell us what your story is. All of us are here now; let's get this thing going."

I turn to the others; they seem to agree.

The creepy me continued with his story.

"I was in L.A. during Christmas Eve. Ronnie Anne invited me to a party at the company she works for."

L then interrupts.

"Who's Ronnie Anne?"

"Just a friend L; let him speak."

The creepy me smiles.

"There were twelve of them, money was their motivation. They attacked us."

"Stop playing the pronoun game already and just tell us! WHO ARE THEY!"

"FINE! Terrorists! Are you happy! I sure wasn't!"

"Okay, so terrorists invaded the building you were in; wanting to become millionaires and the Overseer helped you kill them."

The Overseer responded in a voice equally as angry as mine.

"The whole thing happened around four days before I introduced myself, Lincoln. Like you said, let him speak."

I'm getting very impatient right now. Everything's happening so fucking fast! So many stories.

"Hans Gruber. I'll never forget that name as long as I live. There were a few times during that night where I had time to think. And I thought a lot.

In my world, there is only good and evil. Everybody, including everybody here in this wonderful place ends up following into one category or the other."

I then heard Jigsaw and Mr. Champion whisper to each other.

"He thinks deeply; kinda reminds me of you, Jigsaw."

"It's a start."

"They were all evil, especially Hans. Evil has to be confronted. It had to be deleted in order to serve justice. I was a common office worker. I never killed anyone in my life."

"Kinda preaching to the choir, buddy."

The football player me acting as self righteous as ever.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to love working with you all. In short, I killed them all. I was like John Rambo. Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Tackled one guy, ended up breaking his neck using the stairs while taking his gun. I was also talking to a cop through radio; Al Powell, a huge help; kept my sanity.

Divine judgement must be brought upon evil.

Hans is dead. My limo driver, Argyle, drove Ronnie Anne and I to her apartment and we…

Heh heh.

And all went happily ever after. The end."

There is an awkward silence; none of us knew what to say.

Then he quickly stood up; startling all of us.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Yeah right! My problems were only just beginning! Everybody in the goddamn country watched what happened that night! Including my family back in Royal Woods."

He then points at me.

"I know who you are. I know what our family put you through when you were just eleven years old and believe me when I say this; they did the same thing to me many years ago."

I shudder at the memory.

"Eventually everything all worked out. But the difference between us, my friend, is that your family loves you too little. My family loves me too much."

That's when I notice L walking up to us.

"I'm sorry. What the fuck did your family do to you?"

He can talk fast.

"L, this isn't the time."

"Back in Detroit, you said that there were search parties looking for you and now I witness another me saying that your family loves you too little."

I was about to answer when the crazy me spoke first.

"Wait! They sent search parties. I always wondered what would happen if I ran away. They didn't know what they had until it's gone."

"I still want an answer. What happened."

"Look man, it's not worth losing sleep over. We'll tell you later at a more convenient time."

"Fine."

"Anyway, there were twelve of them, I was their motivation. They desire me."

Okay, this is getting weird.

"Wait, how old are you?"

"33, why?"

"It's just that maybe you're losing your mind because you nearly got killed by terrorists. There's just no way…"

"OH, I'M CERTAIN. Don't get me wrong. Lisa and Lily were the only ones who kept their sanity as well as their common sense. They were very supportive of my decision."

"Decision."

"I wanna live in Tibet for three years. After the whole brush with death, I want to find myself."

"But the others…"

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. They REALLY wanted to spend time with me. A LOT of time. It wasn't just them either. Haiku, Maggie, Sam, and Carol got themselves involved too."

"I haven't heard those names in a long time."

"Because you moved! Detroit boy! Now, I was running…"

"Hey! Detroit's a good place. Don't badmouth it."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I was running, hoping, praying to God. The same God that helped me survive that night. 'Don't let any of them get to me.' And then…"

He points at the Overseer.

"HE APPEARED."

We look at the Overseer. He just smiles at us and said,

"Hi! My name is Lincoln Loud. I'm 54 and I like movies, music, and video games. Especially when they don't come from my home universe."

"You're 54?"

Yes, football player me. He's 54. Can you hear!?

* * *

Everything is gray.

The women stopped chasing Lincoln. Frozen in their place.

He is sitting down on the concrete. Taken aback by the sudden appearance of the one he would soon worship.

The Overseer.

He smiles at Lincoln, who then says,

"You're me."

"Yes, I'm you. But do you know who else I may be?"

Lincoln stands up quickly, looks the Overseer straight in the eyes and shouts,

"YOU'RE GOD!"

The Overseer gave off a surprised look at first then started laughing.

This caused Lincoln to panic, as he wasn't trying to be funny.

"W-why are you laughing, God?"

"It's just the way you suddenly shouted it out. Anyone would laugh at that. Now then, what you have faced in that tower a few days ago amused me. Let me help you."

* * *

"He ended up explaining everything that is happening. That I would be part of a team. Then he will arrange for me a trip to Tibet. I'll be happy. As for the others, they think I evaporated into thin air or something as soon as I turned that corner."

"Well I actually do hope that you accomplish your goals. Whatever they may be."

Then the Overseer spoke up.

"Okay guys, now that we're all here together, I'm sure you all know what comes next."

The crazy me stepped forward, slightly pushing me.

"Go straight to work and help any Lincoln Louds who need it?"

The Overseer laughs.

"No, we're going to party all night…

 **IN L.A.**

* * *

 _Author's Note_

As always, I would like to thank J.P. Beaubien, the Cyborg Jenna Moreci, the woman from Overly Sarcastic Productions, and Shad Brooks for their very helpful and fun to watch videos.

I also want to thank Max Brooks for the masterpiece known as World War Z; I read it over a hundred times.

I want to thank Dan Salvato for the beautiful character Monika: a huge help.

I want to thank Rachel Colbleigh for her very helpful videos about actually using this site; check out her fanfiction.

Last but not least, I want to thank The Loud House fanbase for giving me the inspiration to write this.

If two or three of you didn't do what you've done, this story would not exist. Thank you.

It has been very fun writing this.

Look forward to next week everybody!


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Mwol eojjeogo jeojjeogo tteodeuleodaesyeo._

Loud.

 _I do what I do, geunikka neon neona jalhasyeo._

Way too fucking loud.

 _You can't stop me lovin' myself._

"OVERSEER, CAN WE PLEASE GO!"

"WHAT!"

 _Eolssu Johda. You can't stop me lovin' myself._

The other guys are just standing awkwardly while Mr. Champion tries to dance like the other two hundred or so people in this club.

 _Jihwaja johda. You can't stop me lovin' myself._

L walks up to the Overseer.

"THERE ARE AT LEAST TEN GUYS STARING AT US FOR THE LAST THREE MINUTES. CAN WE JUST GO!?"

OHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOH

There are always those kinds of people in clubs.

Deonggideog kung deoleoleo eolssu.

"Alright, fine! The door's over there! I got another suprise for you!"

OHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOH OHOHOHOH

Deonggideog kung deoleoleo eolssu.

I notice Jigsaw tap Mr. Champion on the back while the rest of us are leaving.

"Come on man; we're leaving."

I turn to the Overseer; since it doesn't look like he's following us.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'll be with you. Just give me a minute."

I'll admit, k-pop is catchy. Just ask Mr. Champion.

I exit the club.

Only to find out that the street is completely empty except for us six guys.

And a limo.

"God; he really does want the best for us."

I can't tell which is crazier. The crazy me or the fact that a large portion of one of the most populous cities in the world is somehow empty.

Then the football player me had to open his mouth.

"I'm no genius but I think we should get in."

They all silently agreed and start getting in the limo.

I turn to L for a smart, well thought out opinion.

He looks back at me and shrugs his shoulders; as if saying ' I don't know anything more than you do, Lincoln. I'm just here for the ride.'

He then gets in the limo.

"Fuck it!"

I join the others.

The limo is rather roomy.

I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. They are built for luxury after all.

And when am I ever going to have an opportunity like this again?

The guys are all silently laughing. Probably from the fact that they all never have been in a limo either.

L then starts talking.

"Okay guys, since I'm so good at deductive reasoning, while also following the process of elimination, I'd say the Overseer will be the one driving us."

It turns out he isn't wrong. The Overseer then talks to us like back when we were in Jigsaw's universe.

 _Hello and welcome to_ **SUPERSTAR LIMO 2018!**

 _Starring the Multiverse's brand new superstar: YOU!_

Oh crap!

I pull on the door handle to try to escape.

Locked.

"I should have known."

 _Please be sure to keep your arms, legs, and ego in the limo at all times._  
I turn my attention towards the crazy me and the football player me.

"What is this; an amusement park ride?"

"Hey man, whatever we may see, just remember God wants us to see it."

I had to comment.

"I'm going to give you guys a heads up. You may or may not know who some of the people we're going to be seeing on this ride."

We hear the noise of a phone ringing. Suddenly, the windows of the limo display what I assume to be live footage of the Overseer.

He's wearing a black professional business suit and orange tie while also holding what appears to be a orange Tootsie Roll Pop.

I can already tell L is drooling.

 _Overseer here babe. Welcome to Hollywood! Looking sensational as always_

He blows a kiss at us.

 _Listen, I'll have your contract at the premiere. Okay? Just get to the Chinese Theater pronto, y'hear me? Everybody's waitin'; Capiche? Now don't be late, babe!_

He blows another kiss at us. Then disappears from the screen.

I turn to L again. He looks back at me and says,

"Do you know if we'll get Tootsie Roll Pops after the ride?"

I was about to say 'probably' but then we hear the Overseer's voice again. This time it's in a more announcer like tone.

 _Our first stop is glamorous Rodeo Drive._

 _(The song Eclipse by Jim Yosef starts playing.)_

The windows of the limo start to show us what's outside.

We see a studio of some kind with a man wearing a red suit and blue tie. Looking at us with a huge smile on his face while waving money around.

 _There's_ **Regis Philbin,** _and that's my final answer._

Mr. Champion leaned forward.

"Who's that?"

"Just a host of a non deadly game show. You also probably don't know anybody else who we're going to be seeing."

L turns his attention to me.

"You've been through something like this before?"

 _If it isn't vivacious_ **Melanie Griffith** _and dashing_ **Antonio Banderas.**

We look out the window to see a man and a woman standing outside of what looks like a coffee shop. Like Philbin, they are smiling directly at us but with drinks in their hands.

I overhear the crazy me and the football player me talking.

"I thought she's married to Steven Bauer!"

"Didn't you hear? She divorced him and remarried Don Johnson!"

"Different eras, guys! Different era!"

I had to calm them down a little.

 _And there's Hollywood beauty_ **Cindy Crawford.**

There she is, waving a bottle of perfume at us.

I turn to the others.

"Anybody know her from anywhere?"

Nothing but silence.

"Me neither."

 _The world famous Sunset Strip. Hold your sides, everyone. It's funnyman_ **Tim Allen.**

Goofy yellow tie, suspenders, and a smirk while also carrying a microphone.

Yep, that's Tim Allen.

"This guy from a different era too, man?" Said the football player me.

"Probably, I'm definitely not holding my sides." Said the crazy me.

You probably will in four years, buddy.

 **Jackie Chan!** _Care to rumble?_

I then notice Jigsaw began to sing to himself.

"She say she's too young, don't want no man…

So she gon' call her friends, now that's a plan…"

I start to join in.

"I just ordered sushi from Japan…"

He smiles at me and we sing the last line together.  
"Now your bitch wanna kick it, Jackie Chan!"

L turns to us. A confused look is on his face.

"What are y…"

"Song from a different era, L. Don't worry about it."

The Overseer appears again on the windows.

 _Hey, where are ya? I repeat, don't be late. Kiss, kiss._

 _(Eclipse stops playing then Fly Away by Krys Talk starts.)_

 _Take me away from home._

 _Show me all the places I've never known._

Mr. Champion knocks the blank window.

"Come on, I wanna see more famous people."

What is this music?

 _And we'll chase the night._

 _Race all these broken dreams in flight._

The windows of the limo opened up…

 _And we'll fly…_

To show us that we are actually flying.

"WHOA! WHOA!"

L hugs his legs and talks to himself.

"A dream? A hallucination? Another parallel universe?"

The Overseer announcer voice then shouts out.

 _Welcome to Bel-Air , where the streets are paved with royalties and hype._

We then saw a flying house resting upon some clouds.

There's also a man with glasses giving you a goofy smile at us while also wanting something in his hand.

 _How about a map to your house,_ **Drew Carey?**

The football player me starts to get impatient.

"Hey, how long is this ride going to be!?"

 _Malibu, where the beautiful people become even more beautiful._

Apparently, Malibu is in the clouds now.

Just like Bioshock Infinite.

What are you trying to show us, Overseer?

 _Why, the always entertaining_ **Cher!**

Mr. Champion looks surprised and then turns to Jigsaw.

"Uh. She looks really really depressed. Who is she, Jigsaw?"

"She's a singer but I never heard any of her songs."

Me neither.

 _Everywhere you turn, there are Hollywood Studios._

"Read my script!"

"You'll laugh, you'll cry!"

"Every word says you!"

L stops talking to himself.

"What the…"

 _Well, this is it… the premiere of your very own movie!_

 _Hollywood favorite,_ **Whoopi Goldberg!**

There must be around 200 people surrounding her. Everybody is looking up at us as the limo begins to land.

She then shouts out to us.

"Look! It's Hollywood's newest sensation. And you know what that means, don't you baby? You've arrived!"

The Chinese Theater.

 _(Fly Away fades out then Make a Stand by Speo starts)_

… _but the fire in our souls it'll burn bright_

 _To the end of days_

Out of seemingly nowhere, about a hundred thousand people ran up to the theater looking like they want t have a look at us.

 _We are not afraid to fight_

 _We are not afraid to make a stand_

 _We'll make a stand!_

We then hear the voice of the Overseer.

" _From all walks of life, these different versions of Lincoln Loud have been through situations that are the most unrealistic. So out of touch from reality, it's entertaining. They will be given an opportunity of a lifetime. To explore the Multiverse and all the possibilities within. To understand that the life they live is a life of great prosperity. To one day return to their home with a different outlook on life. To be, for lack of a better word, happy!"_

The limo lands on the road. Alongside this ridiculous non-copyright music, I also notice seven concealed billboards over the theater.

 _We are lost in this world of stone_

 _Driven to the edge of the unknown_

 _But the fire in our souls it'll burn bright_

 _To the end of days…_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest honor to introduce to you. My partners and friends. And the newest sensation of the entire known multiverse: THE COUNCIL OF LINC'S"_

The billboards all had their coverings removed to show that they are pictures of US. Each individual guy has his own picture with the Overseer in the center. Our names up in lights.

Everybody else in the limo had the same reaction as me. That's what I noticed before I started getting drowsy.

I don't know if it's because I'm overwhelmed, or somehow hot.

But I fainted.


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Up in the club with my homies,_

 _Trying to get a little VI._

 _Keep it down on the low key…_

Damn. It's too early for this shit.

I shut the alarm clock off without opening my eyes.

"Do I have work today? I'll just call Robert and…"

And I'll just stop right there.

I was in a limo.

I quickly open my eyes only to find the time on my alarm clock reads 88:88.

Yeah, real helpful.

Still tired, I laid down on the bed again, not even caring about where I am.

That's when I felt an empty can.

"What the…"

I quickly get out of bed and found a lightswitch.

When I turned it on I noticed what drinks they were.

Monster Energy; four of them.

I don't even drink Monster!

And where the hell are the others?

I notice that I'm in some sort of hotel room. A suite.

"Am I still in L.A.?"

There are two side tables, a closet, and a television.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

I exit my room only to be greeted by something I never thought I'd see again.

A picture of my childhood house painted on the wall in the other room.

The same house THEY locked me out of.

Bad luck. Ha.

A bunk bed, a television that's the same size as the one in my room and an activity desk are also in the room.

What is the Overseer planning?

Another thing that surprised me was what's on the adjacent wall.

My eleven year old self staring back at me.

And not just him.

All of my sisters were shown too. We are on the front steps of the house. Looking like our everyday selves.

What is this? Promotional art?

I walk to the main living area.

Couch, chair, dining table, and yet another television.

Why does he think we need three tv's.

I open the door to the outside hoping to see the Overseer waiting for me in some empty hallway.

Only to be greeted by the color blue and the sound of waterfall fountains.

I am now overlooking the entirety of the throne room!

Where that huge wall used to be.

I look toward my right and left.

There are two other rooms on either side of me and three more above.

It feels like a Holiday Inn.

There's also a huge glass elevator on my left so I decided to take it and descend to the throne.

They got to be in the entertainment room.

* * *

"Ah, Lincoln. So glad you could join us."

Knew it.

Everybody is sitting down on this big semicircle couch with the Overseer in front of us.

I find a place to sit down.

"Okay man; what was all that shit you pulled off yesterday? All those celebrities."

"Lincoln, I know you're mad and all but in case you all don't know yet; I'm crazy."

I can feel myself getting crazier by the second.

Maybe it's the same for the others.

"Okay guys, before I leave you all alone to the multiverse. I think it's very important that I should assign you all nicknames."

Nicknames. Now that's what I'm talking about.

"First, to get the obvious out of the way. L and Jigsaw will still keep their titles."

I look over to them. They nodded.

"No use changing it now."

"I agree."

"Next, um… the loud touchdown?"

"Yes… what?"

"Look, four syllables is way too much. I'll tell you what. You know what else is loud?"

"A lot of things; especially my family."

"Rockets; almost 200 decibels. You know, when a rocket launches, the steam you see actually comes from a massive pool of water below it. Which is meant to absorb around 50 decibels. So your new nickname is **Rocket.** "

"Hmm. The more you know."

"Okay, next is the Lincoln that won the Hunger Games."

He stood up the moment he was mentioned.

"Oh! Oh! I have the perfect name."

"Oh really? Go ahead."

"I choose to name myself after the rebellion leader who died a long time ago. Gentlemen, I want you all to refer to me as **Mellark!** "

Mellark? Not bad. Has a nice ring to it.

"You chose the name Mellark because it's the name of a rebellion leader?"

"That and how cool it sounds. There are also two L's in it."

That's true.

"Okay. You're Mellark. Next is the Lincoln that kills terrorists."

Wait; I'm last?

"What is the name you desire to give me, God?"

The Overseer laughs.

"I'm never going to get tired of that. In light of your current situation. With so many women desiring you. I believe that it's appropriate to name you after the son of King David!"

Suddenly it's now his turn to stand up quickly.

"SOLOMON!"

"Well, for you it's just **Sol.** One syllable. The Bible says that Solomon had seven hundred wives and three hundred concubines. From where I stand, you could have been not all that different from him."

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

"The more you know. Now sit down."

That just leaves me.

"As for you, assistant manager of a gas station…"

I decided to give a smug comment.

"And the man you gave psychic powers to."

"And the man I gave psychic powers to which I can also take away. You already know that the movie 'Chronicle' doesn't exist in your universe."

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, the word 'chronicle' has the prefix 'chrono;' which means relating to time. 'Chrono' has its origin from the Greek word 'Khronos' which means any form of time. Kronos was also referred to in Greek Mythology as the father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter. I assume you know the basics of this classic tale so I won't describe it any further. Your nickname is **Kronos.** "

Kronos.

"Sounds cool. Thank you, Overseer."

Clearly, a lot of thought has been put into this. Just like that limo.

"Now before I let you all go and perform my personal secret special Overseer errands. I want you all to know that I am proud of each and every single one of you. The obstacles you have all overcome throughout your lives have led you to this moment here. You six are the best people for the job at hand. I can't think of anybody else having this job and doing it better. I can now send you off now with great pride and joy in my heart. A heart which has gone crazy long ago.

 **GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! WE'LL TALK AGAIN SOON!"**

And with that. He vanished without a trace.

It's just us six now; with the multiverse at our fingertips.

I miss him already.

Then L spoke to everyone.

"Okay everyone. Now that we're all multiversal policemen. Does anyone want to volunteer to dive into the portal first or should I?"

Jigsaw places his hands on the back of his head then places his feet on the coffee table in front of us.

"Nah! Fuck that! I'm staying here!"

 **END OF ACT ONE.**

* * *

 _Author's Note_

As always, I would like to thank J.P. Beaubien, the Cyborg Jenna Moreci, the woman from Overly Sarcastic Productions, and Shad Brooks for their very helpful and fun to watch videos.

I also want to thank Max Brooks for the masterpiece known as World War Z; I read it over a hundred times.

I want to thank Dan Salvato for the beautiful character Monika: a huge help.

I want to thank Rachel Colbleigh for her very helpful videos about actually using this site; check out her fanfiction.

Last but not least, I want to thank The Loud House fanbase for giving me the inspiration to write this.

If two or three of you didn't do what you've done, this story would not exist. Thank you.

I'm going to take a break for about ten days to relax my brain and focus on act two.

The next chapter is going to be told by L's point of view.

Look forward to it.


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Switchback?

Too late to look back?

What song is this? Is it popular in Vegas or wherever the hell I am?

If I counted correctly, this is the fourth alternate universe I've been to.

And my first one as a member of this "council."

I was told by the Overseer that he learned from personal experience that once I enter a universe, literally anything can happen.

Yep, things are happening.

The first thing that caught my eye were the zombies.

I don't know how the whole thing started but the power is still functioning so that means that whatever happened took place recently.

These zombies are different than the ones I saw in Detroit.

They are slow.

Easy to outwalk, even.

The real threat isn't the zombies.

It's those two psychotic magicians trying to kill me.

And the Lincoln Loud native to this universe.

They were already fighting by the time I introduced myself.

I will not repeat Lincoln's profane reaction to the fact that he is getting help from another universe.

I will also not repeat my equally profane response.

As to how I will help this guy is pretty straightforward.

The Overseer gave me a gift, but it's different from the one he gave Kronos.

But I won't use it now because it'll overcomplicate things.

Why can't the Overseer just give a handgun to Lincoln if he wants to simply just save him?

I really didn't even need to be here.

There is only one conclusion: quality entertainment.

I'm just glad to get a second chance in life.

A zombie which used to be a security guard still had his gun on him.

It took just a quick kick and now it's mine.

Personally I find guns to be… distracting for lack of a better word.

But it's to save a life.

I carefully analyze the situation.

There are two guys: one with two large swords and the other carries a device which fires what I think are rocket fireworks.

The guy with the swords is occupied with the other me.

He is fighting back but it's with the most stupidest weapon I have ever seen in my entire life.

And I mean that in a literal sense.

A broomstick with a machete tied to the very end.

Yeah, good luck with that, buddy.

I'll just stick to a weapon commonly used in law enforcement.

Speaking of law enforcement, where are they?

They all must either be dead or hiding somewhere because they certainly are not here.

What is this place anyway? I get that it's a casino but what's the theme here?

Underwater?

It's boring.

It's as if the owners relied heavily on the mythical city of Atlantis in order to draw in guests.

These people would get just as much entertained by looking into Hans Christian Andersen's tale of The Little Mermaid.

I love that book.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

I'll just shoot the guy with the swords first then take advantage of the other guy's hesitation and kill him too.

*BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG*

That's not the sound of a rocket firework launcher.

I heard the blond guy scream out.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

" _By order of the Corporation, you must be destroyed."_

Robots? Corporation?

Then I hear all this zapping noise; followed by the sound of rocket fireworks.

It was then I realized that whatever's happening, it's no longer two against two.

It's somehow now man versus machine.

There are zombies too but they're irrelevant.

Now is not the right time to theorize why robots from some 'corporation' from another universe want to kill us.

I need to analyze this situation again for I have reason to believe the Overseer won't help me.

There's got to be a way to beat those robots rather than just guns blazing.

Using what I learned from videos about stealth. I wandered around the casino; being very careful not to be seen.

That's when I saw it.

It's one of those fancy indoor signs advertising the same magicians that I think I'm fighting WITH and no longer AGAINST.

Reed and Roger.

I wonder if they exist in my universe.

I also notice that if I climb on top of the sign, I can reach some kind of overhanging balcony. Allowing me to see the half the casino.

And form a plan.

Kicking two zombies out of the way, I did just that.

I can only hope at this time that the others are fine and that the robots are just shooting at the zombies with what I think are laser guns.

Something caught my eye the moment I leaped off the sign.

I pulled myself up and went to take a closer look.

Okay…

"What the hell are a pair of remote mines doing here?"

I then shake my head. I can't dwell on such unimportant details. I have lives to save.

Carefully analyzing the situation a second time, I saw that the magician Reed is hiding behind some slot machines while two robots are shooting at him.

A third robot is surrounded by Roger and the me from this universe. They keep throwing beer bottles and I would assume waiting for the perfect time to attack.

The fourth and last robot is almost directly below me; shooting at any zombie that comes near it.

That's when I had a very crazy idea.

I take a few steps back. Anticipate the sound of the lasers so that it's right below me…

Then I run forward and jump off the balcony using the robot to break my fall.

" _Primary systems damaged."_

Those were it's last words before I brought my foot down. Breaking its neck and shutting it off.

Good thing I wore shoes today.

*POW! POW!*

" _Fellow synth destroyed!"_

*POW! POW!*

Oh good. One more to go.

" _Left arm, damaged. Right arm, damaged."_

I saw that the last robot had no arms left which I assume is the work of Roger.

I then saw the other me cut its head off with the broomstick machete thing.

We all take a minute to catch our breath.

"Is everyone all right?"

Please say yes. But Reed didn't.

"First zombies, now robots that can pass through universes!? Do I look okay to you!?"

I thought not.

Then the other me spoke up.

"You said that you came here to help me then all this shit happened! What do you know about these robots!?"

Okay, I have to speak up.

"LISTEN! I don't know about this whole thing any less than you do! This is literally the fourth alternate universe I've ever been too! Now if you'll excuse me; I got some questioning to do!"

"Yeah right! How are y…"

I raise my index finger up to his face.

"Aap. Aap. Aap."

Overseer, get me out of here.

And just like that, I'm back in the throne room.

* * *

*RING. RING. RING.*

"Talk to me."

"Linc, I just saw all that and I have no idea what to say about it."

"Nobody will believe us if we did talk, Stacey. I'm going back to the safe house and I'm going to STAY there!"

"Can we come with you?"

"Roger, I just saw you murder an innocent woman with Reed in cold blood. Why would I want to help you!?"


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 11

After that whole robot experience, I decided to talk to whoever is in the entertainment room and wait for the Overseer.

I walked in to find Jigsaw watching some random movie.

"Ah, John. We have so much in common. Oh, hey L."

I sit down in a way so that I'm facing him and begin to speak.

"Jigsaw, you made the right decision to not travel into the multiverse right away. You decided to wait until everybody has had a turn. We need to talk about the Overseer."

"What I would like to talk about is why you're sitting in such a weird way."

"I don't sit like this because I want to. I have to sit like this. You see, if I were to sit normally, my deductive skills would immediately be reduced by roughly forty percent. So, about the Overseer."

"What exactly is there to talk about? He's 54 and has a home universe."

"He also has the ability to alter reality itself as evidenced by the flying limo tour of Los Angeles. I'm just saying; how did he get these powers? And why?"

"He'll probably tell us before long."

I squint my eyes at him. He gives me a confused look in exchange.

"The fact that I'm even having a conversation with a version of myself who wants to be a serial killer, you know, is the least of my worries at this point."

"I'm never going to kill anybody unless it's for self defence as long as I live. I don't kill people; the decisions are up to them."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. As I see it, there are three large questions that are left unanswered. One: how did the Overseer get his powers? Two: what actions did the family of Kronos perform only for them to send search parties for him later? And Three: why are multiversal traveling killer robots from some 'corporation' even a thing?"

"WHAT! Look man, if I were to give any advice to another me, it's this, if you look too much in every small detail you come across, you'll end up believing something you shouldn't believe."

"Something I shouldn't believe huh. How about this, earlier you said that you know Clyde McBride. Is that right?"

"You know Clyde too?"

"You tell me about your relationship with Clyde in your universe and then I'll tell you about my relationship with Clyde in mine. Then we'll see about believing things you shouldn't believe."

Oh, the story I have to share.

"Like I said, Clyde helped Luan. He later said that she was going to commit suicide if he didn't help her but my mind is made up."

"She found pleasure in the suffering of others?"

"That's why I do what I do. Let me guess, Clyde is practically a saint in your universe. Right?"

I relax my legs a little bit. Giving me a more direct stare toward Jigsaw.

"In my universe, the man known as Clyde McBride is responsible for the deaths of six thousand one hundred and twenty five people over the course of a little over three months."

Jigsaw's eyes widened.

It's as if he's trying to form words in his head but couldn't.

"W-What! How is that even possible? Is he a war criminal? A dictator perhaps?"

I was about to explain to him that neither of those answers are correct and that Clyde is just a serial killer when my good friend Kronos walks in.

"Hey guys; how are you holding up?"

Jigsaw quickly stood up.

"KRONOS, you gotta listen to what L has to say! It's about Clyde. And what's that in your hand?"

He's carrying some sort of tupperware with something wrapped with tin foil inside.

"It's something for the three of us to enjoy."

He set it down on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna try to get some milk from the fridge. I'll be right back. Then we'll talk."

As he left the room, a sense of curiosity already overwhelmed me.

Something to enjoy?

I took off the lid and smelled the contents inside.

Brownies.

It's been so long.

I look over to Jigsaw. The gesture he made to me practically said 'go ahead, man."

And so…

I ate everything inside it. Quickly. The entire one and one-half brownies. I even licked the icing off the tinfoil just in time for Kronos to return with the milk.

I need a drink.


	13. Chapter 12

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 12

Being from 1993, I'm still shocked to learn of other versions of me that live in the 21st century.

The year 2000.

It seemed so far away and yet so near.

If only they knew the feeling.

So one can imagine my shock when the alternate universe I landed in isn't in the 21st century.

But the 31st.

Set right in the year 3000. In a place I'm told is called New New York.

God, I miss Chicago.

The 1993 one.

The multiverse really is something. Not five minutes into this and I'm already racking my brain with what I can remember from those stories about the future back when I was 16.

Fahrenheit 451 by that one guy and The Year 2889 by Jules Verne.

They can't even compare to what I'm seeing.

And while I would like to spend a few hours walking the streets and devour some deliciously thin pizza, I have a job to do.

Planet Express. A delivery company.

The people there accepted me almost immediately. Amazed where I came from.

Especially this Farnsworth guy.

He says that the me in this universe is actually his great uncle.

That's when I learned something strange.

When I got to meet the alternate me, I learned that he was cryofrozen for 1000 years.

Apparently that technology works.

And he's still a delivery boy after all that time?

Then I met this intelligent robot, **Bender**.

A cool guy, extremely relatable. I feel privileged to know him.

He works as the assistant manager of sales; which is funny because I think I read somewhere that robots may be taking all the jobs.

And they say it like it's a bad thing!

The last person I actually care to mention is a ship captain, **Turanga Leela**.

The reason why I mention her is because personally, I find her to be weird.

I mean, she does have purple hair but I don't see it as a problem.

She also has a single eye. One might say that's weird in of itself at at least 95% of people would probably agree but…

Her eye is bigger that the size of two eyes. It takes up around a third of her entire face.

I find it really cute to be honest.

The thing I find weird about her is actually her voice.

I know for a FACT I heard it many times before.

I let her know how I feel in order to try to remember who it was and that led to us having a conversation.

"Well, there's only so many voices in the universe. Some of them are bound to be similar."

"I just find it weird; that's all. When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

"I do hope you find out, Lincoln. I'm quite curious."

Farnsworth then starts speaking.

"All right. That's enough you too. There's something I need to show. Rocket, is it?"

"Yep."

The five of us are walking down a hallway while I continue listening.

"You see, six weeks ago, the most random thing happened. We were all doing our usual activities when suddenly, out of nowhere, four robots suddenly zapped into existence armed with these stun batons and claiming to be from some multiversal corporation."

He opens a door to a room which once I peeked in, actually is a storage closet.

"Can one of you get that box from the top shelf!?"

I nudged the alternate version of me to get him to do it. He hesitates at first but eventually did what I nonverbally commanded him to do.

Sometimes it really does pay to be the adult in the room.

"Now Lincoln, I need you to dump the contents of the box directly onto the floor."

"You know I'm gonna have to clean it up later!"

"Just do it!"

He agrees to do so, spilling the contents.

Inside the box were parts.

Robot parts.

That's when Bender starts to speak.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Why would I, as a robot, allow this to happen. Well, my friend. They tried to attack me too! I couldn't believe what was happening in front of my eyes. So I got angry. I shouted 'BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS,' and destroyed each one of them!"

Bite my shiny metal ass?

Funny.

"You didn't want anyone or anything to hurt your friends so you went berserk. They're extremely lucky to have you as a friend."

I hear Bender laughing as I bent down to pick up the head of one of those robots.

I stare closely at it.

Wires sticking out all over the place, missing teeth, strangely heavy.

It's almost as it I'm holding a real human skull.

That's when Farnsworth interrupted my thoughts.

"So… do you have any idea where they came from?"

Hmmm.

"It could be the Overseer of the Multiverse but I'm not so sure."

The alternate me then decided to voice his own opinion.

"Maybe that's what he wants you to think! The whole thing about your enemies pretending to be your friends only for them to stab you in the back in the end."

"You make a good point, other me. But the Overseer doesn't fight with robots. He fights with sand zombies."

That's when everyone shouted.

"SAND ZOMBIES!"

That was loud.

"Not only that, he also gave me a gift for fighting. You see, it was after a long, hard day of work and I'm in the parking lot of the mall…"

* * *

"Stupid fat women. Stupid old women. Stupid job. Stupid family. STUPID EVERYTHING!"

Lincoln Loud slams his fists on his car door window; being slightly careful not to break it. Repairs are expensive.

That's when everything turned gray.

Time froze.

While Lincoln was trying to process what's happening, he heard what sounds like his own voice speaking to him.

He shut his eyes.

"Lincoln Loud. Nobody has ever told you that life is easy. Everybody without exception has some kind of problem. I should know. I'M THE OVERSEER OF THE MULTIVERSE!"

He opened his eyes to see the Overseer looking directly at him.

"You're me?"

"That's right. Because the events in your life have been quite… entertaining, I will offer you an opportunity to join a group that I'm putting together. I'll even give you a change in wardrobe."

Lincoln looked down to find that he isn't wearing his work clothes and tie anymore but in his football gear and holding his helmet.

POLK HIGH #33.

"Four touchdowns in a single game. I can never do that. Are you in or out?"

Lincoln quickly put on his helmet and started jumping up and down.

"I'M IN! I'M IN!"

"Good, now let's test your fighting ability. I'll give you a gift."

Lincoln then notices two piles of sand forming in front of him.

"Don't worry, my gift isn't what you'll be fighting."

Two sand zombies. Rotted flesh. Bony hands and abdomen. Scary.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"The gift I gave you is the ability to control a high powered combustion in your hands and feet. Thermochemical energy emission. Granting you speed and power!"

"WHAT!"

"JUST RUN UP TO THE BASTARDS AND PUNCH THEM REALLY HARD IN THE FACE!"

Lincoln did just that. Ending the fight before it practically began.

"Now that you got the basics down. There's a couple people I want you to meet. Don't worry. I can leave a perfect clone behind to replace you while you're gone."

* * *

"I'm going to the Overseer right now and I'm going to get answers!"

"Okay, tell the other Lincoln's I said Hi!"

"WAIT!"

I turn around. Leela.

"Please come back anytime. I get really lonely sometimes and I would like to be close to a man like you."

That's when the alternate me started to argue.

"LEELA! You would choose an alternate version of me than… ME!"

"Oh Linc, unlike you, this man is mature. He grew up. He works hard. He's just flat out more attractive. So what if he's almost double my age…"

"Okay, that's enough!"

Everybody turns towards me.

"Leela, I'm flattered. I really am. But how can someone as great as you find someone as horrible as me attractive?"

"You can't be serious."

"Let me finish what I have to say; then I'll leave. I'm not attractive.

 **I'M MARRIED WITH CHILDREN!"**

* * *

The sound of the waterfall fountains almost immediately calmed my mind as soon as I returned to the throne room.

Calming as they are, I also have something else whenever I enter a certain state of mind.

I keep it in my right pants pocket, which I took out.

A picture of my family.

I may not tell them all the time.

But I love them.

From the bottom of my heart.

This might sound weird but now I feel like a World War Two veteran looking forward to go back home and see his family again.

I hope they will understand that I can almost relate to what they're going through.

I put the photo back in my pocket then walked towards the entertainment room.

I got to ask the Overseer some questions. I'm trying to word them out in my mind.

 **I got 5 on it.**

That's when I unexpectedly hear loud screaming from the hallway coming my direction!

"AHHHHH!"

 **Grab your 40, let's get keyed**

The wise guy, L. Screaming at the top of his lungs. Trying to take off his shirt while Kronos and Jigsaw are holding his arms.

 **I got 5 on it.**

"I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!"

 **Messin with that indo weed**

Kronos shouted back.

"WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER! PRESS THE ELEVATOR BUTTON!"

 **I got 5 on it.**

We make it to the inside of the elevator where L continues screaming.

 **It's got me stuck and not go back**

"I DON'T GOT ANY HEARTBEAT! CLYDE! CLYDE! CLYDE!"

Who the hell is Clyde?

 **I got 5 on it.**

That's when Jigsaw turned to me.

"Take this. It's L's room key card.

 **Partner, let's go half on a sack.**

Like a hotel, we need those to enter our rooms.

We got out of the elevator. I used the key card on the door. Getting that somewhat satisfying green light and opened it.

We place L on the bed where he keeps thrashing around.

That's when Kronos spoke up.

"So do we just hold him down until he stops?"

"That won't be necessary."

We turn our attention to the mysterious fifth person in the room.

The Overseer.

The man I have questions to ask to.

He reached his hand over to his crown and detached some kind of light purple gem. There are many different gems on his crown; including a large, orange one in the center.

The purple gem suddenly gave off this intense glowing purple light.

Parts of L's body then suddenly glow the same color before fading out.

That seemed to calm him down. He's sleeping like a baby.

I then try to speak to the Overseer.

"Um… Overseer?"

"YES, ROCKET! I am finished with those errands. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to show Kronos something I think he'll really like."

"Wait! What?"

That's when the Overseer teleported out of the room; taking Kronos with him.

Leaving Jigsaw and me in L's room staring awkwardly at each other.

I try to break the silence.

"So… you know anything about this Clyde guy?"

He sighed. Then answers.

"Rocket, I don't know anymore. I don't know who anybody else who ever existed or will exist is anymore.

 **I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO LINCOLN LOUD IS ANYMORE!"**

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

I spent four hours researching Futurama episodes and even going to the video game to see what plot I am going to integrate this fanfiction into.

That was before I gave up and decided to have all the action take place before Rocket introduces himself.

Oh, and look forward to the next chapter.

You guys are gonna like it as much as Kronos will like it.

Until then.


	14. Chapter 13

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

Also, in this chapter, there are jokes from Hahadavis; one of the funniest people on the internet.

The jokes are not mine. Please support the original videos.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Overseer, is L going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about L. He's going to be fine. Looking back in hindsight, I should have waited until you finished all the brownies before I introduced L. My bad."

" I also requested that you bring me back to my home universe. You should have known that I was going to share."

"Oh well. Nobody's perfect."

"Anyway, why are you the only thing I can see in this universe?"

I'm not saying it's dark because if it is dark I wouldn't be seeing him while he's standing right in front of me.

"I'm just trying to prepare you before I show what I'm going to show."  
"Why do I need to prepare? Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, you just need to be prepared mentally."

Mentally?

That's when I noticed an image suddenly appearing below our feet.

It's as if we're hovering above it.

The Overseer brings us closer to show that it's a phone mounted on a wall.

He turns to me and says,

"Kronos, would you like to see your father?"

DAD!

"THAT BASTARD! HE'S IN JAIL, ISN'T HE!"

He nodded.

"Lynn Loud Sr: jailed for child endangerment. Lincoln Loud is still missing and probably kidnapped. Supposed to be the age of 13 by now."

"Wait, what?"

"Got out after three years for good behavior."

"So this is practically a recording?"

"Something that an Overseer can do, yes. Just watch. This'll be funny."

And there he is, dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit.

Looks good on him. The orange I mean.

"Why would I want to watch him call my mother?"

"Just watch."

Then I hear him speak.

For the first time in eleven years.

"Hello, Rita, it's me."

Then I hear something completely unexpected.

"BIG FELLA, HANG UP THAT PHONE AND TOOT THAT ASS UP!"

He's talking from somewhere out of sight. I don't see him.

"Overseer, who's that talking."

"Your father's cellmate. **Bernard Pipes**."

That's when I hear dad again.

"Bernard, please, I'm on the phone!"

"BIG FELLA, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO POSTPONE. COME WORK THAT JAWBONE!"

"Rita! Keep the kids away from the phone!"

NO! NO! Leave them there. Lucy needs to hear these wonderful rhymes.

"These people are crazy!"

"BIG FELLA, DON'T MAKE ME COME DISCONNECT THE LINE! I NEED TO PUT IT IN YOUR SPINE! TOOT THAT ASS UP!"

HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

This is the happiest day of my life.

"Come on Bernard, my wife can hear you!"

"FREAK MAN! FREAK MAN! YEAH THAT'S ME!"

I love you, Bernard.

"Ignore him, Rita. Did they find Lincoln yet?"

No. And they never will.

"BIG FELLA, HANG UP THAT PHONE AND RIDE IT LIKE A SAXOPHONE, TROMBONE, AND THEN XYLOPHONE!"

Bernard, PLEASE get five or six of your friends to join you.

"GUARD!"

That's when the Overseer shut off the vision.

"HEY, I was watching that!"

"There's nothing left to watch. I still got two more to show you!"

YES!

"Okay, this one actually takes place around two weeks later."

Another vision appears in front of us.

I can only see my father; who is for some reason, holding a basketball.

And I assume Bernard is in a corner someplace that we can't see.

"Okay, first time playing basketball in jail. This can't be too hard."

"COME GRAB THESE BALLS AND PUT DOWN THAT BASKETBALL!"

I'm going to love this.

"Bernard, I don't know what's with you. But I'm just trying to go hoop."

"YOU TRYING TO GO HOOP BUT YOU AIN'T GONNA BE ABLE TO POOP!"

HA! HA! Good one Bernard. I wish Lynn jr. would see the look on her father's face.

She's the bitch who put him there in the fucking first place.

"Listen, I'm just trying to go dunk!"

"I'M GONNA DUNK INTO YOUR TRUNK! TOOT THAT ASS UP!"

Not just Lynn; Lucy too. I want every single one of them to see this happening.

Well, except Lily.

"I JUST FARTED NOW COME GO RETARDED!"

Now for some reason, I'm thinking of Lori.

The big sister didn't do anything to help her little brother from the cold.

I hope Bobby left her. I hope Clyde hates her guts.

The Overseer turns to me and comments.

"He did. And he does by the way."

"WAIT! You can read minds."

"Only when I want to show someone something."

Noted.

"You wanna play basketball and give me your balls."

"I'M TRYNA HIT THAT THUMPER WHILE YOU SHOOT YOUR JUMPER!"

"GUARD!"

"TOOT THAT ASS UP!"

Seriously, where's Lucy.

"Bernard, knock it off."

"YOU TRYNA SHOOT YOUR SHOT! NOW I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THESE BACKSHOTS!"

"GUARD!"

"I'LL THROW YOU A PASS WHILE YOU THROW ME THAT ASS!"

"You're acting weird."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE COURT! TOOT THAT ASS UP; IT'S YOUR LAST RESORT!"

"GUARD!"

"DON'T BORE ME, I'M HORNY!"

Four more for the books.

"WE'RE GONNA RUN A COUPLE PLAYS. I'M GONNA HIT THAT ASS FROM BOTH WAYS!"

Make that five.

"I never seen anybody act like this over basketball. I'm just trying to shoot my three."

"COME TAKE THIS WEE-WEE!"

"Okay, that's enough!"

The Overseer shut off the vision.

He doesn't care about how much I wanted to watch the rest.

"This next one is going to be our last one."

"Come on, Overseer. I want to look at visions like this all day!"

"Well I'm the Overseer and I say NO!"

He's acting like a parent.

Wait…

"The last one takes place a month later. Lynn sr. just listened to a poem from Lucy over the phone and gets an idea."

He shows another vision.

My dad is holding a pen and paper.

Is he going to do what I think he's going to do.

"Okay, finally a rapper in jail. This can't be too hard. Hey, Bernard, you gotta listen to what I wrote."

"No, you listen to what I wrote."

Hmm. Quietest he's been so far.

"TRYING TO GET SOME OF THIS CASH! WHILE JAMMED UP IN YOUR ASS!"

There it is.

"Wait, those don't rhyme."

Then, for whatever reason, music starts playing. The Overseer has good taste.

Wait, is that caution tape?

"TAKE THAT CAUTION TAPE AND PUT IT UP! IT'S ABOUT TO GET DEADLY IN HERE!"

Wait, are those condoms?

"THOSE WON'T RHYME! IT'S TIME TO GET HIT FROM BEHIND!"

"GUARD!"

"CALL FOR THE GUARD BUT I'M ON LARGE! TOOT THAT ASS UP!"

"GUARD!"

"TAKE YOUR PEN AND WRITE BEND! FOR BEND THAT ASS OVER!"

Wait, is that a shirt Bernard just threw?

"Why are you getting naked!?"

"YOU'RE LIKE AN OPEN PIECE OF CANDY. AND I'M GONNA TAKE OFF THE REST OF THE WRAPPER!"

"GUARD! I'm not here for all that."

 **(If Heaven was a mile away.)**

 **Would I pack up my bags and leave this world behind?**

"I'M GONNA PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH YOUR ASS. CAUSE READY OR NOT; HERE I COME! TOOT THAT ASS UP!"

 **(If Heaven was a mile away.)**

 **Or save it all for you?**

"This man is hard as hell! GUARD!"

"CALL FOR THE GUARD, BUT YOUR NEW NAME IS RETARD! CAUSE I'M GONNA GO STUPID WITH THE PIPE!"

 **(If Heaven was a mile away.)**

 **Would I, fill the tank up with gas and be out the front door in a FLASH.**

Dad then picks up his pen and paper.

"I gotta add that to my rap book."

"TOOT THAT ASS UP!"

That's when I first saw Bernard. A whole half foot taller than my dad.

He puts him in a chokehold and starts pulling him towards a corner out of our sight.

"YOU WANNA RAP!? NOW GET THAT ASS TAPPED! COME HERE!"

The Overseer turns to me.

"You loved that, didn't you?"

Okay, after seeing all that, I have something to say.

"Okay man. I don't know exactly how to word this out. But thank you for everything."

He gave me a small smile.

"It's nothing really."

"No man, eleven years ago; when I was locked out of the house and forced to suffer the cold over what those bastards believed I was. I figured my life is worth absolutely nothing. That I would die and the world wouldn't care. But then you came to my universe, you wanted to show me that someone did care and I thank you every day since then."

"You know, we had this conversation like five times already."

"Once more. Just once more. The man that's getting raped right now out of sight doesn't have the right to call me my father. Only in a biological sense. You brung me to Detroit, gave me the education I needed, made sure I learned how to drive, got me a job and the perfect disguises. Robert even helped me get away from my sisters when they came to Detroit."

"Really?"

I impersonate Robert's voice the best I can.

"'Don't worry Lincoln. If you don't want to be seen by them, just go in the office. I'll handle it. No eleven year old should ever have to go through what they put you through.'"

"I didn't know who Robert was. I figured a job is a job."

"Anyway, I gotta ask you something."

"Yeah, what?"

Okay, here goes.

"Overseer, I want to call you **Father.** "

His eyes widened as he takes a step back.

"Well, I can understand the logic in it."

"You've done so much for me. I owe you my life."

"You may call me whatever you wish. Just don't do it in front of the others. Now give me a hug, um… son."

I'm so happy right now.

I walked up to him and did just that.

Then I heard that sound of music. Another song.

" **I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,** *GUARD!* **to be calm, when you found something going on.** *GUARD!*

 **But take your time,**

 **Think a lot, why think of everything you've got** *GUARD!*

 **For you will still be here tomorrow,** *GUARD!* **but your dreams may not.**

 **How can I try to explain,**

 **When I do, he turns away again.** *GUARD!* **It's always been the same.**

 **Same old story.** *GUARD!*

 **From the moment I could talk,**

 **I was ordered to listen,** *GUARD!* **now there's a way**

 **And I know that I have…**

 ***GUARD!"**

This is getting really fucking annoying.

"Okay, that's enough."

The Overseer stopped hugging me, muted my dad's voice, then stopped the vision.

"Where have you gotten that wonderful song; I never heard it before."

"Believe it or not; I actually got it from a superhero movie."

"So like Ace Savvy?"

"Oh no! I can name at least ten superheroes of the multiverse that are much, much cooler than Ace Savvy!"

"REALLY! TELL ME!"

"First things first, I would like for you to see your family in present time. They're actually attending a baseball game with Lynn jr. playing."

"Are you suggesting that…"

"We barge in there as the invisible beings that we are and make her team lose the game!"

"AWESOME! LET'S GO!"

"BUT FIRST! A little change of attire is in order."

He reaches his hand towards his crown; pulling out a different gem than the one he used to calm down L. This one is light green in color.

It then started glowing brightly; he's using it to change not only my clothes, but his as well!

When it's finished, I looked at him; then myself.

"Uh… father? Why are we dressed up as angels?"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Please don't sue me, Hahadavis.


	15. Chapter 14

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 14

"The Saw series, The Hunger Games, Die Hard, and Married with Children. I don't even know what fiction and reality are anymore!"

I turn to the others; they didn't listen. They're too busy stuffing their faces with all this food Mellark got out of that magic fridge.

L woke up shortly after the Overseer left Rocket and I behind to look after him and Mellark and Sol came back not long after.

I've been watching T.V. ever since.

My good friend, Mellark has been eating chili cheese hot dogs for the past five minutes with some of that brown sugar bacon on the side.

I tried a piece; I liked it more than I thought I would.

Sol is sitting in the center. Munching on an entire pepperoni pizza.

Personally, I don't find that all that unusual. I've done it myself twice before I decided to change my life.

What really stuck out to me is what Rocket is eating.

BEEF RIBS THAT ARE BIGGER THAN HIS DAMN FACE!

Are those from Texas or something?

Then there's L. I don't know it the magic brownies from earlier gave him side effects but the stuff he decided to eat…

Mellark made a comment.

"You know, those five watermelon wedges and ten scoops of pistachio ice cream were meant for all of us, L."

He didn't move a muscle and just said.

"So? You can always get more. It's not like we have a shortage or anything."

That's true.

I looked down at the food given to me.

A giant cheeseburger loaded with chili and an enormous mountain of fries beside it.

It's as messy as one could imagine.

While it may be the best chili I ever had, (probably enough to make me attend any public events centered around it for about the next decade if I ever get out of here) I only managed to eat half of it as well as a few of the fries to try to clean whatever mess it left behind.

I don't see any trash cans anywhere. Maybe the Overseer can simply make all this mess stop existing.

Anyway, Mellark really didn't need to go out of his way to give all this to me.

I would have been content with just a cheese sandwich on wheat bread.

And if I felt REALLY hungry, I would have politely asked for a small salad without dressing on the side.

There's too much food left over; not just mine either; that goes for all of us. If I take one more bite, I'll pop.

To try to take my mind off the subject, I'll talk to the others.

"Hey Mellark, I'm curious. What universe did you find yourself in?"

He finishes his chili dog and answers.

"Well, man. I'm glad you asked. You see, I didn't see another version of me to help out but what I did see was some sort of reenactment of the 74th Hunger Games."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, except that this reenactment tried too hard to be funny. I couldn't understand what was going on most of the time. They didn't even call it the Hunger Games. They called it The Starving Games."

"Don't those terms mean basically the same thing?"

"Hey, man. All I know is that I realized I really was starving and so was everybody else I was watching with."

"That's what made you get all this food?"

"I got the Overseer to get my ass out of there after they showcased this six hundred thousand calorie Triple Bypass Burger. I thought to myself, 'what's six hundred thousand calories without friends to share it with?'"

Wow. Um…

Then L spoke.

"The food you gave each of us is nowhere near a hundred and twenty thousand calories, Mellark."

I then question Sol.

"Hey Sol. Did you have to fight anyone or anything in your trip to another universe."

He closed his eyes. Chuckled. And looks at me.

"By fighting, does that include having an intense debate?"

"Um… maybe. Were you thinking of the Overseer while you were, you know, speaking."

"I always think of the Overseer and everything he's given me. But the me from that universe is quite a pain in the ass."

"How so… I mean, what were you talking about?"

"Okay… stop me if you heard this one before. That goes for all of you. For thousands of years, everybody thought that the earth was round."

I hear L groan.

"Oh no. Not this again."

"No. No. Hear me out. In each of our universes, it seems that there's a group of people who delude themselves into thinking that the Earth is flat."

L then speaks up.

"And I have debunked each and every explanation they gave me."

"But the universe I went to… the earth really IS flat and the me from that universe is a leader of the 'Spherical Earth Society.'"

Whoa.

An awkward silence.

"I had to explain that the world is flat…"

"I can put two and two together. You don't have to worry."

"Thanks, Jigsaw."

Then we hear the sound of laughter.  
Kronos and the Overseer have returned!

"MAN! You should have seen the look on her face! HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
"And the way Lily was screaming to the others 'GUYS! ANGELS! I SEE ANGELS!' Too bad I had to blur out our faces though."

I then notice Kronos looking… different.

Instead of a orange shirt and hoodie and blue jeans, he looks like the stereotypical main character of those 3D RPG games.

Light blue with what looks like a glowing rock of the same color embedded in his chest.

Reminds me of Tony Stark.

I love what he ended up doing in Avengers: Endgame.

Rocket is the first to comment.

"Hey man. Looking good rockin that blue!"

Then L stands up.

"Forget the change in wardrobe. Overseer! I have questions to ask!"

The Overseer put on a serious face and then answered.

"What is it? Did you end up SEEING SOMETHING YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO!?"

Where's this coming from?

"What do you know about a corporation sending robots that can travel through universes with the sole purpose of killing me!?"

That's when Sol and Mellark stand up.

"What's this I'm hearing about robots!?"

"I can definitely destroy them if they mess with me but what's happening?"

Kronos leaned towards Mellark and said,

" **THINGS ARE HAPPENING.** "

"Oh."

"OKAY! To answer your question, L. Don't worry about it. That 'corporation' won't bother any of you with those robots anymore. They will most likely know that they will have to answer to ME if they do."

I turn to L. He narrows his eyes.

"But why send them in the damn first place?"

"I believe it's to send a message. That you guys aren't the only ones capable of multiversal travel. Again, just don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't worry about this? I find that to be hard to believe. Okay. Second Question."

He points to Kronos.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR PARENTS AND TEN SISTERS DO TO YOU!? I'M REALLY FUCKING CURIOUS!"

Watch your profanity, L.

"L, if you must know, they locked me out of the house and forced me to sleep outside in the cold because they think I'm bad luck."

Exactly what I would have told him. I mean, everything did work out in the end for me anyway, but maybe not so much for him.

L is just standing there now; his eyes wide and mouth open.

This actually goes on for about five seconds; then he speaks.

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD!"

"WHAT, YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!? I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, L! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

L gave Kronos a concerned look; speaking in a lower tone of voice this time.

"Kronos, that's not what I meant. I…"

"WELL, WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU MEAN THEN!"

Wait, are those tears in his eyes.

I turn to the others; they're just watching them.

Not even the Overseer wants to comment at this point.

"Come on man. Don't cry. What I'm trying to say is that only stupid people believe in luck. I live in the real world, Kronos. I believe that anything can happen if enough opportunities are given; like, for example, winning the lottery. It's statistics."

Kronos sniffed; then gave L a small smile.

"Thanks, L. You're a true friend."

Friend.

FRIEND!?

"Kronos! I need to talk to you about Clyde!"

"Not now, Jigsaw! Now is the time for healing."

Damn Kronos.

All of a sudden, I then hear someone yawning.

We all turn to the Overseer.

"Well, I'm glad everything got settled. I'm going to take a nap on my chair."

L then stepped forward.

"Wait, Overseer, I have one more…"

"I'm not going to give away my backstory until later, L. Just hang in there until then, okay. Oh… and Jigsaw."

Oh, shit. Am I in trouble.

Was I REQUIRED to go into the multiverse?

"Um… yes, Overseer?"

"In case you were wondering, I CAN make that mess stop existing."

He looks past me and onto the coffee table behind us.

I turn around.

Clean as a whistle.

Well, I'll be damned.

"If any of you need me, don't hesitate to wake me up. I can also hear calls for help in my dreams. Just another perk of being an Overseer!"

IS THERE ANYTHING THIS GUY CAN'T DO!

He leaves the room, leaving only the six of us.

I stare awkwardly. I had to say something if no one else will.

"So… you guys wanna play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate or something?"

Rocket gave me a questioning look.

"What's that?"


	16. Chapter 15

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 15

Before I was about to explain the game to Rocket, Mellark spoke up.

"Hey guys, I would love to stay and play with you all but there's a whole multiverse out there. I'm going back in."

"Okay man, I'd tell you to be careful but it does look like you're ready for anything."

"That's right. Because I have THIS!"

He went over to the wall and picked up the bow and arrows he laid there earlier when he went to get the food.

"The bow of Katniss Everdeen; provided by the Overseer himself!"

Then I hear Kronos comment.

"If only I hadn't fainted in that limo. I would have seen it earlier."

I responded back.

"We all fainted in that limo, Kronos. That was the plan of the Overseer all along. Ending that altered reality of Los Angeles he has shown us."

Mellark smiles at us.

"I'll be right back before long. Have fun!"

And just like that, he runs off.

Then L speaks up.

"Hey, I would love to play Super Smash Bros. but I'm only familiar with Melee and I really don't want any information on future games."

"Okay, L. What do you want to play then?"

"Actually, I don't feel like playing at all. Since I practically forced Kronos to share his backstory, I think it's only fair to share mine."

That's when Kronos comments.

"Don't worry about it, L. You don't have to…"

"It's okay, Kronos. I'm sure everyone else is curious too."

Sol then speaks up.

"I'm curious."

Okay, I'm curious too.

It's about time for him to explain how Clyde killed all those people.

"To summarize everything I went through, I think it's best to skip to the very end."

* * *

Clyde is seen standing in front of his father, the chief of the Detroit Police Department: **Harold McBride**.

There is a rather tense atmosphere surrounding them.

"Dad." Clyde spoke.

"I always looked up to you. You hate injustice, and try to be a good example to others. I still respect that. So I knew you'd understand. What I'm about to do."

He looks down, and sniffs his nose.

"Dad. I'm sorry. It's time."

Harold then goes to unlock the briefcase he has been holding. Opening it to show that it's empty.

Clyde's eyes widened in response.

"Where's the Death Note?"

"Clyde."

Clyde looks into his father's eyes.

"They showed me everything. The video footage. Your conversations."

"What?"

Footsteps are then heard from above as three men with guns aimed their weapons at Clyde from the floor above.

Then a fourth agent, a female, runs up to **Haiku** , who had been watching the whole conversation. She grabs her arm and puts her in handcuffs.

"AH! CLYDE, NO!"

Clyde watches Haiku with a surprised face.

"Clyde."

He looks over to Harold.

"You are… under arrest."

Clyde couldn't believe what he is hearing. While he is trying to process everything going on, suddenly he hears another voice.

"I'm so sorry."

He looks up.

L.

"We could have been… friends, Clyde."

"Jackson. You're still… but how?"

Clyde then thought about everything that has happened then realized something.

He turned his head towards what he thought was his Death Note.

"The notebook's fake."

Angrily, he turned to Haiku.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Haiku looked saddened by the accusation and said,

"That's not true. Why would I ever turn on you like that!? I don't care if you are the devil in disguise. I love you all the same."

Clyde then hears L walk down the steps.

"Haiku Aryn Rose never betrayed you, Clyde. I just never expected you to use the shinigami."

He then waves around something in his hand.

The Death Note.

"This is the real one. This is the Death Note Haiku dug up."

He then opens the book to reveal something written.

"And THIS… is my real name. The one you've been looking for all this time."

' _Lincoln Loud,_

 _Dies peacefully of heart failure, 23 days later.'_

"One cannot change what is written in a Death Note; the rules say. So I wrote my name in it first to lock in my own death."

He closes the notebook.

"And now I only have twenty more days to live, which means that you can no longer kill me with this."

"When did you switch them." Questioned Clyde.

"All the criminals I wrote in there really did die!" Haiku shouted.

"Only on the first day. That's when we confirmed finally that you were the second Kira. And that the thirteen day rule was a fake. **Watari** had them switched from the second day on. We watched her very carefully and had the deaths covered on the news channels as if Kira had indeed returned and resumed killing. _Fake news, one might say._ Anyway, the problem was that we still had no evidence proving that Clyde McBride is Kira. Bravo, Clyde. You never gave us an inch. And that is why…"

He sits down on a chair in his unique way.

"I had to give up my own life. In order to carry out my plan, I needed Chief McBride's help. At first he was against it because he is a just man with a good heart. But then, when I showed him the Death Note and that I already written my own name in it, he recognized my determination and decided to go along with my plan. You know what Clyde, up until the last second. He refused to believe that you were Kira. Despite all the proof. Instead of going to the heliport, your father and his task force actually stayed behind. They were here and they saw everything."

Clyde looks around the room. Haiku. His father. And then L.

"I do regret… Watari. I honestly didn't think the shinigami would write his name down. The last mistake I'll ever make."

"Clyde."

Clyde looked towards Harold.

"You were saying that I would understand. That you're building a better world here for us. But I'm sorry. I don't understand. THIS ISN'T JUSTICE AT ALL!"

Clyde then responded.

"Before I found the notebook… the world was rotten with criminals who laughed at the legal system. It was a world of hypocrisy. But I changed all that. With Kira around, the crime rate dropped by seventy percent. Isn't that the world you wanted, Dad? A world of peace and harmony."

He pushes a small button on his wristwatch, releasing a small piece of the Death Note.

The men from above notice this.

And one proceeded to shoot Clyde in the leg.

"AUUUGH!" He falls to the ground, with the piece of the Death Note falling out of reach.

"CLYDE, NOOOO!" Haiku shouted with tears in her eyes.

Then L spoke.

"That's a piece of the Death Note isn't it. You had it hidden on you. That's how the news reporter was killed. That's it then.

 **This case is solved.** "

* * *

So that explains it.

L has learned the same lesson I learned after Luan's killing best friend prank.

The knowledge of death changes everything.

Most people have the luxury of not knowing when they'll die.

When they do, that when they start REALLY living their life.

They savor every little thing that comes their way…

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING!"

Rocket, you shook my vision with the volume of your voice; tone it down.

"A notebook that can kill people!? How is that even possible!?"

My thoughts exactly, Sol.

I turn my attention towards Kronos. He doesn't say a word.

It seems that he is not just listening to L's story with his ears.

But also his heart.

A friend listening to another friend talking about their horrible day.

I wish Mellark was here listening to this. I would be the one to calm him down.

"I'm not finished with my story: let me continue."

There's more?

* * *

Ignoring the sharp pain in his leg, Clyde stands up.

"That's right. I really am Kira. I am the God of this new world."

"No you're not. You're just a pathetic murderer. And the Death Note here is the deadliest weapon on the whole planet."

Clyde squints his eyes.

"L, you have no idea what's going on out there. Innocent people are falling victim to evil bastards. WORTHLESS SCUM! WHO DON'T DESERVE THE PRECIOUS GIFT OF LIFE!"

* * *

Okay. I have more in common with this homicidal maniac than I would like to admit.

* * *

"THAT'S THE KIND OF REALITY WHICH THE LAW IS POWERLESS!"

"Clyde."

He turns his attention towards Harold.

"You're right. The law is not perfect. And those who make laws aren't perfect either. But it's a never ending effort with the purpose and intention of serving justice! What you've done is selfish. No matter what, killing people is NEVER THE ANSWER!"

"This is nothing but a waste of time."

Clyde takes a deep breath; while also straightening himself up.

He yells at the top of his lungs…

 **"** RYUK! **"**

Then, out of nowhere, descending like a dove, the Shinigami, Ryuk, is at Clyde's side.

" **You called?"**

L bites his thumb.

"Another shinigami. Can everyone who touched the notebook see him!"

They all nod.

Clyde looks over to Ryuk.

"Ryuk. I can still keep you entertained."

" **Oooooh."**

"But you've got to kill them first. KILL ALL OF THEM RIGHT NOW, RYUK!"

Harold looks at his adopted son with a look of despair.

"What's taking you so long? Just write a name down in your Death Note."

" **A name, huh?"**

Ryuk opens his Death Note with a pen in his hand.

"DROP IT!" "STOP HIM!"

The men fire their guns at Ryuk as he is writing, not being effective in the slightest.

Shinigami can't get hurt.

Clyde bursts out into laughter.

"It's no use. Ryuk, have you finished?"

" **HA! HA! HA! HA! Uh-huh."**

"Let me see."

" **Okay."**

Clyde looks at the name Ryuk has written down.

' _Clyde McBride'_

Shocked, he steps back.

Haiku and Harold are also shocked.

" **Who told you that you could rely on me? You're done."**

"W-wait a second. I told you; I'm going to keep you entertained!"

" **I've had enough fun. Haven't you?"**

"W-what are you talking about, Ryuk? T-the fun's just started!"

" **I forgot to tell you; humans who use Death Notes don't make their way to Heaven or to Hell. What awaits them after death… is nothingness."**

Suddenly, Clyde feels a painful tightening in his chest.

He tightly grabs it and falls to the ground.

"CLYDE!"

Harold runs up to him. Holding him in his arms.

Haiku is seen crying in the background.

Clyde struggles to speak.

"How could this happen? All I ever wanted was real justice. The kind of justice you taught me about."

The tightening in his chest gets worse.

"AUUGH! KIRA WAS REAL JUSTICE! Dad, you've got to understand."

He closes his eyes.

With tears in his eyes, Harold hugs the now deceased Clyde.

"Fool. You damn fool."

After seeing all that happen, L started to speak again.

"I'll dispose of all the Death Notes."

He looks toward a surprised Ryuk, who comments,

" **Aren't you even going to use it? Well that's just boring."**

Ryuk sprouts his wings and flies away.

 _20 days later._

L is playing chess by himself.

Chief McBride walks in.

"I told the commissioner everything, except for the shinigami."

"I did tell the ICPO everything, but they didn't believe my report."

Harold takes a deep breath.

"They decided, Kira's death will be kept secret."

"And Clyde was murdered by Kira. Is that how the story goes?"

"My husband, Howie. He must never know. Haiku has also lost her memories."

"That's because I've burnt both the Death Notes."

"Jackson."

L looks up at Harold.

"How do I say this; I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should apologize. I sacrificed a lot of lives… and I couldn't save Clyde."

"You know… It has been a great honor to have worked with you."

"My time is almost up… but actually… I've never had parents, Chief McBride. But I do know that you are a great father. Take care."

"Jackson…"

L smiles and sits back.

"Farewell, Chief McBride. The honor was mine."

Harold gives a small smile back and walks out of the room, but not before turning back.

And giving a salute.

L is alone now; anticipating his death.

But then he hears a strange voice in his head.

" _YOU DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE. LET ME HELP YOU."_

He felt like he was going to lose consciousness.

He looks over at a picture of Watari.

And fainted.

* * *

"...And when I came to. I found myself in an apartment. With a letter giving me instructions about what I needed to do next and that I have officially crossed universes."

Nobody wanted to say anything after that.

"Then I messaged Kronos."

A shinigami? Really?

And why the name Jackson?

* * *

The Overseer sits down at his throne room. Calmed by the sound of the fountains on either side of him.

He wanted to take a nap but somehow couldn't.

He sighed. This happened many times before.

So he does what he always did when this happens.

He grabs his sceptre.

"Display."

And just like that, the sceptre projects a hologram of the accessible multiverse.

Each universe on display is about the size of a styrofoam filler bead and they were all clumped together like them.

Three-fourths of them have an orange color (his favorite); these are the ones which the Overseer labels 'average.'

Normal.

The remaining one-fourth of the universes are colored white. They're all grouped together on the bottom right of the cluster and attached to the orange universes. The Overseer labels these universes, 'not average.'

Abnormal.

But they are extremely interesting to look into. Like a movie or video game.

That's where he chose most of the council members.

But as far as the reason why he brought the display up…

"6...7...8...9...10."

Suddenly, one of the orange universes morphed from a vibrant orange to a pitch dark black.

The newly transformed universe then breaks off from the rest of the multiverse and levitates toward another grouped up cluster of universes on the top right. Separate.

"7...8...9...10."

Another universe turns from orange to black and does the same thing the first one did.

"7...8...9...10."

Another one.

"7...8...9...10."

Another one.

Orange universes are taking the empty spaces the black universes leave behind.

"7...8...9...10!"

Another one.

"Why am I doing this!? This doesn't help at all!"

In a fit of rage, the Overseer threw his sceptre into the fountain. Submerging it entirely.

' _What the hell is wrong with all of them!? FUCK! Lincoln Loud can't just… GODDAMN IT ALL!'_

The Overseer sighed; looking over at the discarded sceptre. He knew he couldn't leave it there.

He walked over and retrieved it; letting it dry against the throne chair.

He then sat down.

 _And like an overwhelmed father, buried his face in his hands._


	17. Chapter 16

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 16

Three hours.

Three FUCKING hours.

That's one hundred and eighty minutes since I traveled to this universe and almost nothing is happening.

I should have just stayed with the others.

And I think watch some brothers smash each other in an ultimate way or something.

But I refuse to give up. I'm helping somebody today!

This world I find myself in is rather… undeveloped.

Besides the occasional glaring I receive from random strangers, I'd say that I actually blend right in.

No technology, no advanced transportation, no guns.

What year is this?

I don't see any horses around either.

We're they all killed to prevent the population from starving during a winter storm so harsh that nobody has prepared for?

Well, at the end of the day, I guess I should be happy that they didn't turn to cannibalism.

I heard somewhere back in my home universe about a topic like that.

It was two guys just talking. I have no idea why I was there but I did remember one statement.

Babies taste best? I'm not sure if that's true or not.

I mean, now that I think about it, it kinda does make sense.

I remember my parents, Lynn and Rita Loud, they brought home three ounces of veal to celebrate the beginning of the new year.

And that's WITH the better lifestyle given to all the districts.

In order to try to prevent another rebellion while sitting in office, President Seymour Hoffman decided to use a portion of the tax dollars into recreation projects.

Some restrictions were lifted and people were paid more.

Poverty is practically non-existent.

All thanks to the capitol. And President Hoffman.

Looking back, I think it was his theater piece that got him elected.

Simulacra.

A play within a play, within a play, within a play, within a play, within a play, within a play, within a play and so on.

A masterpiece.

It was meant to be felt, rather than understood.

Speaking of which, maybe I should try to stop trying to understand what I just saw; like, ten minutes ago.

Without any horses around, I guess that there has gotta be some people that are willing to get paid for carrying about a hundred pounds of stuff all day.

That's understandable; a man's gotta eat.

What I don't understand is why they gotta be slamming two halves of a coconut together while traveling!

Is it to keep their sanity? Give them something to think about?

And where did they even get coconuts anyway?

Also, the guy in front. He's acting like he really is on a horse.

Holding imaginary reins while skipping. What a joke.

Anyway.

I am now stalking three knights right now. Maybe something unexpected will happen and I end up helping the knights with something.

Or I could end up saving somebody FROM these knights.

I really don't care either way.

We just now left the woods and are now travelling on a mountainous terrain. I made sure to hide behind some large rocks so that they won't be able to see me.

However, something unexpected came up the third time I concealed myself.

I looked down on a pile of bones.

Human bones.

It took every ounce of willpower I had to protect myself from screaming and giving away my location.

I've seen corpses before but they weren't dead for very long. This person must have died at least a year before I came to this universe.

And what did they die of anyway?

Disease? Starvation?

I have a bad feeling about this.

I managed to catch up to them. They seem to be inspecting the increasing number of bones but they are much more calmer than I am.

There seems to be more bones up ahead near the entrance of that small cave; which is where the knights seem to be heading next.

Come to think of it, I think it was a giant beast that killed all these people and it lives in the cave. I mean… It's a possibility.

I peeked my head from the rock only to see the three knights gather around something.

A small, cute, pudgy, white rabbit.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a giant beast. If it was, it would have already eaten that rabbit.

I don't know about the other Lincolns, but I just ADORE rabbits.

The fur. The ears. The way they eat.

I think I love them more than I love pigs.

I swear, if I ever browse around a random marketplace selling random junk back in District 10 and I see a stuffed toy rabbit, I'd instantly purchase it at double the price the seller wants.

I see one of the knights get on one knee and I assume he's going to pet it.

Maybe these guys really aren't so bad after all.

I oughta just come out of hiding, introduce myself, shake their hands, and get a turn to pet the…

"AUUUGH!"

OH MY GOD!

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

"AHHHHH!"

I went back into hiding.

Nobody is going to believe me if I tell them.

Probably kick me out of the council.

The rabbit just… attacked.

It's teeth are…

It can leap about…

It always goes for the throat and never another part of the body.

I gently hold my throat in my right hand; stroking it a little bit.

I'm glad I have this to breathe.

Okay, if I leave this universe and let that… BEAST live, it'll probably kill like fifty or even sixty people before it dies naturally.

I pull out my bow from its holder.

That's what I keep thinking.

It's My bow now. Not Katniss Everdeen's.

What did the Overseer say earlier when he gave this to me.

Hmmm.

" _Now remember, if you ever find yourself in a situation where you don't think that bow alone will help, just imagine yourself channeling the spirit of Katniss Everdeen. A miracle WILL happen with the arrows."_

I pull out a single arrow and stare at the tip.

The Overseer never let me down before.

Here goes.

I am now channeling the spirit of Katniss Everdeen.

I tightly close my eyes.

I imagine volunteering as tribute to protect my little sister, Primrose.

I imagine the timer counting down to zero and everybody jumping off the podiums and into the cornucopia.

I imagine shooting an arrow into Cato's hand to save the life of my lover, Peeta.

I slowly open my eyes.

And saw that the tip of the arrow is no longer gray.

But reddish orange.

My favorite color.

Then, by pure instinct, I leaped out of my hiding spot, aimed the arrow at the blood stained rabbit as it munches on the corpses of the knights, and shot at it.

The arrow sparked a massive explosion.

Bastard died before it knew what hit him.

Heh. Heh.

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

It feels like every ounce of energy I have left over is now gone.

So I sat down, admiring the smoke, the fire, and the smell.

I just saved many lives today.

Too bad I couldn't save those three.

But at the end of the day, the Overseer is always right.

Pretending to channel the spirit of Katniss Everdeen really DID work.

I held the bow up to my face. And kissed it.

Speaking of Katniss, as I imagined those things, I almost feel as if she and I are communicating over space and time on a deep, spiritual, mystical level.

That can't be it. I'm just talking to myself.

Am I going crazy?

Well, it doesn't matter because before long, I'll be married.

I'm looking forward to having my lover in my arms again.

I have very great memories of us together.

Our first conversation, our first date, or first meal together.

Our first kiss.

Alright, I'm done daydreaming. It's time for me to…

WHOA!

Why does the unexpected always happen while I'm in deep thought.

A green portal just appeared out of nowhere.

Wait, someone's coming out of it.

Another version of me!

He's holding some sort of gun in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

And his clothing.

A professional business suit and orange tie.

Who is he?

He takes a moment to take in his surroundings as if he has done this many times before.

As if he's admiring the grass, the rocks, and the sky.

Then he turns his attention towards me.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Ummm, good afternoon."

"Heh. Heh. It is, isn't it. Wonderful weather we're having. Now I know you're a busy man so I won't take up too much of your time. Considering *ahem* what you just went through."

He points to the large, smoking crater where the rabbit used to be.

"Now I know what you're thinking. 'How can another version of me even EXIST!' Well, my friend, the answer lies within this not so little concept called 'The Infinite Multiverse Theory.' Except, it's not a theory. It's REAL! And with **Lincorp** Brand Multiversal Travel Technology, YOU can explore infinite possibilities within the multiverse. And the best part about all this is, Lincorp is always looking for new people to sell their products!"

Uh, WHAT!?

"You see, with Lincorp, you get to be your OWN boss. This is the TRUE secret to success. This is, my friend, the opportunity of a LIFETIME! This is YOUR BUSINESS! And if you play your cards right, you can enjoy the GREATNESS of luxury money can buy; with the Lincorp Life Pension Package in a very short fourteen years! And this is all possible thanks to the very EXISTENCE of the Multiverse!"

"Multiverse? Did you say Multiverse!?"

"Yes sir. With such a wide variety of Multiversal travel devices, if you don't want to travel by portal, we also give you the option of traveling without portals by giving you a different device and not the one I hold in my hand; which requires me pulling what is called a trigger. Only for the very small price of ONE silver piece."

"Multiverse. MULTIVERSE!"

"Uh, sir? You're kinda scaring me."

"MULLLLTIIIVEEE-"

" **GrrrrrAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

WHAT THE HELL!

And what's with the creepy piano music; where's it coming from?

"Um, it sounded like it came from that cave. ARE YOU SURE YOU KILLED IT!"

Uh…

"And I never knew that this 'Overseer' character can be so talented at piano."

Huh. How does he…

" _Oh, the Bunyip's very bad._

 _And the Bunyip's very bold._

 _And they tell me that the Bunyip's…_

 _Now a thousand years old."_

"OVERSEER! WHY ARE YOU SINGING!?"

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS A BUNYIP?"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M NOT STAYING TO FIND OUT!"

I grab the stranger's gun from his hand, shot it at the ground, hoping the Overseer would take me back to the throne, covered my face with my other arm, and dived in.

* * *

" _So you better come home, quickly._

 _And you better hide very soon._

 _Or the Bunyip's going to get you._

 _In the Bunyip Moooooon."_

The salesman Lincoln shakes his head and follows Mellark into the portal.

* * *

Sitting down on a rock after seeing everything happen, the ghost of a woman who looks around the age of 20 stares into the large, smoking crater.

" _Using my bow. Stealing Peeta's name. Loves the Capitol._

 _I FUCKING HATE THIS GUY!"_


	18. Chapter 17

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 17

After I calmed myself down by looking at the waterfall fountains, I try to process what just happened.

I heard a loud roar, then piano music.

Wait.

I don't claim to be a very smart person but for the entire time that I've been in the Overseer's castle or whatever, I have NOT seen a piano.

"Hmmm. Nice fountains."

I turned around to see my accomplice has followed me into the throne room.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they are…"

"HEY! You need to explain yourself to the Overseer; since you claim to know him just as much as you know how to travel through universes!"

"Well, that's a little rude."

"I don't give a FUCK! COME WITH ME!"

I make my way towards the entertainment room while looking behind my back every few seconds to make sure that he doesn't try something.

"This place could use some decor."

That's what I thought when I first saw it.

I hear the voices of the others.

"GUYS! I'M NOT CHEATING! I'M JUST PLAYING THE GAME!"

"THIS GAME IS NOT FAIR, JIGSAW! WE SHOULD HAVE SWITCHED OFF THE GODDAMN HAMMER!"

"ROCKET'S RIGHT! TURN OFF THE HAMMER OR I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!"

I ignore them and looked at Kronos.

"This is very interesting; I didn't know Cass Gilbert along with his son designed the 13 ton, bronze doors of the Supreme Court, L. Oh, hey Mellark. Who's your new friend."

The seller extends his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Lincoln Loud. I'm 34 and I've been traveling the Multiverse for the last thirteen years."

"Call me Kronos, I just started yesterday."

"And I'm L."

The others stopped… whatever they were doing and joined in.

"Rocket."

"Sol."

"Jigsaw. Mellark, what is this all about? Why do you have to bring another Lincoln Loud here? Does the Overseer know about this?"

"I…"

"Know about what?"

Speak of the devil.

The Overseer.

The seller looked at him like the first time I laid eyes on the view of the Capitol.

"The Overseer of the Multiverse. Wooooow. You look EXACTLY like the office managers say you would."

Rocket stepped forward.

"Wait a second. Office managers… and you travel the Multiverse? Do you know anything about your corporation sending robots to other universes?"

"Yes, they are created by the robotics division. And it's the scouter division that sends them. You see, the entire job of the scouter division, in case you were wondering, is to scout the Multiverse for any potential threats against Lincorp. But all they really want to do is just to send a message; not to kill anyone."

"Okay, so this Lincorp sent out the robots that Professor Farnsworth shown me; got it."

"Farnsworth? OH! Futurama! I love that show! Have you seen Bender too!?"

"Okay. That's enough!"

The Overseer quickly ended the conversation.

"Would you kindly tell the council about Lincorp so that I don't have to. No detail is too small to be spared."

"Hmm. Okay. Since you asked nicely. Lincorp is a giant, multiversal corporation that makes its money through multiversal travel gadget sales, investments in stocks, gold, and silver, and in extremely rare cases, theft."

Wait, theft?

L then makes a comment.

"Interesting, who is the C.E.O.?"

"That is the biggest mystery of Lincorp. Nobody knows. At least, nobody I work with. You gotta know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows some guy's COUSIN! Then if you're lucky, you get a brief meeting with the C.E.O. before, and I'm just assuming this so don't quote me, you get your memories erased."

"That's… terrible."

"That's business."

Kronos takes a step forward.

"So… you're a multiversal salesman?"

"That's right. And for a company that's always looking for new Lincolns to sell their products."

Kronos's eyes then shot open.

"Wait a second! You sell products to people like us then they're supposed to make money selling those SAME products to others? THAT'S A FUCKING PYRAMID SCHEME!"

Suddenly, the seller doesn't seem very happy anymore. In fact, it's like he's saying 'No more Mr. Nice Guy.'

"NO! IT'S NOT A FUCKING PYRAMID SCHEME!"

We all take a step back; this is going to be scary.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HAVING TO HEAR THAT DUMBASS STATEMENT! INFINITE UNIVERSES! INFINITE LINCOLNS! INFINITE MONEY! THE CYCLE REPEATS ITSELF TO INFINITY! IT'S NOT FUCKING ROCKET SCIENCE!"

He takes a deep breath.

"I don't even need this, I'm going to retire in less than a month anyway! I DRIVE A FUCKING SILVER MERCEDES THAT'S PAID FOR BY LINCORP! I MADE $3700 on my VERY FIRST DAY! But that is the most one can make due to the rules. I don't even know how the money even GOT into my savings account but I'm not complaining."

I spoke up.

"Are… you gonna be okay?"

He looks at me.

"I'm gonna retire at 35 years old and spend the rest of my life without having anything to worry about. I don't have to risk seeing those… **those brats** anymore."

Brats?

"Um, they're your… coworkers? Is that the reason you act this way?"

"What!? No! You know what I mean… **THEM!** "

Sol took a step forward.

"Come on man; stop playing the pronoun game. I tried it with Kronos and he didn't take it too well."

The sellers eyes widened.

"WAIT! You all don't know?"

"Don't know what? We're completely clueless about who you're talking about. Who are these… brats?"

His mouth is now hanging wide open.

He turns to the Overseer.

"You didn't tell them?"

Kronos spoke up.

"Tell us what?... Overseer!?"

The Overseer stared at the ground. A sorrowful look on his face.

"I'm sorry guys. You all had to know eventually. Better sooner rather than later. I'm going back to my chair."

He walks away.

The seller turns back to us and gives a creepy smile.

"Well, I never thought that I would be the one to explain this. And to the Council of Lincs of all people. Okay, I'll tell you everything."

Okay, here we go. This seems serious.

"Whenever I have to give a presentation, I like the people who I talk to try to do something and be active instead of just sitting down and getting fatigued. Raise your hand if you have one or more sisters."

Crap, I'm an only child.

Kronos, Sol, and my good friend, Jigsaw raised their hands.

"Good, now I want all the sisterless Lincolns to stand in a single file line on my right and the Lincolns with sisters to stand in a single file line on my left."

We all looked at each other.

And ended up doing just that.

Talk about audience participation.

"Now, one by one, I want us all to tell everyone our current occupation or the last job you had before you knew about… all of this. We'll go counter clockwise. I'll start; Furniture Salesman."

He points at L.

"Your turn."

"Um… detective."

"Um… professional football player."

My turn.

"Um… unemployed. Reason being that I won the Hunger Games."

"Oh, I love that book! Don't get too comfortable now!"

Wait, did he just reference the Third Quarter Quell?

"Alright. Comic book artist."

"What!?"

"Huh!?"

"Come on guys, you didn't follow your dreams?"

"NO! I became just a common office worker."

The seller's smile grew even more.

"The world needs pencil pushers. What about you, um… Kronos?"

'Yeah, um… Assistant gas station manager."

"Cool. Now that I'm familiar with your professional backgrounds, I'll tell you about mine. After I moved out of the Loud House, I became a furniture salesman. Didn't go to college, drove a 1992 Saturn SL one with 240,000 miles on it; I was even lucky to even have the job I had. They saw the potential I had, and apparently three years later, so did Lincorp."

"You were 21 when they…"

"Yes, and up until then, I was grateful for everything I had. I convinced myself that you can't be happy and rich at the same time. I changed my perspective when a Lincorp salesman: another me, came to my universe. I'll never forget that guy; he told me about the wonderful life I'll be living. So naturally, I accepted the offer and went to work right away."

Jigsaw decided to comment.

"You make more in sixteen days than what I make in a whole year!?"

The seller laughed.

"1.3 million dollars a year, I was making. And I'm not going to share a single cent with my sisters."

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?"

"Because I don't think I'm ever going to look at them the same way ever again. You see, it was only on my third day when I accidentally traveled to THAT universe. It looked normal at first, perfect weather and all that. People usually buy stuff depending on how good the weather is; you know. I think it was almost 4:00; time for the kids to go home. I noticed my childhood home: The Loud House. It looked a bit… older for lack of a better word. So I assumed that this must take place in the future. There's a whole section dedicated to that in the Lincorp Sales Rep Instruction Manual. But it just… never prepared me for what I saw. I saw… **THEM** "

I commented.

"Could you give us a little more detail, please."

"I was getting to that. There were… nine of them. With such a wide age range with the oldest being around 20 and the youngest being around 6. Two of them, the oldest, came out of the house to greet the others. I don't know what they were talking about but I knew I had to get out of there. And thankfully I did just that without them noticing me."

I looked at the three Lincolns across from me. They seem rather absorbed in the story. Sol is even shaking like a nervous dancer.

The seller noticed this; and gave a creepy laugh.

"THOSE! POOR! BASTARDS! They never asked to be born! The guys back at base told me that it was just a mechanical hiccup. A one in a million chance that it goes somewhere other than the intended target. They sent me home with a day's pay for compensation and said that I was welcome to come back anytime. That night, all I did was sit on the couch that I sold myself with my savings the year before. I stared off into space thinking, 'What the FUCK did I saw today!?'"

Sol made a stuttering comment.

"A-are you s-serious? T-they just c-can't…"

My friend, Jigsaw buried his face in his hands.

"I fucking knew it. I just…"

He sank to the floor. As if he is in agony.

"Auugh!"

Kronos looks to be the most calm out of all of them. He has an angry look on his face and he is visibly shaken but he is silent.

But what is this guy even talking about!? I don't understand!

"There are a group of universes out there where Lincoln Loud does the unmentionable and it DOES involve his many sisters. A day could come in the future where I do learn their children's names, but I don't know them now; and I don't care to. I already know what I will call them. What I will ALWAYS call them. What I will call these children who exist only because some law of nature or whatever commanded it. I will ALWAYS refer to them as…

 **THE SIN KIDS!"**

* * *

 _Author's Note_

As always, it has been very fun to write this.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

However, I do have some bad news.

There is a lot of stuff in my personal life that I have to take care of.

College stuff: Elementary Statistics are hard and I have to get A's for the rest of the semester or I fail. So I'll be busy with that.

Holiday stuff: I will not upload in the month of December except maybe a one shot that advertises this fanfic. I don't know.

You can all expect Chapter 18 to be uploaded in either January 5th or 6th.

One last thing. Now that the slightly anticipated Sin Kids are now introduced in the story, it will now be told through third person. The story looks more clever that way in my opinion.

Everything will all be done before we all know it.

Have a great day!


	19. Chapter 18

_Author's Note:_ Yeah. I'm back more than a little early. As you all know, Stephen Hillenburg just recently died. The news hit me like a ton of bricks. I had the story all written out in my comp book already. I didn't think that this would happen during my break. The next three chapters are now more or less a tribute to the creator of Spongebob Squarepants. I really hope you all like it.

I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 18

The Overseer looked up from his chair. And sighed.

Kronos, Sol, and Jigsaw are looking straight down at him.

"Overseer, what the FUCK was all that shit about!?" Yelled an outraged Kronos.

"You knew about this the whole time and didn't tell us!?" Said Jigsaw.

The Overseer stood up, causing all three Lincolns to step back.

"If I told you all of this right away, you wouldn't be interested in joining me!"

He then walked past them, causing them to follow in his footsteps as he exited out of the throne room and into the hallway leading up to the bar.

"I had to paint the multiverse as this wonderful paradise that needs to be protected in order to make it sound more appealing."

"God, we're still on your side. We just don't like being forced to deal with something that we have no knowledge about." Said a concerned Sol.

The Overseer looked back at him.

"Who said that the Council was going to deal with them?"

They entered into the bar to take a look at the others and how they are handling the news.

Rocket is sitting alone on a bar stool with his helmet off. He is silently crying while looking at a picture of his family that he always keeps in his pocket.

L and Mellark are sitting next to each other in a booth.

L is drinking coffee with seven sugar cubes added while Mellark is drinking hot chocolate.

Also on the table in front of them is a plate of dinner rolls.

L noticed Mellark take one of the rolls. Tore off a piece. Dipped it in his hot chocolate. Then ate it.

Deciding that he wanted to try it for himself, he reached for one.

Only to get his hand slapped.

"Get your own."

"Hmmm."

"OKAY EVERYBODY; LISTEN UP!"

All the Lincolns turned their attention to the Overseer.

"Now I know that you all don't feel too well after the unpleasant news from our friend from Lincorp. BUT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW! The odds of ANY of you encountering ANY of these 'sin kids' over at least the next few weeks is pretty much next to nothing."

He points at Sol.

"Sol, I know what you're thinking. And there's no way that I will even CONSIDER a multiversal genocide. SO SHUT UP! In the future, I'll appoint someone from the multiverse and either he or she will make all the decisions concerning those kids."

"But you're the OVERSEER!" Kronos shouted. "I can't believe that you'd just sit back and let those… those THINGS have their way with their… I don't even wanna…"

The Overseer walked towards Kronos with an angry look on his face, causing him to shake with fear.

"I never said that I didn't do anything, Kronos. I got something to show all of you; follow me."

"May I finish my coffee first?"

The Overseer gave L an angry look, spreading the fear that he is causing.

L looked at the table to face away from him only to find that his coffee along with Mellark's bread and hot chocolate are no longer there. He turned to face the Overseer again, who mouthed off to L in a scary tone.

" **Let's go."**

It took almost two minutes to reach the hallway that leads up to the entertainment room.

The Overseer stopped walking midway through and the rest of the group ended up doing the same.

Then, without saying a word. The Overseer walked up to the wall on his left.

And knocked twice.

The Lincolns looked at the wall; then at the Overseer.

They are practically giving off a look that's saying, 'Um… is something SUPPOSED to happen?'

The Overseer gave off a surprised look at the wall and then proceed to hit it with his open right hand.

Nothing happened.

"Okay, maybe if I use two hands."

He slammed his hands on the wall several times to try to get it to do something unknown to the Lincolns.

And then…

After the fifth slam…

The wall suddenly became transparent…

And revealed dozens of sand zombies with severely deformed faces trying to claw through the wall.

"AAUGH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"FUCK!"

The Lincolns stumbled backwards while trying to get away.

Rocket crouched down on the ground and put his hands on top of his head.

The others then notice that fire is raining down from above; hitting one of the zombies.

They can see its lips moving but they can't hear it's scream.

"TAKE A GOOD, LONG LOOK, GUYS!" Shouted the Overseer.

"This is what happens when Lincoln Loud decides to get TOO comfortable with his sisters and ends up having more than two children with them!"

A surprised Kronos looks at the Overseer. "Wait! Those are LINCOLN'S"

L is seen talking to himself. "The super secret special Overseer errands."

Rocket shouts. "THEY'RE GOING TO GET IN!"

"Rocket, that bastard over there has been clawing at that wall for the past five years. They're not going to get in."

Mellark walked up to the Overseer.

"I don't like this, man. They're looking right at us!"

"Don't worry about them seeing you, Mellark. The whole wall is basically a one way mirror. So only WE can see THEM!"  
"Well that makes me so much better!" Jigsaw said sarcastically. "Just how many of them are there?"

"Well, today is the 4016th day of me being the Overseer. I send four Lincoln Louds per day there. 364 days a year because I'm not working on my fucking birthday. Multiply that by eleven years.."

"16,020!" Shouted a surprised L.

"Actually it's **16,120** to be exact; and they are spread across around 200 million square miles of sandy desert; always winding up back here. I actually plan to send **78,520** more Lincoln Louds there in the future and NOBODY can stop me!"

Kronos looked at the zombified Lincoln Louds in a state of disbelief. "I know we all hate what we can potentially do in life but DAMN! They must all be thirsty."

"OH THEY ARE! I mean, a little fun fact. The odds of a Lincoln Loud that is eligible to suffer here is pretty much the same as winning the lottery 4 quadrillion times!" Said the Overseer.

"That's… a really low probability." Said Kronos.

"Also, during the time that I'm Overseer… there would be more than 220 MILLION new Lincoln Louds who would be fathering 'sin kids.'"

Sol gave the Overseer a surprised look.

"THAT MANY!? SERIOUSLY!?"

"I do this as a bit of a hobby. But don't worry. I made sure that the kids are able to take care of themselves first. Whether it's through maturity, responsibility, or even medication."

After doing some quick calculations, L said, "So there's about 4 sextillion Lincoln Louds in the known multiverse who are fathers to those… abominations."

"Yep, that's about 1 in every 13 Lincoln Louds in the observable multiverse that my sceptre has shown me. Literally surrounded by the remaining infinite universes it hasn't even touched."

"Wait… what do you do with… you know. Nazi Lincoln Louds and anything like that? Since these are all… inbreeders" Questioned Jigsaw.

"Those are extremely rare to come across, Jigsaw. They appear about one-tenth as often as an inbreeder Lincoln. I let society deal with it."

Kronos sighed. "So this is your idea of Hell. I mean… will they stay there forever?"

"They will stay there as long as I'm the Overseer. It will be up to the next Overseer to decide whether to keep them there for another seventy years or to turn them over to **Jehovah…** uh I mean **God.** "

That caught Kronos, as well as all the others attention. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You don't get to walk away from THAT! You're a Jehovah's Witness?"

"EX Jehovah's Witness!" Corrected the Overseer. "The multiverse has shown me… what I would call my permanent label."

The Overseer materializes his sceptre and returns the wall to normal.

"Now that we all got some of the more nightmare inducing facts out of the way, how would you all like to know how I got these powers? It's a pretty long explanation. You may want to sit down."

* * *

The Lincolns are seen sitting down in their respective ways in the entertainment room couches.

The Overseer stood in front of them.

"Okay. It all started back in the Loud House back when I was 13."

* * *

A 13 year old Lincoln Loud is sitting on his bed; quickly flipping through pages of an old comic book.

"Parents at work. Sisters out doing their own things. Clyde is at a doctor's appointment right now. It's really quiet here."

Putting the comic down, he decided to go downstairs.

* * *

"Nothing on T.V. either. I'M SO BORED!"

 _*DING DONG*_

"Now who could that be?"

Lincoln opened the door to see two men in their mid 50s wearing ties and holding briefcases.

"Hello young man. My name is Fred Aldridge and this is my partner, Ralph Gibson. We would like to talk to your family about our Lord and Savior. Is your mom or dad home?"

"OH! Ummm… you know what? Why don't you two just come inside. Sit on the couch."

Fred and Ralph both gave a warm smile to Lincoln.

"Sure, we'd love to."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Fred and Ralph are just throwaway OC's that I came up with a while back.

This is my tribute to Stephen Hillenburg. I'll post Chapter 19 A.S.A.P.


	20. Chapter 19

_Author's Note:_ Like I said, this is now pretty much a tribute to Stephen Hillenburg. You will all understand in a bit. But first, some cameos.

I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 19

THIRTY YEARS LATER

A 43 year old Lincoln Loud is seen eating at a seafood restaurant.

He is more focused on the side dishes he ordered.

"You can't get corn as good as this anywhere else."

Suddenly, he overheard two guys talking a few tables over.

"You talk to him."

"No, YOU talk to him."

"You know what? Let's just go together."

"Fine."

It was then that Lincoln realized that it was HE that they were talking about.

The two guys who look about the same age as Lincoln approached his table. The guy with the greying hair started speaking.

"Excuse me. Ummm… hi."

Lincoln could tell that they are nervous. He gave a warm smile.

"Hello. I'm Lincoln Loud. How are you today?"

"Ummm… we're fine. I'm just gonna go ahead and sit down here. I don't want to stand."

"Sure, go ahead."

The two men sat down. Still looking at Lincoln. The first guy then extended his hand for a handshake.

"We couldn't help but notice… umm. My name is **Terry Powell** and this is **Dylan Watts.** "

Lincoln smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Terry. You don't need to feel nervous around me. If there's anything you need to talk about, you can just go right ahead and say whatever is on your mind."

Terry was about to speak when Dylan beat him to it.

"First of all, we're sorry to appear out of the blue like this; and Terry forgot to mention that I'm an army veteran. A retired combat engineer."

"OH! Well thank you so much for your service! It's a privilege to meet you!"

Dylan turned away from Lincoln to speak to Terry.

"I should have said that to begin with."

Terry gave off a small smile.

"Ummm… yeah, let's go with that. Look, the reason why we wanted to talk to you is because of… those."

He points to the pamphlets and flyers that Lincoln had previously been reading.

"You're a… Jehovah's Witness?"

Lincoln smiled.

"That's right. For about 30 years now; actually. I'm also not just any member. I rose through the ranks. I am now currently… _a presiding overseer._ "

* * *

"WAIT! Let me get this straight."

Kronos interrupted the Overseer's story.

"So you're telling us. Before you became… THE OVERSEER, you were AN OVERSEER!?"

"That's what I called myself, yes. Now let me continue. Dylan decided to ask me a question…"

* * *

"So… the years 1888, 1914, 1925, and 1975. You know about all of the… you know."

"I know what you're trying to say, Dylan. False predictions. I can understand why you look at all this the way you do. A Christian should be vigilant in the most textbook or I should say dictionary way. First of all, the Watchtower Society did understand that mistakes were made mostly through the cause of miscommunication; there was never any attempt to deceive at least on a massive scale. Second of all there was never any SET specific dates for end time events. I looked into the publications dating back to the 60's and 70's many times. I can show them to you. And finally, we spread the message of a paradise on Earth. We don't believe in the destruction of the planet or the rapture."

* * *

"I don't believe that now. I believe… something else."

Kronos sighed.

"This is all… really interesting; but how…"

"Next it was Terry's turn to talk."

* * *

"From what I heard… there are many restrictions placed on the members. Even though they teach that they are saved only through faith and not works. They can't vote, or celebrate ANY holiday, salute the flag, sing the national anthem, ummm… serve in the military, and a bunch of other stuff. Excuse me."

Terry gets up from his seat and goes over to his table. He takes a drink of water from his glass then comes back.

"Also, Dylan and I have actually been talking about this and we found out about what their CHILDREN had to go through. We felt really bad for them once we did the research. They can't participate in sports, celebrate holidays, including Mother's and Father's day, or even say the pledge of allegiance. And those 'higher ups' claim that they are happy. But I know for a fact that they're NOT! It's just… terrible."

"And you're right, Terry. Using the word, terrible, to describe all that is a giant understatement. Look, the Lord has blessed us with many new members. Most of which came AFTER all the restrictions were done away with. Anybody who wants to join can join. Regardless of who they are and what they do. Christianity teaches about the PERSONAL relationship through the Holy Spirit. And that relationship is with our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ."

"Amen." "Amen."

Lincoln then paused and looked around the restaurant; noticing that he is on the receiving end of several stares from the other customers.

And a waiter with Terry and Dylan's food.

Dylan noticed this.

"Oh, that's our food."

He patted Terry on the shoulder.

"Better get it while it's hot."

They returned to their table.

Lincoln takes a drink of water. Then notices that it's almost empty.

"Refill, sir?"

"Huh? Oh… yes please."

The waiter comes back shortly with another full glass.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Jerry Schwartz and there's something I think I need to talk to you about, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I don't mind at all."

"Okay, great. Yesterday, a Jehovah's Witness knocked on my door. This leads to that and suddenly he says that if I want to be saved. I HAVE to use the proper name of God when I want to refer to him; Jehovah. So people go to Hell if they don't refer to God as Jehovah?"

"I don't know what the guy said EXACTLY; but that, my friend, is a false teaching. Nobody knows how to pronounce the divine name anymore. The word Jehovah came into existence by people who don't want to say the name of God in order to avoid blasphemy. Just call him God or Lord."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, the more you know."

Lincoln finishes his meal about ten minutes later and leaves a tip; since he paid at a register earlier.

Before leaving however, he decides to check up on Terry and Dylan.

"Hey guys, I'll be leaving now, but before I do, are there any more questions you want to ask?"

Terry and Dylan looked at each other.

"Ummm… no; we're good." Said Dylan.

"Okay then. Now if you don't mind, I would like to ask you guys a question. I just had the Orange Roughy. It was so good. What did you guys order?"

Terry looked at Dylan and Dylan looked down at his plate.

"Ummm… Broiled Red Snapper." Said Dylan.

Terry looked away from Dylan and looked at his own plate.

"Grilled Salmon."

"Wow. Something to look forward to when I come back here. You guys… have made my night. Thank you."

Lincoln extends his hand out to Terry for a handshake.

He looked Lincoln in the eyes but then almost immediately to their hands when he accepted.

He felt something.

After shaking Dylan's hand, Lincoln left the restaurant. Leaving the two of them.

Dylan is the first to comment.

"Guys like that are hard to find. Aren't they, Terry?"

Terry looked at Dylan with a puzzled look on his face.

"Umm… Dylan?"

"Hmm… what's wrong?"

"There's really nothing WRONG. It's just that… he left fifty dollars in my hand."

* * *

"I would later… see Terry again in one of my multiverse travels. He's in his teenage years and is shown comforting another version of me. He mentioned… something that happened four years prior that… traumatized that Lincoln. I looked into it and… God."

The Overseer crossed his arms while thinking about it.

"I'll… I'll just say this. I had the opportunity to help that Lincoln Loud… to stop the… but I didn't. So that he would meet Terry. The way I see it; he does a much better job helping than I would have. That universe… is a story of… recovery? And learning to deal with the most unusual of… problems."

Sol rubbed the sides of his head.

"We can talk about what you saw in that universe… AFTER you explain to us how you became… GOD!"

"I'M NOT GOD, SOL!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"Grr. I went home that night and looked at online videos."

* * *

"People really need to stop posting entire, unedited movies on here. They'll get taken down."

Lincoln then noticed a familiar movie recommended to him.

"Chronicle? I haven't seen that movie in two years."

" _Come up here! Lincoln Loud!"_

"What the…"

Lincoln suddenly finds himself surrounded by black clouds. The sound of lightning ringing in his ears as everything feels like it's moving in slow motion.

Then he finds himself in a weird room.

The walls narrow right in front of him and there is some sort of throne room chair facing away from the corner.

He looked up, only to not see the ceiling. The walls are so tall, he can only see darkness.

The walls are also colored red, which Lincoln assumes was colored that way to add to the overwhelming atmosphere.

He looked down at his feet to see that something is behind him.

A portal of some kind?

He then looks behind his back to see that there is a massive window behind him.

The window itself is curved. 'Probably to give a more expansive view of the scenery,' Lincoln thought.

Outside the window, he can see that there is a ton of water with what looks like a small island with three palm trees in the distance.

Everything looked more beautiful with the red, late-evening sky; and the light that crept into the room through the window along with it.

This confused Lincoln; it was nighttime and the sky was pitch black not one minute ago.

His confusion only grew when he started hearing strange music coming from the darkness above him.

 _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

 _(S*****b** S*****p****!)_

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. Lives in a… what?

 _Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?_

 _(Sponge*** Squ********!)_

'A sponge?' Lincoln thought. 'Is this a commercial or something?'

 _Who's nautical nonsense is something you wish._

 _(********* Squarepants!)_

A sponge that wears pants?

 _So drop on the deck and flop like a fish!_

 _(Spongebob ***********!)_

Who is Spongebob?!

 _(Spongebob! Squarepants!)_

 _(Spongebob! Squarepant!)_

 _(Spongebob! Squarepants!)_

 _(SPONGEBOB! SQUAREPANTS!)_

 _(HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!)_

Then suddenly, two large spotlights shine on the chair in the corner.

Lincoln still feels completely alone.

He walks up to the chair. Looking it up and down.

Then he looks up at the darkness.

"Ummm… HELLO!"

 _ **(THE SOUND OF A FLUTE PLAYING THOSE EIGHT NOTES)**_

With the sound of the flute directly behind him, Lincoln quickly yet terrifyingly turned around to try to find the flute.

Only to see it to be held in the hands of a blond man who looks not a day over 20.

And wearing a yellow and brown kings outfit.

Then… silence.

They just stared at each other.

Eventually, the blond guy said,

"Lincoln Loud. How are you feeling?"

"I feel… confused. I feel… abducted. Just… are you that… Spongebob guy that the song was talking about?"

The guy laughed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is **Bob Bryant**. I'm the second Overseer of the multiverse. Even though I spend all my time acting out my fantasies underwater in cartoonish universes. Spongebob Squarepants is just my alter-ego."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ The character, Terry Powell is from another fanfiction called "I Love Lincoln" by Captain Dodge. Dylan Watts is from "A Hero's Welcome" by Nostalgiah. Check out their works if you haven't already (but there is VERY mature content in them). I know that they don't play a very big role in the story. Just the flashback. But that was the idea I had. It seemed better than having Lincoln talk to two random people, like Jerry the waiter.

Anyway, I'm going to be very busy. But I'll upload the act two finale known as Chapter 20 before long. It'll be here before you know it.


	21. Chapter 20

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Wait! HOLD ON!"

The Overseer stops telling his story because Kronos interrupted it.

"Let me see if I understand… you were PULLED from your own universe by a PREVIOUS OVERSEER?!"

"That's a quick way to explain it, yes. Now let me continue."

* * *

"... **Mickey Morse** was the guy that put me here. And some guy named Walt Disney practically created this sceptre with his limitless imagination. I don't know all the details. I wasn't allowed to. I also had no idea what Mickey had done during his… 'time' here."

"I… I don't know who those people are."

"Well you shouldn't. They don't exist in your universe. Now back to the topic at hand. Mickey ruled the multiverse for seven decades before he… decided… to give the job over to me. An amateur Marine Biologist with a mountain of student loans. So naturally, I took it."

"Those aren't easy to pay off. But why did he pick you?"

Bob sighed.

"Probably because he was entertained by Spongebob's adventures. At least that's what he told me seventy years ago."

"Seventy years? But that's…"

Bob flashed a toothy grin at Lincoln.

"THAT'S RIGHT… I'M DONE! AND YOU ARE GONNA BE THE NEXT OVERSEER OF THE MULTIVERSE!"

With a surprised look on his face, Lincoln fell to his knees.

"I'm going to be… I don't think I can…"

Bob walked over to Lincoln, knelt down, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Or I can just destroy your entire universe; place it under the setting of permanent and just leave you here after I die or whatever. Would you like that better?"

Lincoln then stood up; causing Bob to stand up with him.

"FINE! I'LL… TAKE IT! Just… why me?"

"I think that it's a job perfectly suited for you. I traveled across DOZENS of universes until I found YOU! A FUTURE SUPERSTAR!"

Bob then leaned his face towards the sceptre he is holding.  
"Timer."

The sceptre then displays a countdown clock; zero years, zero months, zero days, and 56 minutes."

"This… is how much longer I have left to live. I mean… I die the moment I hand this off. It will reset back to seventy years exactly for you."

"But… you don't look a day over 20!"

"A perk of being an Overseer: you don't age a day."

"Okay, so… what about you? Where will you be going?"

Bob laughed again.

"To give you the short answer, Lincoln. I don't know what happens to an Overseer when he or she dies. But I do know this… whatever happens to me, I'll be ready. Whether it be eternal nothingness, I'll be ready. Whether it be eternal fire and brimstone waiting for me, I'll be ready. Whether it be Overseer Heavenly, Happy land… heh heh. I'll be ready."

Bob holds the scepter in his hands. He changed his grip so that he is holding it underhanded. And then he extends his arms toward Lincoln, offering the Overseer Sceptre.

"Go ahead! Take it!"

* * *

"When he offered the sceptre to me, I thought of about everyone I love. My sisters. My elderly parents. All the friends I made over the years; especially Clyde. My nieces. Heh. I was the only Loud that never married. I wanted them to be safe. So I took the sceptre."

"Then what happened?" Questioned Kronos.

* * *

Bob started glowing, brightly.

Lincoln shut his eyes to shield himself.

"Auugh!"

He opened his eyes to find out that Bob simply just… vanished.

And that he suddenly has a change of clothes.

The outfit of a king.

He then noticed something resting on the chair in the corner: a crown.

He walked over to it and picked it up.

It has a large orange gem in the front with ten smaller gems circling the base. The one to the lower right of the orange gem is red. The one to the lower left is black.

It was then, Lincoln realized, that the gems were symbolizing his ten sisters.

* * *

"The sky blue gem symbolizes Lori. It also gives telekinetic powers."

Kronos looked down at the stone on the chest of his uniform. _"So it symbolizes Lori. The color isn't a coincidence."_

"The light green gem symbolizes Leni. With it, I can change wardrobe at will. The purple gem symbolizes Luna. I can share music from ANY universe. The yellow gem symbolizes Luan. I can give off visions like Superstar Limo. It can also be used as a tool for disguising. The blue and pink gems symbolize the twins. Lana and Lola…"

"Wait… you…"

"Kronos, it's best that the gems that I skip have their abilities be kept secret. Now let me continue. I can change and furnish the layout of the throne room with those two gems. Not just the throne room; it can be any building. The green gem symbolizes Lisa. With it, I can look forward and back in time in certain universes but sometimes it won't even show me. Finally, the lavender gem symbolizes Lily. It is the gem of healing. Like that time I healed L because he… got high."

Everyone looked towards L. He gave off an embarrassed look.

"I… never saw Bob again. The crown was his gift. I put it on and just… sat down."

The Overseer then materialized something in his hand.

A Bible.

"I… wrote down a rule for me to follow once I settled down. I wrote it on the first page. And Kronos… I would like to have you read it to the others."

With shaky hands, Kronos took the Bible from the Overseer's hands and turned to the front page.

He read. "All Lincoln Louds are equal, _but some are more equal than others."_

"I… added the second part later."

"Wait, so… you either saw the sin kids or Lincorp in one of the first universes you travelled to? Or was it just an evil Lincoln Loud that just so happened to be the first one you saw?"

The Overseer smirked.

"Lincorp existed long before I became Overseer and it will probably exist long after I'm dead. I have no personal problems with them. And when it came to the very first Lincoln Loud I ever encountered. The first alternate version of me..."

He walked towards Kronos so that he is directly facing him.

"Was an eleven year old boy who was locked out of the house because his family thought that he was bad luck."

Kronos's eyes widened while the rest of the Lincolns stared at him.

"I was the… first?"

The Overseer nodded.

"Before I entered the multiverse for the first time, I told myself to keep in touch with the first Lincoln Loud I met. Some first impression you turned out to be. So I decided to create a false but cheerful front. To give you hope. I also wanted to test my powers so I put you in Detroit. Literally anything could have happened to you if I left you alone. That's why I gave you telekinesis from that movie, 'Chronicle.'"

Kronos stood where he is with his mouth hanging wide open; shocked at what the Overseer just explained.

He then angrily shook his head and then spoke.

"This isn't about me, Overseer. This is about YOU! You ended up seeing one of those… inbreeders."

"Okay, if you really wanted to know my reaction…"

* * *

The Overseer quickly exited out of the multiverse and into the newly furnished throne room.

And ended up puking in the fountains on the right.

After wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he looked up at the ceiling and shouted,

"GOD! TAKE ME NOW!"

* * *

"After I recovered from that traumatizing experience. I soared across the multiverse to try to find Jesus. I needed his guidance. I even had a hebrew translator on my scepter and everything."

"OH! Um… did you find him?"

"No. No I did not. I didn't see ANYBODY from the Bible. Well, that's not entirely true. I did see a guy who calls himself Matthan, who says that he has a son named Jacob. They are the grandfather and father of Joseph; the husband of Mary. I wasn't allowed to look any further though."

"Okay… what did you do next?"

"I felt really depressed. That's when I made the bar. I drank and drank and drank but apparently, an Overseer can't get drunk. Even if he wants to. Then I decided to try to pass the seventy years by entertaining myself with things found in other universes."

The Overseer smiles at the thought.

"I ended up finding a band that I think is about a hundred times better than SMOOCH. It's called **Linkin Park**. I'll have to show you all their songs someday. It was after I heard one of their songs… 'Breaking the Habit,' I believe it was called, when I decided to come up with… my hobby."

He looks behind his back. Knowing what's on the other side of the walls.

"I sent a hundred Lincoln Louds there that day. Their screams are just… music to my ears. His sister wives and inbred sons and daughters, however, they were mostly daughters, I did not stay long enough to hear them find out what happened to the most important man in their lives. I felt good. For only a little bit. There were still many left over. Trillions and quadrillions and quintillions. I wasn't making a difference."

* * *

"So many Lincolns. So many Lincolns. SO MANY LINCOLNS!"

The Overseer is seen standing above the portal with a display of the multiverse in front of him.

"It isn't just the… gross ones either. Lincoln Loud isn't really a guy that needs saving. Even in regular universes, he is someone you need saving FROM! Everybody is just… wretched! I don't even know if Jehovah or God or whatever even exist anymore. Maybe things would be better if I just… _**kill them all!**_ "

* * *

"Obviously, I didn't."

* * *

With a wicked smile on his face, he puts his hands on either side of the multiverse real time display.

"I'm definitely gonna go to Hell for this."

His hands started glowing red.

Just one clap is all it takes. Kill an infinite number of people then sit back and enjoy the nothingness. Boring, but peaceful.

The Overseer is just about to do just that when suddenly…

He felt like he is being… gazed at.

Taking his hands away from the sides of the display, he slowly turned around with severely widened eyes.

And saw… children.

HIS children. From every universe.

At least 10,000 in number from every age and race. They just stood there. Blank looks on their faces. Looking at him. Not saying a word.

That was when the Overseer realized, this was another projection from the sceptre.

* * *

"Wait, so it was like that one episode of Family Guy?" Questioned Krono. Interrupting the story again.

The Overseer sighed.

"Yes, it was exactly like that one episode of Family Guy. Even though I don't have any children of my own. Now let me continue."

"Wait, what's Family Guy?" Questioned Mellark.

"It's just another show, Mellark. I'll show you a few episodes, later." Answered Jigsaw.

* * *

The Overseer just stared in awe at the vision. All the kids he never thought he'd have are all in front of him. And he almost killed them all.

He then fell to his knees so now he's looking up to them while he started weeping.

"I… can only beg for your forgiveness. I will let the multiverse live on. The man known as Lincoln Loud cannot make it a better place but maybe… just maybe his kids can."

He then stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and smiled.

"I never had any children of my own. Heck, but I could argue that I helped raised the Lincoln Loud I sent to Detroit. Anyway, I will continue to do my job. Not for myself, but for ALL of my kids.

I'll love them all equally. And unconditionally."

* * *

"I continue to do so to this day. I have no favorites. I started getting better. There's also this… guy who lives in… Maine. Nothing special about him, really, but I believe God sent me to him to reassure me of his message. Through his servant. That was when I stopped being a Jehovah's witness. Just a Bible believing Christian. So it was him, along with all of my kids, and to an extent, the rest of you have played a part in my recovery."

Rocket then comments.

"That's… incredible. 10,000 kids? Did you see mine?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

Then Sol spoke up.

"We will do whatever it takes to make you happy, God. You have appointed us to the Council and have helped all of us in our time of need. We will keep you happy. We will follow EVERY order. Nothing else matters."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sol. Now since my story is over and done with, I would like to share with you all a song I have learned about a month after the incident. It is so… fitting with what I have to face on a daily basis. I've actually been playing this song that often without even noticing. And now I have a chance to share. I'll just play a shortened version."

Sol smiled.

"We'd love to hear it."

The Overseer smiled back.

Then, the television screen behind him suddenly came on while he materializes his sceptre; planning to use it as a pretend tripod microphone.

Then music starts to play.

"This one goes out to EVERY SANE LINCOLN IN THE MULTIVERSE!

 _Dry lightning cracks across the skies._

 _Those storm clouds gather in her eyes."_

" _A song about storms?"_ Thought Rocket.

" _Her daddy was a mean, old mister._

 _Mama was an angel in the ground."_

" _This 'Mama' being dead is no excuse for a mean, old mister."_ Thought Kronos.

" _The weatherman called for a twister._

 _She prayed, 'blow it down.'"_

" _Oh, damn."_ Thought Jigsaw.

" _ **There's not enough rain in Oklahoma,**_

 _ **To wash the sins out of that house.**_

 _ **There's not enough wind in Oklahoma,**_

 _ **To rip the nails out of the past."**_

" _Oklahoma?"_ Thought Mellark.

" _PREACH IT, GOD!"_ Thought Sol.

" _Love the reference to the state."_ Thought L.

Then suddenly, on the television. Accompanying the white text that turns orange during the time the Overseer sings…

Is a video of the Loud House getting destroyed by a massive storm. With everyone already moved out of course. For it is the Overseer that sent it.

The Lincolns are shocked.

The Overseer kept singing.

" _SHATTER EVERY WINDOW TILL_

 _IT'S ALL BLOWN AWAYYYY!_

 _EVERY BRICK, EVERY BOARD, EVERY_

 _SLAMMING DOOR BLOWN AWAYYYY!_

 _TILL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT STANDING,_

 _NOTHING LEFT OF YESTERDAYYYY!_

 _EVERY TEAR-SOAKED WHISKEY MEMORY_

 _BLOWN AWAYYYYYYY!"_

Then, as if they all have thought the exact same thing, the six Lincoln Louds that were sitting down suddenly stood up and started singing with the Overseer. Becoming energized by the song and thinking that everything is going to be alright for them despite what they had to see and hear.

" _ **THERE'S NOT ENOUGH RAIN IN OKLAHOMA,**_

 _ **TO WASH THE SINS OUT OF THAT HOUSE!**_

 _ **THERE'S NOT ENOUGH WIND IN OKLAHOMA,**_

 _ **TO RIP THE NAILS OUT OF THE PAST!**_

 _ **SHATTER EVERY WINDOW TILL**_

 _ **IT'S ALL BLOWN AWAYYYY!**_

 _ **EVERY BRICK, EVERY BOARD, EVERY**_

 _ **SLAMMING DOOR BLOWN AWAYYYY!**_

 _ **TILL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT STANDING**_

 _ **NOTHING LEFT OF YESTERDAYYYY!**_

 _ **EVERY TEAR-SOAKED WHISKEY MEMORY**_

 _ **BLOWN AWAYYYYYYY!"**_

The Overseer kept singing.

" _BLOWN AWAYYYYYYYYYYY!_

 _BLOWN AWAYYYYYYYYYYY!_

 _BLOWN AWAYYYYyYYYyYYYY!_

 _BLOWN AWAYYYYYyYYYYYY!_

 _BLOWN AWAY!"_

Finished with the song, the Overseer took the time to catch his breath.

"And that was " **Blown Away,** " by Carrie Underwood. Or as I would like to call it,

 _The Overseer Psalm."_

"Yeah." Said Jigsaw.

"That was a good song." Said L.

"BEST SONG EVER MADE!" Shouted Sol.

The Overseer smiled.

"Well guys, I hope now that you all know at least a little more about what we're dealing with. It's been really… fun. It's also one of the best decisions I've ever made. Showing the six of you all of this. Feels like a weight being lifted off my shoulders."

The Lincolns all laugh.

"Heh. Heh. You know, now that I think about it. I think Bob's intention was to actually break my spirit. He probably knew about the sin kids and thought maybe he could probably see a man that he appointed and that he labels as highly moral suddenly break down once he knows about it. But that didn't happen. Quite the opposite, actually. Anyway, I'm done talking. Let me sit down."

The Overseer sat down on an empty chair to the right of the semicircle couch.

The Lincolns just sat there for a while; taking everything in. Silently.

Just like when they first heard of the multiverse a day ago.

"Welp… I'm getting some hot chocolate." Said L. Getting up.

 **END OF ACT TWO.**

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ I'll post the first chapter of act three sometime in January. I really need to work on college.

Look forward to it.


	22. Chapter 21

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 21

 **17 Days Later**

 _What do I do with a boy,_

 _With a boy like you._

 _Got me lost, got me hooked._

 _Now I'm so confused._

 _Was this a part of your plan?_

 _I don't really understand._

 _What to do, what to do_

 _With a boy like-_

*Click*

L pressed the button on the alarm clock. Shutting it off.

Sighing, he gets out of bed.

* * *

" _In just a few moments. Our four bakers will face off in the battle for dessert dominance. And one by one, they'll be eliminated. As they're judged on taste, presentation, and in the final round, the last two standing will have to bring it all together to create an incredible display."_

Eating chocolate cream pie, L leans forward while sitting on the couch in his living room. Interested in the show.

" _The winner… gets to have their creation as a set up piece in a star studded party celebrating one of today's hottest talents. And walks away with ten thousand dollars! This… is Operation Dessert Storm!"_

* * *

Around an hour later, L is seen pouring coffee into a thermos. After putting in several sugar cubes in.

Screwing on the lid, he walks toward the front door.

"All right. Time to greet the day."

L opens the door and is greeted by the blue light of the throne room.

* * *

"Well if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now. But you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?"

Kronos is reading the text on the television screen in the entertainment room.

Jigsaw, Rocket, and, Sol are watching the gameplay.

"You have something called 'determination.' So as long as you hold on. So as long as you do what's in your heart. I believe you can do the right thing."

"That just sounds… petty." Commented Rocket.

"I know it is."

L walks into the room.

"Hey guys! Whatcha playin?"

"Just some game that God recommended to us. Kronos and Jigsaw seem to know all about it." Answered Sol.

Kronos then shuts off the game.

"Yeah, it's… stupid. I don't think you'll like it very much. Anyone up for karaoke?"

"HELL YEAH!" Shouted Jigsaw.

"Sure, why not?" Said Sol.

"As long as I don't go into the multiverse." Said L.

"Wait… shouldn't we get Mellark first?" Said Rocket.

L turned towards Rocket.

"Don't worry. I'll call him."

Putting down his thermos, and sitting down in his primitive way, L got out his flip phone and started to dial numbers.

* * *

 _RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello?"

"Yooo… Mellarky. What's up man?"

"L? W-why are you speaking like that?"

"This is my… social voice. I use it to socialize with people. Anyway, it sounds like you're still in bed right now. You stayed up late last night?"

"Well… night and day aren't exactly…"

"So… the boys and I are planning to do a little… karaoke sesh. But there's no way that we could get started with… one of our best. You know, 'Thanks for the Memories.'"

"Huh? R-right now? No, sorry. Just… start without me."

"Awww… what's the matter? Don't tell me you're a bit **snuggled up** at the moment."

"Yeah, I'm… doing that."

"Well that's too bad. Guess we'll have to drag you out some other time; alright? See you, buddy."

L hangs up.

Mellark sighs. Then turns over to his right.

"Hey, hang this up for me."

"He said Mellarky. That sounds cute. Can I call you that?"

"Well… then I'd have to call you by something else too."

"How about… **Male Jordan.** Not to confuse me with Female Jordan."

"But… female tribute Jordan got killed and…"

"And I killed female tribute Sam from District 5. I know; I was there."

"And that's how you won."

* * *

President Seymour Hoffman is shown standing behind a podium. A large crowd is seated right in front of him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Umm… this is… Heh. Heh. Heh."

A few people in the crowd started laughing with him.

"Welp… here we are. This is the One hundredth year of the Hunger Games."

The crowd gave off a huge wave of applause and cheering; causing President Hoffman to smile.

"It was written in the charter of the games, that every 25 years, there would be a quarter quell. To keep fresh for each new generation, the memory of those who died in the uprising against the capitol. Each quarter quell is distinguished by the games of a special significance. And now on this day, the 100th anniversary of the defeat of the first rebellion. And 25 after the defeat of the second."

A few more people from the crowd started to laugh.

"We celebrate. As a reminder… oh! Don't worry, victors! You won't fight again."

A third wave of laughter is heard.

"As a reminder, the odds of winning the game are the same whether you are male or female. On this, the fourth quarter quell games. The 100th anniversary. The male and female tributes… are to be reaped in a way so that they both have the same name. Unique for each district. Of course, I grieve at the thought of dozens of youths losing their lives at such a young age. But if their lives serve to preserve the way of life all of us live now, can we not claim then they will live with us in eternity?"

* * *

"Jordan, do you think there will be another rebellion?"

"Hmmm. Probably not. If there were to be one, it would easily be dealt with. Only if the peacekeepers let the rebellion win, there would be a… replacement."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Hey, Jordan."

"Male Jordan, Mellarky."

"Okay, Male Jordan. I'm happy the second rebellion failed. We would probably never have met if it didn't."

"Yeah, I'm happy too. Come here."

Jordan pulled Lincoln closer to his body, leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Lincoln. Or should I say, Mellarky."

"I love you too, Male Jordan."

* * *

The ghost of Katniss Everdeen is sitting on a chair. Watching the two guys.

" _Why is my spirit tethered to this man? Wherever he goes, I have to follow. I mean… I'm not against gay marriage. But I would rather be alive and overthrow the capitol. Well, at least I get to watch…"_

Lincoln and Jordan started getting more intimate.

" _THAT!"_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Hey guys, I'm back. Do you like the story so far? Well, I gotta tell you. I have some big plans in the future.


	23. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it._

* * *

Chapter 22

Satisfied with his hobby, the Overseer teleports back to his throne room.

He sits down on his chair, resting his eyes while being calmed down by the waterfall fountains.

While Bob liked sunsets. Lincoln liked fountains.

He then sighs, "Day 4033. Hmm?"

The sceptre the he leaned against the chair suddenly started glowing. Something big is happening.

With a calm state of mind, the Overseer picked it up and leaned forward so that his forehead is touching the sceptre.

It's time for him to oversee the problem.

* * *

"Okay guys, since Mellark won't join us, I'll start us off."

Microphone in hand, Jigsaw stands in front of the other Lincolns.

"Hell yeah! Jigsaw!" Kronos shouted; wanting to hear another version of himself sing again.

"Hey, is anybody going to sing anything different this time?" Said Rocket. They sang karaoke a few times before.

"Well, this song has been stuck in my head since yesterday. I'll just sing that."

Jigsaw picked up a remote control with his free hand and selected his song on the screen. The music starts playing.

A surprised Kronos widened his eyes.

"Wait. That song's by…"

Jigsaw interrupted him by starting to sing.

" _On your mark, ready, set, let's go, dance floor pro._

 _I know you know I go psycho when my new joint hit, just can't sit._

 _Gotta get jiggy with it. Ooh that's it._

 _Now honey honey come ride. D.K.N.Y all up in my eye…"_

* * *

"Oh my god. This really IS happening."

The Overseer sees five men in the vision given to him by his sceptre.

The one in the center; the leader of the small group is rallying the others by singing.

'This oughta be something."

" _What can you expect; from filthy little heathens?_

 _Here's what you get when sisters are a CURSE!_

 _They're poisonous like lead._

 _They're only good when DEAD!_

 _They're vermin as I said. AND WORSE!"_

The four men started singing along. Preparing their weapons.

" _THEY'RE SAVAGES! SAVAGES!"_

" _BARELY EVEN HUMAN!"_

" _SAVAGES! SAVAGES!"_

" _DRIVE THEM FROM MY LORE!_

 _They're not like you and me._

 _Which means they must be evil._

 _We must sound the drums of war!"_

" _THEY'RE SAVAGES! SAVAGES! DIRTY STINKING DEVILS!"_

" _NOW WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR!"_

The Overseer finds himself entertained by the song.

"This leader… is another Lincoln Loud! Has he even seen Disney's 'Pocahontas?' He knows there's another part; right? Ah well. I'll sing it."

* * *

Jigsaw, having finished his song, is now having a conversation with Kronos.

"Hey man, I don't like Youtube Rewind 2018 either, but Will Smith still sang a good song."

"Well now I don't feel like singing anymore. L is gonna have to go solo."

Rocket then spoke up.

"Aw, I was looking forward to hearing 'Finesse' again."

"Okay, Kronos. If you really don't want to sing, that's fine. Just let me look through this song book first. Sol, you want to have a turn?"

Sol shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

Grabbing the microphone, he selects his song on the screen.

Kronos folded his arms and sat back.

" _I know he's just pandering to the man I consider to be my father, but it's better than nothing."_

Sol spoke into the microphone.

"I know that this Youtube thing doesn't get popular until thirty years later from where I come from. But it's a reason to look forward to my sixties.

GOD! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!

 _I'm always ready for a war again._

 _Go down that road again. It's all the same._

 _I'm always ready to take a life again._

 _You know I'll ride again. It's all the same."_

" _Sol, you barely did anything the whole time you were appointed."_ Kronos thought.

" _Tell me who's gon' save me from_ _ **myself…**_ _"_

* * *

The Overseer is listening in on the others.

"You want a war, Sol. I'll give you one.

 _What can I expect; this Lincoln is a demon._

 _If only he can feel the joy of greed._

 _Beneath that white haired hide, there's emptiness inside._

 _I wonder if he'll even bleed._

 _They're savages. Savages._

 _Barely even human._

 _Savages. Savages._

 _Killers at the core._

 _He's crazier than me. Which means he can't be trusted._

 _I will sound the drums of war._

 _They're savages. Savages._

 _First I will sing this song._

 _Then I'll sound the drums of war."_

* * *

Microphone in hand, L is seen standing in front of the other Lincolns.

"I really hope you'll like this song."

"Go ahead, L. Whenever you're ready." Said Kronos.

The music starts.

" _I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared._

 _But no one would listen. Cause no one else cared._

 _After my dreaming, I woke with this fear._

 _What am I leaving; when I'm done here?_

 _So if you're asking me, I want you to know…_

…

 _When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done._

 _Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._

 _Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty,_

 _Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest._

 _Leave out all the rest…"_

Kronos, entertained by the song, thought to himself,

" _This is one of those Linkin Park songs. One of the best bands ever, in my opinion. I think father would want to hear this. I'll probably get him to sing 'Adventure of a Lifetime' again. It's not as good as THIS song, but it's pretty close."_

Kronos stood up and exited the room; receiving stares from the other Lincolns while L just kept singing.

* * *

" _SAVAGES! SAVAGES!"_

The Lincoln Loud of the chanting group holds up a multiversal travel portal gun.

" _Let's go kill a few, men!"_

* * *

" _Savages. Savages."_

The Overseer uses the red gem on his crown as well as the light from his sceptre to emit a giant red wall of light to section off the dark multiverse.

" _Now it's up to you, men."_

Kronos runs into the throne room and sees The Overseer . L's song is still playing in the background.

* * *

" _SAVAGES! SAVAGES! BARELY EVEN HUMAN!"_

" _Savages. Savages. Barely even human."_

" _ **NOW WE SOUND THE DRUMMMMMMS OFFFFFFF WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

* * *

The green portal that was made suddenly turned red; surprising Lincoln and the four others.

One of his partners, who is dressed in red, green, and yellow, extended his hand out to touch the portal.

Only to get his hand slapped.

"He's blocking us off. We need to come up with another plan."

He fired off another portal. Which stayed green.

"We'll make them come to us. We'll enter this universe; wreak havoc, then split up."

* * *

"Um… father?"

"Kronos, get the guys together. The Sin Kids are in danger of being killed by a psychopathic group...

 **AND YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SAVE THEM!"**

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Okay, now that the Sin Kids have been mentioned again, I'm going to change the story back to first person POV.

The next chapter is going to be told by Jigsaw's point of view.

The worst is still up ahead for the Council of Linc's. How will they get through it?

Find out next time… on "Things are Happening!"


	24. Chapter 23

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 23

We're going to save the Sin Kids?

When I first heard that, my gut reaction was, 'Oh shit!'

But I know that we're doing the right thing. Who the hell thinks it's okay to kill kids?

My philosophy: those who don't appreciate life don't deserve life.

For the first time in my life, I'm ready to kill someone; whoever they are.

But that's just it. I don't know who they are. The Overseer never gave us any details.

Here I am, traveling the multiverse for the first time in a long time in some empty British style city with no idea what to look for. He just told us, 'good luck' and that's it. Because apparently it takes up a large portion of his own energy to keep this 'barrier' up.

Ugh, AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!

Another Will Smith reference. Heh.

Some lighthearted humor to distract myself from feeling so drastically scared out of my mind.

Who are these five men? Why do they want to kill? What exactly can they do?

I'm scared as hell and the smell is just getting worse.

Dead bodies?

Probably killing innocent people just to draw us out.

Great plan, guys! It worked!

Hmm. That poster over there.

Is that… ME!

And the… INGSOC LOGO!?

OH MY GOD! I'm in a George Orwell fantasy universe!

Is it even the year 1984?

And am I big brother? Lincoln Loud?

Maybe the leader of this group despises totalitarianism and just decided to simply kill everybody who participates in it.

That probably explains the smell.

Come to think of it, I should probably put my mask on just in case I run into a group of random revolutionaries that might get the wrong idea.

I never thought I would ever be in Great Britain.

Or should I say Airstrip One?

Anyway, I should have never expected to leave my own universe to begin with. I got lucky.

Whoa.

Apparently THEY didn't.

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now.

Somewhere around a thousand dead soldiers; which I'm assuming are from the Ministry of Peace. Their bodies are mangled up and littered across the streets.

It's as if some sort of huge laser cut them apart.

I can understand those corpses but there are still some that I don't understand.

Why do some of them look like they just took a bath in silver paint? With their armor on and everything.

There's also something else. It looks like some of them were completely liquified due to some sort of strong acid. How the hell is this even possible!?

OH GOD! WHAT IS THE OVERSEER TRYING TO GET US INTO!?

We didn't want this war! It's not ours; it's his!

It hasn't even been an hour since we were having fun while singing karaoke and now I'm facing the fact that I could die today? HELL NO!

 _Overseer, please get me out of here! You fight them!_

…

…

…

…

…

FUCK!

Okay, technically I shouldn't force him to do something he doesn't want to do but DAMN!

I mean… he did say that we all had to split up and look for them.

All my friends are in other universes and Mellark…

He's probably just as scared as I am right now.

Come on, Overseer.

THE MAN JUST GOT MARRIED!

And I'll admit it again. I didn't think he's gay.

I mean… I wished that he WOULD be gay, but…

I'm thinking too much, I'm in Airstrip One for crying out loud. I should explore.

I wonder if the Chestnut Tree Cafe is nearby.

* * *

Wow. There's not a single living soul here.

Everybody probably ran out so fast, they didn't even have time to loot the liquor.

Yep. A glass of whiskey in hand. Leaning back in a chair in a fictional cafe waiting for my inevitable death.

This is the life.

Then again… I think I still have that gift the Overseer left me. What was it again?

I shut my eyes. And breathe.

"What have you done to me, Overseer?"

"What do you think he has done to you?"

I opened my eyes faster than a bullet train.

"Yo."

"Uh… yo yourself."

This guy… he's covered head to toe in all red!

Must be enchanted armor of some kind. I've never seen anything like it in person before.

"You may call me… **The Red Hood.** Were you just… looking for me?"

The Red Hood? Now that I think about it, it does make sense. Red Reaper might have sounded more accurate.

Standing up from my chair, I continued to have my conversation.

"Yeah. So… I heard you want to kill kids? Is that true?"

Damn. I can't read his facial expressions. Or see his face.

"Well… It's not something I WANT to do, but rather something I NEED to do. There's a difference, you know."

"Okay, what if I ask you really really nicely to go back home and not risk getting yourself killed."

"Home? I don't have a home anymore, Lincoln."

Wait! He knows my…

"Yes, I know your name. The Lincoln that I know said that someone like you would come eventually. I thought he was full of it. He always is, by the way. But I'll admit when I'm wrong when I'm wrong."

"That Lincoln helped you… with the soldiers?"

"Yep, that was the work of me and all my buddies. They're probably fighting all your friends now as we speak. Speaking of which…"

Suddenly, his armor materializes a large, red sword.

Crap.

"Lincoln also told me that you probably have some sort of enchanted power. Can I see it?"

My gift?

OH YEAH!

I remember what the Overseer told me now.

" _It is said that the eighth metal is the stuff of gods. The ninth metal is the dark energy that gives its carrier powers to defy physics. But this metal that I'm about to give you, Jigsaw, is the tenth metal. Or as some would say…"_

Element X.

He said that it is the metal of pure possibility.

And I'm about to use it for the first time ever.

I'll use it to replicate what I saw in the Saw movies.

Then suddenly, a very bright light gathers around both my hands; materializing large knives attached to the back.

I'd say around… six inches long when I make a fist.

"Hmmm. So that's your gift. Too bad we have to fight. We gotta lure the Overseer somehow!"

Sword at hand, he charges at me.

I keep blocking his attacks with my knives and he blocks my strikes using his sword.

Then suddenly, he ducked when I tried going for the head. Then he kicked me in the chest.

Hurt like a bitch.

Then I notice that his sword is emitting some sort of strange, red aura.

That can't be good.

So I hold up my knives in front of me to try to defend myself.

But it didn't work.

He did some sort of wind energy slash that sent me flying across the cafe.

Now I hurt all over. Ouch.

"Lincoln told me not to kill unless absolutely necessary, but I don't think he'll mind too much. Sorry, Pigface."

Ahhh… shit.

Well, I guess everything was fun while it lasted.

I just wish that I could see Mellark one last time…

Wait, he's looking at the entrance for some reason.

"What the… AAAAUGH!"

Holy shit! We are indoors and it just…

Okay… he just got shot by an arrow and that arrow somehow causes… lightning?

Just… like…

"Wow. I can't believe that really worked."

The early end of the 75th Hunger Games.

"Mellark! You saved me!"

"Of course I did. You think that the Overseer would make you fight him all alone?"

I smiled at him then walked over to The Red Hood. His armor seems to have taken most of the damage since I can still hear him breathing.

He's also on his knees too. Makes it easier for me to carry out my idea.

There's an idea that I've been having for quite a while, and this metal just makes it easier.

Putting my creative mind to work, I merged the two knives together then molded the entire thing.

"Whoever wields this metal, can have it take the shape of whatever is needed."

I lock in my masterpiece on the head of The Red Hood. Who seems to be recovering from the lightning attack.

He stands up quickly. Confused. Scared even as he tries to pull the contraption on his head.

"It's useless, Red Hood. You get to be the subject of my greatest work of art. I call it…

 **The Tenth Metal Reverse Bear Trap!** "

"I… I can't get it off."

" **I wanna play a game.** The rules are simple. All you have to do is sit down and talk to me until the Overseer decides that it's okay for you to go. There is no time limit and from the looks of things, we three are the only people for miles."

I narrow my eyes at him.

"Also, if you make an attempt to hurt either me or Mellark, that device will activate. Tearing open your face and killing you. Will you hold on to your values and die? Or do whatever it takes to survive. Live or die, Red Hood."

I sit down on a chair. A speechless Mellark did the same.

"Make your choice."

Then, as if a large wave of hopelessness is brought down upon him, he fell to his knees. And started sobbing quietly.

I just sat there looking at him. He brought this on himself. Whoever he is.

Wait, is he… singing?

"Time...is an illusion…

That helps things make sense.

So we are… always

Living… in the… present tense."

Wait a second? Haven't I heard this before?

"It seems… unforgiving

When a… good thing ends.

But you and I will…

Always be back then."

Oh my God! It can't be!

Mellark starts to talk to me.

"Uh, Jigsaw? What is he…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Singing will happen,

Happening, happened.

Will happen,

Happening, happened?

And will happen,

Again and again."

THAT'S IT! I'm taking the damn thing off!

And his hood it it will let me.

Because there's just no way…

WHOA!

He's just like in that one episode with the… pillows.

Mid 30's. A beard.

And looking me straight into my eyes as he sings the last few lyrics.

"Cause you and I

Will always be back then."

"Finn Mertens?"


	25. Chapter 24

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 24

"Uhhh… who?"

I need to remember to show Mellark all those T.V. series and teach him how to binge watch.

Okay, and Jordan too.

"Finn Mertens. The main character of the show, 'Adventure Time.' Since I never travelled into the multiverse, I decided to watch whatever was on the T.V. That show is one of the many I watched."

He's just a cartoon. I never thought I'd ever see him in real life.

Okay, time to ask a question.

"Okay, Finn. Earlier, you said that you don't have a home to go to anymore. Your treehouse got destroyed during the finale of your series, but I assume that you mean something else. Were you referring to The Land of Ooo."

Finn gave off a surprised look. He should be.

"I'm surprised you actually know all of this. All right. I'll tell you what happened. Everything started around… 20 years after that finale you mentioned.

I remember it so… vividly.

Everybody I knew had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation.

Something happened in the mind of Queen Bonnibel Bubblegum.

She suddenly turned against everyone.

We spent weeks trying to find the answers because we knew in our hearts that… thing couldn't be the queen of the Candy Kingdom.

She used science to terrorize the other kingdoms. In a creative yet sadistic way.

Fire, ice, slime, goblin, huge, cloud, mountain, carnival, barf, tiny mammal, hot dog, grocery, desert, pup, boneyard, lizard, box, wildberry, grocery, even the breakfast kingdom were heavily decimated in ways which are so… horrible I can't describe it. I won't describe it.

Hundreds… no … thousands must have died.

Despite all that, we tried to save her over and over and over again but failed.

It wasn't until she killed Marceline when I realized… I had to stop her."

"BONNIE KILLED MARCELINE!?"

"Um… yeah. I imagine you saw them in the show too?"

"Those two looked so happy together. Why would she do such a thing!?"

"Ugh. So there I was. Technically now the head of the Veritas Brigade. Facing her in the throne room. Sword in hand.

* * *

"Why did you do it QB?! Why did you murder all of those innocent people!?"

Queen Bubblegum narrows her eyes at Finn.

"Finn, have you ever looked around and thought about how pointless the universe actually is? I have no excuse to not be who I really am. If I'm going to die, it won't be because I hold back everything."

"But what about Marceline!? Didn't you love her enough to not go through with this!? She was still willing to forgive you. For all that you've done."

* * *

"You know, the funny thing is… I've had a chance to see some of these 'Sin Kids,' and let me tell you…"

Why is he interrupting his own story? And is he smiling?

"One of them… heh. She's an extremely hateful bigot. Obsessed with… religion. I feel bad for her younger brother. Having to put up with all that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was extremely surprised when I heard her speak for the first time."

Oh no. I bet it's some kind of hate preaching.

"What exactly did she say that surprised you."

"Well, I wasn't exactly surprised at what she SAID; I'm trying to say that I was surprised at what I HEARD!"

"You mean… her… voice?"

"Yep, it's exactly the same as Marceline's!"

Great… so Mellark and I and the other Lincolns are protecting a hateful, religious, bigot who probably hates gay people AND is the daughter of another version of ME, Lincoln Loud, and one of his sisters from an alternate universe. AND has the same voice as Marceline Abadeer?

I swear, this… this BIGOT could die TODAY and no one important would care.

I mean, she does have a little brother, which means that the alternate Lincoln either…

AAAUGH! BITE ME!

* * *

Queen Bubblegum gave a light chuckle, confusing Finn.

"Finn, what you and everybody else call 'love,' is just a chemical reaction in our brains. Not all that different from animals. And also like animals…"

The two walls on either side of the throne shifted to reveal laser weapons. Something that she has known how to create for a while.

"They move on with their lives."

Finn gave off a look of horror and disgust.

"You… psychotic… BITCH! You… you're planning to create a new Candy Kingdom… by DESTROYING the old one!"

"And use the formula to create new candy people. Continuing the cycle."

She grabbed a remote control that's on the armrest of the chair.

"Goodbye, Finn… it's been… fun."

She pressed a button and the weapons on the walls started firing.

Each laser goes through Finn like a hot knife through butter. His screams heard throughout the castle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

He fell to the floor after failing to stand up due to the lasers going through his legs.

Finn had been shot around 30 times.

Satisfied with her work, Queen Bubblegum sat back in her chair.

"Life… can't go on forever. All things… must come to an end."

* * *

"Wait… you were STILL alive! There was no way you could have known what she said!"

You took the words right out of my mouth, Mellark.

"Well, no. I had a… way of listening to that later. Anyway, I was on the ground. Blood everywhere…

* * *

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a portal opens up near the body of Finn Mertens, facing the queen.

She quickly stood up from her chair; instantly recognizing that portal as the same one she saw 20 years ago.

Golb/Betty must have seen the whole thing.

They extended their right hand out of the portal so that their index finger is directly above Finn's corpse.

Then, a singular drop of what looks to be like blood dripped down from their finger and onto the corpse.

They then retracted their hand then closed the portal. Leaving Queen Bubblegum alone.

"What just…"

Suddenly, the blood of Finn Mertens started moving on its own; completely engulfing the corpse.

Queen Bubblegum looked in horror as the man she killed not one minute ago suddenly starts to stand up.

Finn Mertens has been revived!

And he's angry!

He materializes his red sword from his newly acquired enchanted blood armor while the queen activates her emergency shields on her suit.

There's just no possible way that sword would…

She held her arms to shield her face to try to protect herself from Finn's sword.

It didn't work.

Her arms were the first to be chopped off. They hit the floor, making a sound that echoed through the room.

Her state of shock on her face is also revealed to be permanent, despite the shields, his sword is just too powerful. She split open in two. Leaving no body fluid as the two pieces that once made up her body now join her dismembered and now dissolving arms on the floor.

Having just killed Queen Bubblegum; her body parts getting dissolved to absolutely nothing, the newly revived Finn thought to himself,

" _Betty has saved me. But now I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life. It doesn't really matter now. The queen is dead. We did it. Jake, BMO, Simon… and Marceline. We did it."_

Finn then sat down on the floor, and wept.

"How are we going to keep living like this?"

Then suddenly, a green portal appears from out of nowhere. Seemingly answering Finn's question.

* * *

"I… made some new friends that day. And some connections too. The deal was that in the multiverse, every 100 sin kids I kill, an oppressive ruler from somewhere would be overthrown. Simple math, kill thousands to save millions."

"Just because an oppressive ruler is overthrown doesn't mean society's problems would end!"

Lincorp has GOT to be behind this.

"It was Lincorp that sent you here, didn't they!?"

"Lincorp? That's not the name of the company. I think they said that they deflected from Lincorp. Cut all ties with them. I told you two too much already."

Then, as if on cue, a green portal appeared on the floor beside Finn.

"I can only hope my buddies are doing better than I am. I'll see ya."

He jumps in, leaving Mellark and I.

"So… Mellark? Anything you want to say about the Candy Kingdom?"

He shook his head.

"Well, putting the fact that the red guy's sword can cut through pretty much anything except your metal aside. All I can really say is that we can't tell L about the existence of this… Candy… Kingdom. He'll go crazy."

OH MY GOD! THAT'S RIGHT!

I haven't thought about that!

I also can only hope that the others are doing okay.

Wait…

Why is everything getting… darker?

"Uh… Jigsaw? You see the growing darkness clouding your vision too, right?"

Then suddenly, everything went pitch black!

I'm not in the cafe anymore.

And also…

Scary music starts to play. Okay, I'm scared.

"WHERE ARE YOU, MELLARKY!"

* * *

Back at the Chestnut Tree Cafe, the ghost of Katniss Everdeen is reading a book.

She is sitting the same way L sits down; finding it interesting that no one except the Overseer can see her right now.

" _April 4th, 1984. He sat back. A sense of complete helplessness had descended upon him. To begin with, he did not know with any certainty that this WAS 1984. It must have been that date since he was fairly sure that his age was 39. And he believed that he had been born in 1944 or 1945."_

Katniss sighed. Sure, things could have been worse; but why not do better?

Flipping through the rest of the book, she was still determined to finish it.

" _I got a long way to go."_


	26. Chapter 25

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 25

 _Spider pig. Spider pig._

 _Does whatever a spider pig does._

Now a Simpsons reference?

I get it, Overseer. I like pigs.

 _LOOK OUT!_

 _He is a spider pig. He's a spider pig._

WHOA!

Okay, I did NOT expect this!

I'm back in my childhood home! The Loud House!

If only Mellark were here to see this!

I'm upstairs right now but the lights are all turned off.

Only the light in the living room is turned on, and I can hear a movie playing.

I guess it's night time right now.

Hmm, I wonder if I'm in present time right now and not time traveling. That shit is confusing.

I hope it's my parents down there. Despite the aging, they've been doing pretty well.

*GASP!* OH MY GOD!

WHAT MOVIE IS THIS! WHAT THE FUCK!

WHO THE HELL WOULD…

*GASP!*

No. No. No. No. No. No.

She… looks just like…

Luan.

God, those braces must have cost a fortune.

She's so… desensitized to the movie… I can barely stomach…

WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!

At least I would give people a chance to survive! This is just… heartless!

Also, this… abomination doesn't seem fazed by it!

Hmm, it's looks like she can't see me even though I'm right in front of her. Good.

It's just like that tour of Los Angeles. Except not as interactive.

Speaking of Los Angeles, I don't think this movie was filmed there.

What the hell did they put you through, **Liby?**

Wait… Liby? Is that her name?

It's like it was just… carved into my mind all of a sudden.

It's a… rather funny name for a girl.

I think it's a more casual name from the name Elizabeth.

Wait! What am I doing!? She shouldn't be watching this! She's only 14. Where are her disgusting parents?!

Um, okay. Now she shuts it off.

What was the point of THAT? Did she watch that movie JUST for that graphic scene?

She's now getting off the couch and on her way to the stairs probably to turn in for the night.

Interesting, apparently she likes wearing orange too. Just like I used to…

I then slap myself in the face. What am I thinking!?

She's obviously not right in the head. I'm willing to bet that there are MANY adults that are triple her age that will never become desensitized to THAT!

Well, Liby, you know what, I'm just going to refer to you as Saturn Head. Makes more sense. It fits your overall style. Considering how you never REACT to anything!

You're not MY problem!

So what if Finn Mertens from 'Adventure Time' and another version of me want you dead!? Would the multiverse even care if you and the rest of these Sin Kids die? Probably not!

Now, how do I get out of here…

* * *

WHOA! I just blinked! Now I'm back in the throne room!?

Oh my god. Mellark? He doesn't look too good.

What did the Overseer show him?!

"HEY! Mellark!"

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Okay guys, three things. First, there will be some times where somebody in the story describe what the sin kids would sound like but the sin kids themselves won't have any spoken lines in this fanfic. Maybe in a future oneshot where I parody something. Expect those in a few months.

Second, I'm not good at writing female characters. The sisters of Lincoln Loud won't make an appearance except for this one scene I'm considering. Maybe in a future oneshot.

Third, I'll let YOU GUYS decide on what extremely graphic movie that Liby was watching in Jigsaw's vision. Here are some suggestions if any of you are familiar:

A Serbian Film (2010)

Caligula (1979)

The Human Centipede I or II

I Spit on Your Grave (1978)

Ilsa: She Wolf of the SS (1975)

The Cook, the Thief, His wife, and her Lover (1989)

Jigoku (1960)

Re-Animator (1985)

Deliverance (1972)

Also, in the next chapter, Sol is finally going to have a chance to share his point of view.

Look forward to it.


	27. Chapter 26

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 26

Sol… Aris.

Yeah, the very first thing I'm gonna do once I return to my home universe is to have my name legally changed to that!

After that, my trip to Tibet.

This is gonna be great!

So what if I end up saving those abominations instead of killing them myself? God still knows best!

I mean, he is the only reason why I'm not purifying the multiverse. IN HIS NAME!

Instead, I'm in an alternate universe that is FILLED WITH ZOMBIES!

All for hunting down someone that I could have been friends with. That with the same ideas and all.

Whoever he or she is, they did pick a good place.

I can see the Golden Gate Bridge in all its glory in the distance.

Everything feels like I'm in George Romero's 'Dawn of the Dead."

I'll gladly take my chances in that world and not the one with Hans Gruber any day of the week.

 _*BZZZT*_

Hmmm.

Is that a… radio over there?

" _Hello again everybody. It's 45 minutes after the hour. This is_ _ **Roger Rott**_ _and you're listening to DEAD radio._

 _Instead of the usual tip of the day, we are actually going to do something completely out of the ordinary._

 _That's right guys, here at HQ we are very privileged to introduce a special guest!_

 _Now, what's special about this guest is that he comes from an alternate universe! I know! I couldn't believe it myself either! This whole thing wasn't even planned. He just… came outta nowhere._

 _But without any further ado. Future zombies. Let's give a warm welcome to…_ _ **The Silver Soldier!**_ _"_

The Silver… Soldier?

Way to make an appearance.

" _Glad to be here, Roger."_

" _All right, let's get this out of the way. I know you're called the Silver Soldier but I see that you're wearing mostly black. Care to explain that for us?"_

" _Sure, the silver in my name actually refers to the weapons I'm carrying. Which are not all that different from weapons in this universe."_

" _Ah! You must be referring to the Z-mods. Let me guess. The zombies would actually turn silver if you use one of your… weapons?"_

" _Well, it's not just zombies. It affects anyone it hits. Living or dead. You know, the main reason why as to why I'm actually IN this universe, apart from being on this wonderful show of yours, is that I'm currently hunting somebody right now. In fact, he might even be listening in on our conversation!"_

Oh crap!

Calm down. Calm down. He doesn't know where I am.

" _Well, all right then. To the guy that's being hunted out there. If you're listening. The Silver Soldier is coming to get you!"_

Whoa!

There's like… 4 silver colored zombies coming straight for me in the distance!

" _Actually Roger, I've just been informed that the zombies that I turned silver earlier just found him. He's actually listening while on top of a truck."_

Well, I sure am glad that God gave me a gift.

I materialize my weapon while thinking of his words.

" _Sol, since your main form of attack is shooting back when you were in L.A. I think it's appropriate to give you one of the most powerful firearms in the multiverse; which you can materialize at will."_

The Heavy Pulse Rifle.

And heavy is right; this thing's got some weight to it.

I killed those zombies just by pointing and shooting.

" _Hey man, your eyes are glowing. You feeling okay?"_

" _I'm fine, Roger. It's that this guy seems to have a special gun of his own. He's got a pulse rifle. It goes bam-bam. He shoots the zombies. They all just die. That's because… that's because his gun is really good."_

" _But you also have a gun too. One that you can create from that, I mean… before we started airing, you lifted up your shirt and I saw what looks like a…"_

" _My Silver Submachine gun holds four times the ammo than his Heavy Pulse Rifle!"_

Wait! His gun can hold a hundred rounds!?

" _Anyway, thanks for having me on, Roger. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take care of this guy myself."_

" _Okay, Mr. Soldier. Good luck with that. We're gonna take a short break. When we come back… sports!"_

Sports? In a zombie apocalypse.

This Silver Soldier guy is looking for me. I gotta move.

* * *

Aaugh! These zombies are looking more and more weird than before!

I'm in some sort of makeshift jungle.

A bunch of junk all crammed together in an effort to fortify the place, I assume.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Shit! Submachine gun fire!

Finding a good place to hide behind, I peeked out to try to see the shooter.

Human looking. Silver from head to toe.

He or whatever is shooting at any zombie that comes near him.

Distracted. Good.

I aimed my gun. Then fired. As soon as it was hit, it disappears in a puff of smoke.

Wait a minute.

The real Silver Soldier is supposed to be dressed in mostly black. So that was probably a clone or something.

OH FUCK!

I attracted the attention of more zombies.

One of which is that of the jungle type.

No match for any of my pulse munitions though. They smell kinda good to be honest.

"HEY!"

That… was when I saw him.

Dressed in mostly black. A weird silver S symbol on his chest. Long, dark hair that looks almost feminine. Holding that silver submachine gun that I have heard of earlier.

He also wears a silver colored eye mask. Doesn't matter to me.

I aimed my gun then pulled the trigger.

Empty.

…

Fuck! I wasn't paying attention to the…

"Heh. Someone's not counting."

He's moving closer. Shit!

If I use the Helix Rockets now, I would be killing both of us!

God CAN"T place me in an unwinnable situation. I'll just trust him on this one.

I set my rifle down on the ground with one hand while keeping my other hand where he can see it.

He just keeps aiming his gun at me. I guess if he wanted me dead, he would have pulled the trigger by now.

He's looking at me up and down. What's there to see? I don't like this!

Then he just looks all around us; probably confirming that we're all alone. That we killed all the zombies.

Finally he speaks.

"Um, has anyone ever told you that you look like a… school shooter?"

"A what?"

"A school shooter. You know, you're wearing a black trenchcoat, sunglasses, hell, even a goddamn skull bandana."

"I assume… that people who want to shoot up innocent people in schools want to look like this?"

"Yeah. I mean… what year is it on your universe?"

"Well, where I come from, the year 1988 has probably already come to a close. So…"

"Holy shit. Looks like you got a lot of things to look forward too. Come to think of it… maybe killing you is just too…"  
"FALCON…"

OH MY GOD! YES!

ROCKET!

The Silver Soldier faces away from me only to get kicked hard in the chest by Rocket!

"KICK!"

I wouldn't say that it's EXACTLY like Captain Falcon in the Smash Bros. Games but it's enough to send him flying and crash into the trees, dematerializing his gun.

I quickly grab my rifle from the ground then activate the Helix Rockets while the Silver Soldier almost immediately stands up.

He is NOT gonna survive this.

"Delete."

I fire the rockets.

*BOOM!*

Rocket and I cover our ears and close our eyes.

That… was… loud. Heh.

Wait… hold on.

IS THAT A MAGIC BUBBLE OR SOMETHING! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?

AND WHY IS IT **PINK!?** ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE THE **SILVER** SOLDIER!?

Rocket then decided to speak.

"Wow. How are you doing that!?"

"These powers of mine… I've hidden away from everybody for so long."

Okay, I have to comment on this.

"So, you decided to use guns and clones and stuff instead of your… powers. I mean… are you even human?"

The Silver Soldier chuckled.

"Actually, I'm half human. It's on my father's side. I'll just let you know this. My real name is Universe. First name… Steven."

"Wait! So your name is Steven… Universe? That's a weird name."

"It's a weird name and that went well back when I had a weird personality. Would you believe me if I told you I used to have some level of obesity until the age of 22? That was three years ago. I remember trying to convince…"

He used to be obese? Mellark would be all over this guy if it wasn't for Jordan.

I wonder what he's doing right now.

"... And it wasn't until after I received this… 'blessing,' when I realized that who I THINK I am and who I REALLY am, are not the same people. This applies to EVERYBODY!"

Shit, I missed some of his backstory. Quick, Sol. Play it cool.

"For the very first time in my life, I can say that I was 100% honest with myself. I changed dramatically over the next two years, but after a while… I knew I needed to set higher goals. So I told three of my… caretakers: Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst that I was going to join the marines."

Huh? Are those their… names? God must know about this. Whatever it is. I can tell Rocket is confused too.

"Almost immediately, they protested my decision… violently. They said that I became… greedy. That I became… corrupt. I ended up leaving them and everyone else I know behind and started my brand new life for myself. I wanted to go out there and meet new people. I was planning to move to a city when a couple guys from an alternate universe came to mine and said that they were interested at what I can do."

Multiverse travelers?

"Wait, are these guys from Lincorp? Because I met a guy…"

"They said that they work for Blair Tech. A rogue faction of Lincorp. Built their image out of hatred for these… Sin Kids. I had no job and no money so I accepted their offer. Ended up meeting my partners and here we are."

Rocket stepped forward. Probably wanting to say something.

"Have you… ever seen any of the Sin Kids? I mean… how much are you getting paid!?"

Probably seven or eight figures for a job like that. Sextillions are out there; maybe a dollar per death?

"I have actually. You know… the funny thing is… two of them actually sound a LOT like two women I know."

Somehow that made Rocket step back. So I decided to ask a question.

"Can you give me more detail. I mean… who are we protecting exactly."

"Okay, where to start? One of them has… braces. Um… she is completely desensitized to ANY mature content that I can think of. She CAN feel emotion… as far as I can tell, but it looks like she always gives off this… neutral feel."

Braces? I know one of my sisters had braces a long time ago; but which one?

Aaugh. I don't remember.

"The only other one that I would care to remember is that… well, I don't really know how to describe her. I think she has autism, she DEFINITELY has anxiety. She hates going outside… Hell, half the time I think she even hates light."

I was about to speak when Rocket alerted us.

"Hold on. Zombie."

His right arm bursts into flames then made quick work of that undead bastard.

Somehow, the fire didn't burn his football gear.

Now where was I…

"I mean… the one time I did hear her speak, it was like she didn't even know how to talk. Stuttering all over the place. I actually found it funny because she sounds just like a certain blue woman I know."

"Look man, Rocket may be curious, but I'm not…"

"ROCKET! The man who kicked me! So THAT'S what the boys call you! I got a question. Do you like Chicago Dogs?"

Chicago Dogs? What's that got to do with… Well, he IS from Chicago!

"Um… I always find the peppers as well as the pickle spear and relish to be too overpowering. I prefer just plain mustard."

Wow. I learned something about him today.

"WRONG ANSWER! PICKLES ARE DELICIOUS!"

Huh? Is he… FLYING!?

"AAAAAHHH!"  
Did… he just aerial kick Rocket?

He's looking right at me!

OW!

Now we're both on the ground! Damn, my head hurts!

"You guys better tell the Overseer that we're waiting for him. I gotta check up on the others. But first…"

He pulls out something from his pocket.

"You put up a good fight, soldier. Take this. A 1921 Morgan Silver Dollar."

He lays the coin on my chest. Bastard.

"Don't get eaten."

He then runs away, leaving Rocket and I in a state of pain with zombies closing in on us.

"Sol?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hurt real bad, you know?"

"Me too."

"I… I can't get up."

Heh. It was an honor fighting with you, Lincoln.

"Me neither."

Pain started surfacing on other parts of my body. I guess it must be worse for Rocket since he's a decade older.

Damn you, Silver Soldier. DAMN YOU!

The world's starting to get darker.

Maybe it's best if I close my eyes for a little bit.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Dead Alliance is a terrible game but it probably sounded good on paper.

Also, I know that Soldier 76 is gay, but Sol isn't. I already have more plans for him in the future so look forward to that.

Even though two Lincoln Louds in the council are gay, I still think gayness doesn't define character, only opinion can.

The opinions of the gay Lincolns are pretty much in the same ballpark as the straight Lincolns. It wouldn't be as engaging if they have completely different opinions BECAUSE they are gay. It would feel forced.

But what do you guys think?


	28. Chapter 27

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 27

I hear… birds.

Did I die and go to Heaven?

I open my eyes.

Only to find myself in the backyard of my childhood home.

Oh, God. Thank you for not killing me. I know that I have failed you and it is entirely my fault. I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust and let me serve you again in the council.

Okay, prayer is done. Now let's see what…

Hold on.

There's someone… painting outside. Reminds me of Bob Ross.

Ah, that Bob Ross, I always liked 'The Joy of Painting' since the very first episode.

That was almost… six years ago? I don't know. I do hope that Bob continues doing what he's doing for many more years.

The painter I'm seeing right now is a woman around 18 or 19 years of age.

She seems to be painting some sort of…

It's a… tiger. On a cliff.

Looks nice.

Something that I would hang on my bedroom wall over my desk.

Hmm. Apparently she can't see me. That probably means that God has sent me here to observe.

I wonder where he sent Rocket. Maybe to look at another talented artist.

Meanwhile, I'm looking at this one. What is she even doing here in the first place.

I understand that maybe she can paint better if she's outside but I think she should be in a professional art studio downtown.

She has the looks. The smile on her face, a green shirt under sky blue dress overalls, and her hair.

Hair that looks… just… like…

Leni's.

…

Is this… Is this Leni's kid. Damn.

Ha. Ha. That Leni. She's smarter than most people give her credit for.

Like mother, like daughter. They both appreciate art.

Even though they have their… moments of stupidity.

Of course, I would never actually SAY that, though.

If only the Leni in MY universe actually would have a child. One like THAT!

She probably would name her…

YEAH! **Liena!**

Why stick to a four letter name? Five can be just as good; sometimes better!

This talented artist's name is Liena Loud. The daughter of Leni and niece of Lincoln Loud.

Now, I wonder who the father is…

Wait…

…

…

…

OH! MOTHERF-

* * *

WAIT! I'm in the throne room again!? Hey! There's…

"Jigsaw! Mellark!"

They must have seen some of those… bastards too.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ I have quite a bit of college work ahead of me. Nothing I can't handle. Expect the next chapter in three weeks.


	29. Chapter 28

_Author's Note_ : I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 28

I can't believe this.

I was JUST playing Undertale and now I'm IN it!

" _Please stand still. So I may kill you."_

OH! SHUT UP!

These are the robots that L was talking to us about.

I would have been dead right now if it hasn't been for the telekinesis gem.

Apparently, I can use it to create some sort of force field around me, deflecting any lasers they shoot.

Using my powers, I lifted a tall tree off it's roots and threw it at them. Crushing about… three?

As for the last one, I use my finger gun technique.

"I'm sending one your way!"

I sent the robot flying through the air. Where it got impaled by a thrown spear.

That spear, of course, belonging to **Undyne** , the head of Asgore's Royal Guard.

She even has her armor on and everything.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I'm glad you're on our side. I wasn't entirely convinced about the multiverse with the last guy."

"You saw my partner? He must still be around. Just so you know, I really don't care about what you do with the people at the surface. Consider this my… neutral run."

'Hm. I'm surprised you even knew who I am without ever seeing me."

I was about to speak when I heard another voice.

"UNDYNE!"

Wait… **Papyrus**?

Oh my god.

"Papyrus! What is it!?"

He's panicking. That only means…

"There's a… car of some sort that just appeared out of nowhere. The royal guard just… ran. We couldn't do anything!"

He then looks over to me.

"Is that… a human?"

"Heh. Human as the day I was born. But it doesn't matter now. As you two may already know. The barrier to the surface has already been shattered. I'm sure Asgore told you all this?"

"Huh? I was told that we only needed one more!"

"Thanks to the Overseer of the multiverse, anyone who wants to leave can leave. It's just the robots we need to worry about."

Undyne began to comment.

"I don't know who this, 'Overseer' is, but if he willingly would set us free for practically nothing in return, he's okay in my book."

Something tells me she's smiling under that helmet.

"Anyway, let's check out Snowden."

* * *

The place is a complete wreck.

"Guys! I swear! I tried to stop him!"

"Well, it's a good thing everyone's been evacuated."

Undyne gazes at me. Umm…

"Asgore did say that we would be receiving help. Now I'm not so sure."

Then suddenly, a tank of all things burst from the trees, startling all of us!

It's one of those weird, but kinda stylish ones I see in video games but never reality. At least in mine.

"Okay, maybe we should go for the tracks…"

Undyne and Papyrus didn't listen. They just attacked head on.

Oh crap. Whoever is driving the tank is starting to move the turret. I'm able to stop it with my telekinesis.

" _Eliminating hostile targets."_

Oh come on! More of those things!?

They seem… upgraded. Like… they're a more advanced model. Not that much exposed circuitry.

That's when I saw it. The tank's hatch quickly sprang open. Someone dressed in all black with a hint of blue leaped out, landing in the 20 or so robots.

He seems to be holding… a wand? Is that a wand?

Undyne and Papyrus wasted no time and started to attack.

The man from the tank then raised his… wand.

"ACID TORNADO!"

Acid… what?

I ain't taking no chances. I use the telekinesis gem to shield the three of us.

The wand then sprays this large amount of acid; probably magic. It melted all of his robotic allies, now he looks even more angry.

Undyne and Papyrus looked at me like I just spared them from death. Which… I really did.

"Okay… how about this? FIREWORK MISSILE CHAIN!"

"OH HELL NO!"  
I move the force field away from us so that it wraps around the wand. Which the guy moves to his face once he sees only small, contained explosions.

Big mistake, buddy.

I weaken the shield a little bit to let the spell go off, practically flashbanging him.

"AAAAUGH!"

Hmm. Probably has an iron grip on that wand.

I turn towards Undyne and Papyrus.

"JOIN THE OTHERS!"  
Okay, let's see. In the movie, 'Chronicle': Andrew, Matt, and Steve eventually learn how to fly…

* * *

Okay… that happened. Ow, everything hurts.

"You're… stronger than you look. I can't believe it. How the hell could you fly!?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. You know, that's a nice wand you got there."

"Thanks. Call me… **Nightwing** , or if you already know, Marco Diaz."

Huh?


	30. Chapter 29

_Author's Note_ : I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 29

(Marco's POV)

We fought together, Star.

We thought it would be the end.

If only we knew that the real fight had just begun.

Um… it happened overnight.

Somehow, Toffee… from a different universe, came to ours.

He had this… armor… that rendered the wand useless when faced with it's attacks.

Took us about… two years when the final battle happened.

We didn't expect to win and destroy the armor, but we did at the cost of your life.

You warned me about the wand's power. It can… corrupt. But in the entire 27 years I've lived on Earth, I would actually say that I was purified. That my illusions were rightfully stripped away.

I killed the forces of evil.

Then, one day, a man named Lincoln Loud came out of nowhere. He wanted to talk.

" _You've lost_ _so_ _ **MUCH,**_ _Marco. To_ _ **PROVE**_ _that your way is_ _ **RIGHT!**_ _Let's prove it to_ _ **EVERYONE!**_ _Once and for_ _ **ALL! Come join BlairTech."**_

I had nothing to lose. So I followed him.

Apparently the Infinite Universe Theory is actually real.

During my time in BlairTech, I learned a valuable lesson, Star.

Here is the truth: there is no war between good and evil.

There is only the war for survival and it is a constant one.

You warned me of the wand's power. That if I pick it up, I would never be able to put it down. I love you, Star.

And I'm sorry.

Sorry that you tried to take it away from me.

But what was I supposed to do when I saw that you were still alive.

That Toffee had only just stunned you.

You reached for it, Star. For the wand.

 _ **And I had to kill you too.**_

* * *

(?Lincoln's? POV)

The man I call **ROBIN! AGE EIGHTEEN.**

From one of the best shows I've ever **SEEN.**

Top of his **CLASS** in just about every **SCHOOL** he went to.

Knew about the existence of the **MULTIVERSE** a few weeks before he turned **THIRTEEN.**

Out of all the ones I've **APPOINTED,** he's the one with the most **POTENTIAL.**

I've had my **EYE** on this guy for **MONTHS.** He's the most promising **CANDIDATE** for the job I've **SEEN.**

Still, I'd have waited **YEARS** before **RECRUITING** him.

At least until he's old enough to **DRINK.**

I'd have waited **YEARS.** But these soulless **SIN KIDS** with **TRAUMATIZING** Multiversal Travel Devices changed the whole **EQUATION.**

* * *

(Kronos's POV)

"Okay, Marco. So why do you want to kill the Sin Kids?"

"There are infinite possibilities in the multiverse. I don't even want to begin to imagine what powers could fall into their hands as they travel."

"Wait! What!?"

"Yeah. There are millions of them who can travel the multiverse freely. Due to that technology Lincorp sells. Let that sink in."

OH MY GOD! Millions of Lincolns must be TRAUMATIZED!

"You know, I actually had a chance to see some of the Sin Kids and…"

"PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME DETAILS!"

"But you're already protecting them, how could you not… you know what, nevermind. How about this… have you ever heard of this one show that used to air on Nickelodeon. What was it… iCarly?"

"You mean that show by that one guy with the foot fetish?"

"YEAH! I mean… first time watching the series, I never noticed it, but looking back…"

"You gotta love Noah for pointing THAT out. I heard he's doing well."

"OH! MAN! I LOVE NOAH! Okay, so the two main characters, Carly and Sam, their voices in the very first season sound just like two of the Sin Kids!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"NOPE! Hmm. Maybe we don't even have to keep fighting. You could join our side!"

I'm not giving this even a second of thought.

"I can't betray the Overseer! He's done so much for me!"

"Okay, fine. Just forget I asked. Hey, you know what else I am?"

"What?"

"Heh! I'M DIRTY DAN!"

Oh no! You did NOT just make a Spongebob reference!

He raises his wand and uses it to shoot a materialized arrow at me.

I stopped it using my powers and threw it aside.

* * *

The Overseer is seen standing at the edge of the portal with Kronos.

" _Consider this my second gift to you, son. In one of the universes I came across, this weapon was created to stun 40 foot tall naked, mute, cannibalistic giants. You can materialize as many of these as you wish; as long as you use them."_

* * *

The sound grenades.

They are about the size of a soda can. And twice as loud as fireworks.

Good thing I'm protected.

I materialize three of them then quickly levitate them towards Nightwing.

"NO! I'M DIRTY DAN!"

The sound grenades went off. Near his ears. Must have caused more damage than the firework earlier.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He dropped the wand so he could cover his ears. Perfect.

I levitate his wand to my hands.

"Loud, isn't it!"

"WHAT!"

"I SAID! LOUD, ISN'T IT!"

Don't worry, Nightwing. The hearing damage isn't permanent.

Hmm.

Oh my god!

L!

"Hey Kronos! Look who I found!"

Is he… holding a gun to someone's head?

"Dipper Pines. AKA **Robin.** How many monsters have you killed?"

"A-about ten? I can't believe you caught me."

"About ten. Huh. Sounds incorrigible to me."

Incorrigible?

Marco then starts screaming.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"OH! So NOW you care about life!" I shouted back.

"WHAT!"

"I'll tell you 'what,' guys."

L, are you going to…

"You three should know, I'm not above capital punishment."

"H-hey L? Have you ever heard of the cartoon series, 'My Gym Partner's a…"

*BANG*

A clean shot through the head.

"I know that you were trying to distract me."

L then drops the body of Dipper Pines on the snow. Something I thought I would never see. Let alone think.

Marco runs up to L.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY…*AAUGH*"

Whoa, suddenly, out of nowhere, a sharp end of a bone found its way into his neck.

Choking on his blood for a few seconds, Marco dies. Again, something I thought I would never see or think.

Hmm, blue jacket, pink slippers, a big smile on his face. Yup, the full nine yards.

"You know, it's hard to explain puns to kleptomaniacs."

Oh, of course. How could I forget?

"Because they take everything literally!"

The puns.

"Kronos, I would like you to meet my new friend, **Sans.** "

"Sup."

I can't believe this. I'm actually seeing him in real life.

"Umm. Hi. L, how were you able to put a gun to… Robin's head?"

"Heh. The Overseer gave me the power to turn invisible right after our tour of Los Angeles. Never got a chance to use it until now."

He then looks at the wand.

"Did you… get the wand from Nightwing?"

"The guy in the tank? Yeah… how did you…"

Sans interrupts.

"We had a… mild conversation going. We had to come up with a plan after they started attacking. Good thing it's all over now."

L nodded.

"Yeah, you came along and made it much easier. That wand that you are holding, Kronos, has enough power to destroy reality itself. I was even willing to sacrifice myself if necessary. Just like in my original universe. May I see it?"

The wand? Well, he is my friend.

"Umm, sure. Knock yourself out."

I levitate the wand towards L. Sans walked over to look at it with him.

"I may need to take this to the Overseer. He may know a thing or two about its origins."

I look over to the corpses of Nightwing and Robin. I just hope the others are doing okay.

I have a feeling that this is far from over.

Hmm.

Is something… flying at us?

NO! It's flying at them!

"GUYS LOOK OUT!"

They snapped out of their attachment to the wand.

"Huh?"

FUCK! TOO LATE!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

L! Sans!

They're turning… silver?

What… who would…

"Well, I didn't expect this turn of events."

There's a… guy with… long, dark hair and a… silver eye mask."

"Call me… the Silver Soldier."

I materialize a sound grenade.

"Aap. Aap. Aap. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He points to the seemingly lifeless L and Sans.

"When someone enters the Silver State, they are practically dolls who can't speak or even think. Think of them as… puppets who cannot move without my will. For example, if I ordered them to kill themselves, THEY WOULD KILL THEMSELVES!"

FUCK! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO!

OVERSEER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?

I throw the sound grenade in the direction opposite of the Silver Soldier.

He then snatched the wand from L's hand.

"I believe THIS belongs to us!"

"It doesn't matter. We already killed two of your buddies. Even without L and I, the Overseer would still have you outnumbered!"

He smirked. Bastard.

"Allow me to show you what I can REALLY do!"

He takes out a… takes out a…

AN ONION OF ALL THINGS!

He then materializes a silver colored knife which he uses to cut it with.

Then he brings it up to his eye.

Is he… trying to get a tear out?

"Dipper, your only job is to signal for more synths if you ever need more. You didn't have to go on that killing spree."

He wiped a tear on his finger then dropped it on the corpse.

What the hell is that gonna do?

"Marco, we even gave you a frickin TANK and you still couldn't stay alive."

He dropped a second tear on Nightwing's corpse.

He then looked over to me.

"Watch, and be amazed."

He snaps his fingers, then suddenly all the fatal injuries that L and Sans inflicted on them instantly vanish!

Wait… THEY'RE GETTING UP!?

HIS TEARS CAN REVIVE THE DEAD!? Just like…

"I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! OH STEVEN! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"You did good today, Robin. Regroup at base. You too, Nightwing. Here's your wand back."

"Thanks man. I'll take better care of it from now on."

I shout at them.

"Wait… he called you Steven. Are you… STEVEN UNIVERSE!?"

"Maybe you've seen my show on T.V. I would highly recommend that you pay attention to the critics. I really don't care which one."

"You know that 'S' on your chest is the Kryptonian symbol for hope, right."

"Heh. Yeah. I HOPE for a better multiverse to live in."

Damn. He's got me there.

"Now I know what you're thinking, and yes. I have asked my Lincoln a question. Why kill the Sin Kids when we could just destroy their travel devices and let them live? The results would pretty much be the same."

"Oh, umm… what did he say?"

"He said no… for about two hours. Went off on this long rant about, 'Oh, Lincoln Louds everywhere are being oppressed, Lincorp is too greedy to care, the Overseer loves the Sin Kids more than other Lincolns;' all that crap."

Wow. Who IS that Lincoln Loud?

"I'll leave you be for now. Just alert the Overseer that we want to speak to him. Also, don't worry about your friends. They'll be fine."

He does this two finger wave at me then teleports away with Nightwing and Robin.

L and Sans collapse on the ground; the silver color draining away from them.

I run up to L then shake him. I even held him up a little.

"L! Are you alright!? L!"

Wait… is he… laughing?

"Heh. Heh. Hey guys, I just thought of something funny."

Sans sat up alarmingly fast.

"W-what is it, dude?"

L looks directly at me.

"Your name is Kronos… yet you're trying to save inbred children's lives. Not eat them."

Yeah… glad to have you back, L.

I drop him on the snow then turned towards Sans.

"Hey man. I'm glad that I finally get to see you. I saw your brother and Undyne earlier. You may want to join them."

Sans got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I should. Also, take care of your friend for me, would you. Because without L, the world is just a word."

Heh.

He smiles at me. Then walks away.

I'm going to miss him.

I then look up at the darkness. Then shouted.

"I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD BE BACK IN DETROIT IN A DAY! YOU NEARLY GOT ME AND MY FRIEND KILLED! WE THOUGHT THAT WE WERE GOING TO SAVE OTHER LINCOLNS! NOT THOSE ABOMINATIONS!"

Then everything went dark.

L is gone. I'm all alone.

You got something to show me, Overseer?

"BRING IT ON!"

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : I'll admit. I never really sat down and really WATCHED any of these shows. I just know bits and pieces and whatever I could find. So everything might seem… off.


	31. Chapter 30

_Author's Note_ : I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 30

Huh. Is this… Lori and Leni's room.

Oh my god. It's been over a decade and I still recognize it.

I mean… I gotta admit, it's dirty as fuck. I mean, damn. Organize much?

Chip bags, foamy ramen noodle cups, hot pocket wrappers. I think I can see a beer can in the corner. Not to mention clothes everywhere.

Heh. Perfectly describes every saturday morning at my place. I wake up hungover as fuck and…

There's only one bed here.

WHY is there only one bed here!?

I hear… puffing?

Directly behind me!

*GASP*

So… this is what you wanted to show me.

Isn't it… Overseer.

The Lincoln in this universe must be a horrible parent.

Well, at least she's not smoking. I thought she was at first.

Vaping is… in my opinion, being unfairly targeted.

I heard from some regular at the gas station I work at, nothing special about him, gray hair, glasses, saying that nicotine BY ITSELF is not addictive. Only when it's combined with other chemicals found in combustible cigarettes.

He also said that his son ended up quitting smoking when he took up vaping.

I still see him every now and again; I think he's a professor of Elementary Statistics or something.

Next time I see him, I'm gonna ask for his name.

Anyway, back to this brat.

I recognize that hair anywhere. She's LORI'S kid.

Well, not KID! She's a young woman. Probably a year younger than me.

What the hell happened twenty something years ago in this universe!?

Did Bobby break up with Lori? Maybe after a week of non-stop crying she actually found herself attracted to what she thinks is the second-most important guy in her life.

And ended up impregnating herself with his baby.

Hmph. I would actually be flattered. If I wasn't so fucking disgusted.

I'm also not giving Bobby half a second of blame here. He was absolutely right to break up with that psychotic bitch.

Hell, I think the first impregnation started a fucking chain reaction or something.

God damn it, Lori. You were on your way to COLLEGE and you threw your whole life away when you made that… decision.

What did you really want out of all of this? Love? From where I stand, Love is nothing more than a mental illness.

You lose your self control. Spending an abnormal amount of time thinking about someone else. In a way, wanting to… KEEP them. Take OWNERSHIP of them.

Hm. Apparently, the abomination can't see me. Just like when I saw my dad…

Heh. Heh. Good times.

You know what, maybe I've been hiding myself for too long. I would integrate myself back into their lives. I would introduce L since my universe is HIS universe now. Then I would explain the recent baseball incident and how I was involved. Then we would have a good laugh about it.

One step at a time. Maybe I'll talk to Clyde first. Wherever he is. I miss him.

He probably has a good paying job or something that would allow him to afford a gaming setup like THAT!

Shit, I saw a gaming PC JUST LIKE THAT at a Best Buy at the Tel-Twelve Shopping Complex.

My co-worker, Omar, convinced me to come with him over there to a Meijer hiring event a few months ago. I was browsing around while I was waiting for him to finish since he didn't have a car and his parents wouldn't drive him.

I didn't get hired, but he did. Now he's a department team leader or something.

Anyway, the gaming PC alone was selling for about $1500. Monitor, mouse, keyboard, speakers, and headset, I would say… probably were bought for about an extra grand.

And that chair…

DAMN IT, LORI! YOU'RE SPOILING YOUR DAUGHTER!

She's a broke, unemployed, autistic loser!

Probably can't even hold a job like mine for a week.

Maybe in her universe, the Seven-Eleven stores run 24/7. I'm STILL blown away by seeing THAT! I'M FUCKING JEALOUS! SEND MORE OF THOSE MY WAY!

She in here lookin like she just been in a fucking CAR WRECK!

Oh yeah, that's right; SHE CAN'T DRIVE!

FUCKING ANXIETY! Reminds me of fucking Spongebob!

Bob Bryant, I hope you're happy. Wherever you are.

Bet you wish now that you would have blew up the fucking multiverse yourself. Instead of getting a Jehovah's Witness to do it for you! What the fuck was up with that shit! Fucking coward!

Hm. She's getting up. Probably to go to the bathroom or something.

At least she doesn't use bottles like one of THOSE people. That's one thing I'll give her credit for.

Heh. Looks like someone forgot to delete a few tabs.

Let's see what she's looking at.

…

AAAAAAUGH! OH MY GOD!

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER!

THIS SHIT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!

HELL, I THINK IT ALREADY **IS** ILLEGAL IN ABOUT… 20 COUNTRIES.

If I ever see my future son or daughter rubbing themselves to anything like **THAT…** I'm going to prison for domestic abuse.

I don't care if I end up getting butt fucked by Bernard's… half-cousin's… former roommate?

I'm just not gonna have kids in the future.

Hell, come to think of it… my nickname, Kronos.

According to the Greek Myths, didn't the titan, Kronos, marry his older sister…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

 **LOAN!** I HOPE YOU AND YOUR PARENTS BURN IN HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Wait… Loan?

Lo… ann.

That has gotta be the stupidest name I ever heard.

Even though I **literally** never heard it before.

Wait…

Ah, fuck.


	32. Chapter 31

_Author's Note_ : I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 31

I'm suddenly teleported to the throne room. Thanks, Overseer.

I see Jigsaw, Mellark, and Sol near the portal.

L and Rocket are probably still out there.

Hmmm. Now that I think about it. I should probably keep my nickname. It's still cool. The others seem to like it.

Mellark then shouts out to me.

"KRONOS! You won't BELIEVE the shit I had to see!"

"The shit you had to see!? What about the shit **I** had to see!"

"Guys, stop it! We all saw some shit today!"

Easy for you to say, Jigsaw.

"Kronos, I'm serious! I saw two sin kids!"

Wait… two?

"You saw two? I only saw one."

"Okay man, hear me out. Jigsaw and I were fighting this… red guy, and he told us about one of the sin kids being a religious bigot. I didn't know exactly what he meant until the Overseer gave me a vision. I SAW HER!"

Okay, so it isn't just me who got a vision.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who the fuck did you see, Mellark?"

"Her name is **Lyra Loud.** And let me tell you. SHE'S HOMOPHOBIC AS FUCK!"

"WHOA! MAN that's… fucked up! Especially with your… orientation. WHICH ALL OF US RESPECT!"

"Yeah, she said something about Christians not following the book of Leviticus like she said they should be. And that they should kill all the gay people."

"Mellark. No Christian today should follow the book of Leviticus. This… Lyra, is not, what the Overseer would say… rightly dividing the word of truth. Some shit about dispensation or something. SHE'S A BIGOT!"

"Also, she points out this… Romans 1."

"Another verse explained to me by the Overseer a few days ago. Romans 1 is not limited to… sodomy. Also, there is no advocation of killing. The Overseer said that Paul just simply said, 'worthy of death,' which applies to everybody with knowledge of sin."

I'll give the Overseer credit where it's due. I literally… damn. I would not know this if it wasn't for him.

"Well, Lyra openly shouts out that she wants all people like me and my husband dead!"

Well this is just great. We're protecting a shut-in AND a homophobe! FUCK ME WITH A BROOMSTICK!

Why is Jigsaw putting his hand on Mellark's shoulder.

"Hey man. If it makes you feel any better. I'm gay too."

WHOA! Again.

Two gay Lincoln Louds.

Sol looks just as shocked as I am.

"Umm, you want a metal or something?"

"I just… thought that… you would see me as… brave."

"Yeah, whatever man. Lyra has a little brother who's about ten years old. His name is **Lemy.** He really shouldn't be doing drugs, especially considering his age, but I understand why."

Jesus, this… Lemy must have the same perspective as us. Growing up in a family like that. With sisters and aunts with only one other guy. The one other guy of course being a FUCKING SICKO!

"Hey guys!"

OH MY GOD! L!

Is he… eating girl scout cookies?

Mellark waked up to him.

"You got cookies, man. Let me have one."

He reaches out to grab, what I assume one, when L grasps it.

"Get. Your. Own."

Did he… just hold a grudge or something.

"L, we've been having these visions of the sin kids. Did you see any?"

L continued munching his… thin mints? "Yes I did."

Um…

"Can you… talk about any info about who we're protecting?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I saw two of them. One sells cookies and the other likes dinosaurs. **Leia** and **Lizy,** I believe their names are."

Leia and Lizy? Wait a second...

"Yeah… I think their mothers are… twins? Who are younger than that Lincoln, I must add."

Ugh. I feel sick knowing that. I can tell Jigsaw and Sol feel it too.

Mellark starts to speak again.

"Oh, yeah. You must be talking about Lana and Lola Loud. I saw them too. They were talking to Lemy. I don't know what they were talking about though. Also, I should add… I don't know who this… Luna Loud is… but she is the mother of Lyra and Lemy. Just… gotta let you know."

Oh my god! I feel like my knees are turning to jelly!

"First the shit I see on Loan's computer, and now I have to hear about all this?"

Jigsaw turns his gaze away from me. "I didn't ask; why are telling me this?"

L, on the other hand, looks interested. "What did you see?"

"Something that's gotta be illegal in at least 20 countries."

"OH! I think I know what you're talking about! It's illegal in at least 49 countries in both our universes."

…

"What?"

"Yeah, even before the internet even took off. I had a whole SHELF full of that stuff I could just pick up and gaze at. I'll be honest with you, Kronos. I look at the same things that this… Loan looks at. Had to make sure Watari wasn't looking though."

* * *

L and Chief McBride are looking into Clyde McBride's room through security cameras. With Chief McBride hoping that Clyde isn't Kira.

"I don't believe it. I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?"

"For a 17 year old kid, I wouldn't say that kind of behavior is particularly abnormal. **When I was his age, I did strange things too.** Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?"

"Of course not! I never once revealed classified information to my family!"

Harold put his hand on his forehead.

"Besides, I don't get to see the two very often these days. Usually as soon as I get home… all I can do is sleep."

"I understand."

* * *

…

…

"Wait, so in your universe, you're seven years older than Clyde."

"That's right, Jigsaw. I see that you've been doing your own research. You know, the Overseer and I had been talking, and we've actually came up with this 'what if' scenario. I don't know who Lori Loud is, but if she had been working in conjunction with the Kira Task Force, Clyde COULD have stopped killing people JUST for her. Wouldn't you say, Kronos?"

…

…

"Um, Kronos? HELLOOO?"

…

…

Bang.

* * *

"KRONOS! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Damn, the cookies are all over the floor now, I can't eat them."

The bastard spat some water out.

"Now why would you do that?"

"Just put your head under the water and drown; you piece of crap!"

Fuck, he turned invisible. Hm. His eyes are still…

"Get your fucking hands off me, Sol."

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND LET GOD…"

"FUCK GOD!"

Using my powers, I push him towards Jigsaw and Mellark, knocking them down to the ground.

Heh. Get help. From that one movie with…

OW! Fucker kicks hard! My face!

Suddenly L is visible again.

"An eye for an eye, my friend."

"Okay, first off, you were not invisible. I could still see your eyes. Some shit about light or something. You still needed to see what you were kicking. Second, I COULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO POSSESSES…"

I don't even want to say it. I'll just punch him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Okay. Okay.

"Well if it isn't the Al Bundy me!"

"You have… seen some of them too?"

"Yeah, and I was just about to beat the crap out of this guy for…"

"You know, Kronos. I would have stopped looking at them if you asked me to. I knew what I was looking at is wrong and I try to quit time and time again. I'll stop with my… fetish because we're friends."

"Just the fact that you were looking at it while KNOWING how young the artist ended up drawing them…"

"GUYS! I GOTTA EXPLAIN WHAT I SAW! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Rocket…"

"YOU GOTTA LISTEN! PLEASE!"

You're still self righteous as always, Rocket.

Hm. He's reaching into his pocket. He takes out a… photograph.

"This… is a picture of my family."

Okay, THIS I gotta see.

The five of us gather around to take a look.

"The redhead you see is my wife, Peggy. This is our daughter, Kelly, our son, Bud. And our dog, Buck."

"WOW! You're married to such a beautiful woman, Rocket. I'm jealous."

You can have any woman of legal age that you want, Sol. You overcame impossible odds. Many women want you.

"Believe me, Sol. Being married is Hell. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. You see the color of my kids hair?"

"Yeah, one's blonde and the other has brown hair."

"Okay, here's where I blow your mind. That's not their real hair color. Their hair is white like mine but they dyed it to distance themselves away from me. To not make it look like they aren't the children of a disgrace."

"Wow, Rocket. I… I can't imagine…"

"Now let me tell you about the sin kids in my vision."

Oh, here we go.

"One of them… actually fully embraced her white hair! I mean… I couldn't believe what I was seeing."

We all couldn't believe what we were seeing, Rocket.

"She was listening to 'What a Fool Believes,' one of my favorites songs, and in the room with her, was another girl that enjoyed sports!"

I think I'm gonna be sick. Using the process of elimination…

"Those girls you saw, Rocket, are sinful abominations by Lincoln Loud, his older sister, Lynn, and younger sister, Lucy. I think."

Rocket gave me that 'look' again. Like back when we first met.

"Their names are **Lupa** and **Lacy.** Lacy is the one who likes sports. Lupa, however… actually… smokes. I think she's like… 12 or something."

…

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

"Sooo… you like them and want to protect them?"

"NO! I don't care who they are! I'll take my kids over them ANY DAY! THEY… the sin kids… can DIE for all I care!"

"You're not the only one here with that opinion."

Wait… are those… tears in his eyes?

*SNIFF*

"I don't want to be here anymore. I MISS MY FAMILY!"

"Something's… telling me that you're not telling us the whole truth."

"NO, AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET IT EITHER! Just… just pray that there would be no further inbreeding in that damn family. OH GOD! THIS IS A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THAN THAT DREAM I HAD ABOUT MY WIFE GETTING PREGNANT WITH OUR THIRD KID!"

What the fuck did you see, Rocket! You sobbin your eyes out and shit.

Then Sol speaks.

"Okay, God might not be here so I'll try to fill you in. Now I know that you all don't feel too well after what we all just went through. The people we had to fight. The children we saw. BUT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW! I would say that it was all worth it because I get to meet all of you. Now who here feels the same?"

That's it! I'm insulting him!

"Hey, Sol. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a school shooter?"

"Oh my God! Kronos, I wear this because I think it looks stylish!"

"The way you have your sunglasses on right now reminds me of Leni. Did you see the sin child of Leni and Lincoln Loud?"

"AAAAUGH! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT LIENA!"

Liena. That just leaves…

I point to Jigsaw.

"You either saw the sin child of Luan, Lisa, or Lily; and I know DAMN well it's not two of them!"

Jigsaw looked puzzled. Heh. Puzzled. Jigsaw.

"Liby… is different from her mother, Luan. She's more… down to earth."

Liby. That's the last one.

"Okay guys, I have something to say."

Here goes nothing.

"After today, I am DONE with the multiverse. I'M GONNA GO BACK TO MY CRAPPY APARTMENT AND I'M GONNA **STAY** THERE!"

Now that I got that off my chest, I'm gonna do some quick thinking.

RITA must have taken Lily and left the Loud House. Maybe Lynn Sr. left with her too. I don't know. I'm just glad that they decided to act like the adults. For once.

LISA may or may not have left with them too. I would imagine both realities are correct because multiverse. Poor **Lulu.**

Ack! Lulu? Where did that come from?

I should listen in on what L is saying. Maybe I've been a little harsh on him. He did save the world, after all.

"... and you should remind yourselves that stressed… is desserts spelled backwards."

Who else but L.

"I'll probably share a cake with Jordan when this is all finished."

You do just that, Mellark.

"Speaking of which, you know where he is, Mellark?"

"Yeah, Sol. He left a note saying that he's in a universe provided to him by the Overseer."

I then decide to speak up.

"All right then, anybody else want a turn to talk before we… dive right in?"

Plain silence. Then Rocket speaks…

"I'm just gonna keep thinking of my family."

"Glad to hear it! LET'S GO!"

* * *

Dark. Rainy. We're on a rooftop.

We are so screwed.

"WELCOME! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"

The Silver Soldier, Steven Universe, Pink Diamond that somehow has the powers of White Diamond, whatever the Hell I'm supposed to name him shouted down at us.

Hmm. He revived Nightwing and Robin back from the dead but they're not pink like Lars was. It's like they never even died. Then there's the red guy Mellark was talking about. Who is he supposed to be? Jimmy Neutron? Gumball Watterson? Finn Mertens?

I shout out to the guy.

"WE'RE GONNA GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO SURRENDER! IF WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE TAKING ALL OF YOU WITH US!"

They're laughing. Fuck them.

"Who said anything about you dying? Our Lincoln will end up deciding that!"  
"Okay, where is h-"

*CRACK*

WHOA! That was… loud. Not as loud as my sound grenades but still. Damn thunder.

"I… AM **VENGEANCE!** "

Someone's voice. OUR VOICE!

"I… AM **THE NIGHT!** "

Holy… fuck.

Then a cloud of smoke blew up, startling all of us.

And there he is, the Lincoln that wants all the sin kids dead; probably with their parents too. His pointy ears stand out in the shadows.

He uses his cape to fan the smoke away, glaring directly at us, sending chills down my spine as well as the spines of my partners as he yells,

" **I'M THE GODDAMN BATMAN!"**

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ The next chapter will be told through L's point of view.

Look forward to it.


	33. Chapter 32

_Author's Note_ : I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 32

The goddamn Batman?

Is that what this Lincoln calls himself?

Why does he want to kill the sin kids?

They're abominations, sure, but their only crime was being born.

I guess I just didn't see what the others saw.

The behaviors of Leia and Lizy Loud, while inbred, are not unlike the behaviors one would imagine when it comes to little girls. Even if Leia lacks compassion.

Then again, I'm not an expert.

Hmmm. Kronos is yelling now.

"I know that we can all care less about the sin kids! This really isn't about them! Just… why do you care so much about their extinction!?"

The Batman gave us an even angrier look than before.

"Allow me to answer your question with a question. Do you know about Lincorp and their technology?"

A portal gun that allows you to cross between different universes.

"Yeah, what about it!?"

"There was a time that I used to sell products for Lincorp. Before I was hired by them, I was an investigative journalist for the 'Royal Woods Herald.' I exposed corrupt businessmen, politicians, even a few pedophiles before I was… I ended up joining Lincorp out of desperation more than anything else. If I could go back to the life I was living, I would."

Why did he cut himself off?

"Bats may not be blind, but I was. I was blind to the potential damage I was causing to the multiverse. Every time I or any other Lincorp sales representative sells a device, there's always the chance that it falls into the hands of an… abomination."

The ones that we are protecting?

"There is an ever increasing multitude of Lincoln Louds as well as many of his sisters that have become traumatized due to the rebellious nature of the sin kids. I was part of a group of around a few hundred that presented this problem to the corporate big wigs. After bringing this up with them multiple times, we realized one thing: they didn't care."

Hmm. Interesting. You got a question, Kronos?

"So these… higher ups just ignored you!?"

Batman shakes his head no.

"They keep saying that the C.E.O. would provide a measured, appropriate response in direction to a realistic threat assessment towards Lincorp. But I know that they just don't care. The C.E.O. has the multiverse in the palm of his hand yet the only thing he cares about are possessions. Not the multiverse, or the well being of other Lincoln Loud's, just possessions. HIS GREED HAS BLINDED HIM!"

I then spoke up.

"Let me get this straight. HE won't solve this potentially unsolvable problem, but YOU will!?"  
"That's why BlairTech was created. To work in the best interests of Lincoln Loud. They even developed this Batsuit, which is based on one of the most famous heroes in the multiverse."

I just heard Kronos gasp. He must know all about it.

Sol then shouts,

"Hey man, I understand why you want to do… everything, but did this… BlairTech recruit you and your friends for all this?"

"I volunteered. Despite them knowing all about my mistakes."

"Mistakes?"

"Ten years ago, before I got in Lincorp"

* * *

A 25 year old Lincoln Loud wakes up with a huge headache.

"Aaaugh! What the hell did I do last night?"

He then realizes that he isn't in his apartment…

But a jail cell.

There's a guy in the cell with him wearing a pink shirt and a black jacket who starts talking.

"Lincoln Loud. Wow. I never thought that I would be locked in a cell with you. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"What the hell did I do!? I can't remember! I WAS DRUNK LAST NIGHT!"

"Probably by partying your ass off after that one guy who got arrested because of your 'investigation.' Look, I'll tell you EXACTLY what you did. You got naked and rode your bike past a Burger King where there were about half a dozen kids in the fucking parking lot at 10:30 at night for some fucking reason. They caught you while you were partly dressed and passed the fuck out at the stairs of your apartment building. I'm surprised nobody fucking tackled your fucking ass."

Everything hit Lincoln like a ton of bricks. He thinks that he should be a little happy that his sisters are all over the country, but there's still his parents he has to deal with. And his job.

"Okay, my turn. My name is **Tim Turner.** They charged me with possession of drugs."

* * *

"I've worked for that publication for SIX YEARS! Didn't mean ANYTHING to them. Also didn't matter that I was AWARDED the best journalist award in Royal Woods for three years STRAIGHT. You fuck up ONCE and it's all OVER for you. I think about a dozen journalists wanted to take my place, and ended up pushing me off while they compete."

"Okay, we did NOT need to hear that!"

I agree, Sol.

"Oh, but you DO! Because I have another story to share. Takes place about a few months ago. This one is MUCH more REVOLTING!"

Let's get this over with.

* * *

Two Lincoln Louds in their mid-thirties are seen fighting behind an office building near a dumpster.

One of them got punched in the face by the other and fell to the ground.

He looks up at the other Lincoln looking down at him.

Who then says, "You know, I don't even consider myself lucky that I'm not you. Luck has nothing to do with it. At least I know that I can make SOME logical choices in life! PEOPLE DON'T FUCK THEIR SISTERS!"

The downed Lincoln spits out some blood.

"What I choose to do with my life and who I wanna fuck IS NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!"

* * *

"HEY! I just wanna go on the record and say that what he does is absolutely nothing like being gay. Being gay is okay but incest is NEVER okay."

Thank you, Mellark. A good father figure you are.

I may be straight, but I friggin love that song.

"Heh. That's one thing that we can all agree on. Now let me continue…

* * *

"Lincoln Loud would never do what you do! He's better than that! You don't even deserve the name Lincoln Loud! FUCK YOU!"

"NO, FUCK YOU!"The other Lincoln stands up and gives a wicked grin.

"So what if it's incest!? I get WAY more pussy than you will EVER have! And it comes from both my sisters AND my… huh… no… NO!"

Those… ended up to be his last words.

As the other Lincoln incinerated his head off with a small but effective laser weapon given to him by Lincorp. Powered only by a single AA battery.

The multiverse is a dangerous place. Only in times of emergency is use of the weapon allowed.

"FUCK YOU!" Shouted Lincoln.

He takes a few steps forward and then uses the laser weapon three more times…

On the now dead Lincoln Loud's penis.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! Hmm?"

He looks up to see a homeless man in shock of what he just witnessed.

Lincoln sighed. He didn't need to see all that.

He then walks over to the wallet of the deceased Lincoln. It was dropped when the living Lincoln threw the first punch.

Inside is a family picture. The Lincoln of that universe is in the center with his sister-wives standing up next to him and their inbred children sitting of kneeling.

Lincoln winced,"These bastards, all of them. They don't deserve to exist!"

He ripped the picture out, crumpled it, threw it on the ground, then stomped on it.

The detectives that would later come to this future crime scene need to know EXACTLY what the killer is thinking.

"Hmm. Only five dollars? Why am I not surprised?"

Lincoln took the Federal Reserve Note out and tosses the wallet to the ground; not caring about anything else inside it.

"Ah, Abraham Lincoln, you wouldn't hate me for what I just did. Would you? Nah, you wouldn't."

He then looks over to the homeless man who is still standing there. Still shocked and speechless.

Lincoln gave a warm smile and handed out the money.

"Here, buy yourself something to eat."

* * *

I can't believe what I'm hearing right now.

"Wait, you lasered his dick off, AFTER killing him?"

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"No, not really. It's just that… there was this one time where Kronos shown me an internet video where a guy is laying on the ground allowing another guy to jump off a wall and land on his… I FELT SOMETHING!"

Then Robin, the man that I killed not one hour ago, started to yell.

"I KNEW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE!"

"Okay, okay. You felt something, Robin felt something, I felt something. EVERYBODY FELT SOMETHING! The point I'm trying to make is that I'm not a perfect man. Hell, sometimes I wouldn't even call myself good."

He then takes a deep breath.

"BUT WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE THAT LINCOLN LOUD!?"  
Whoa. That was loud.

Heh. It's funny because our names are Loud.

"I don't care about this… law of nature or whatever. Those Lincoln Loud's, his sisters, their… disgusting kids. They are a literal cancer to the multiverse. And like cancer, it must be destroyed… **or it spreads.** "

Hm? Sol, cough the other way, won't you.

"And you guys. Since you're protecting THEM from US… you're all just as bad as HE is!"

What kind of flawed logic is that? We didn't… ew.

Mellark starts shouting.

"Hey man! I can't speak for all of us here, but I want some of those kids dead too. But that doesn't mean I'm actually gonna out there and kill them!"

He glares at Mellark. A batglare? It's fucking scary.

"You're either with us or against us! When BlairTech's done, THE ABOMINATIONS will cease to exist. YOU ALL AND THE OVERSEER… will cease to exist. LINCORP will cease to exist. The MULTIVERSE will be PURIFIED. Future Lincoln Louds would look at it and see that it is good!"

He then pulls out a bat… boomerang? A batarang?

"You will be the first to die because of your cowardice."

"Oh sh-"

"MELLARK!"

Batman threw the batarang…

Only for it to get bounced off by Jigsaw's tenth metal blades.

Come to think of it, only he, I, Rocket, and the Overseer knows about the blades as far as I know.

Mellark must have known about them at a later time.

"YOU WANT TO GET TO HIM! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GET PAST ME FIRST!"

Batman starts cracking his knuckles.

"You think I haven't planned for this?"

(Batman Arkham Knight Soundtrack- Predator)

Jigsaw then runs towards Batman, probably wanting to stab him.

Batman then pulls out a… spray gun?

What the hell is he spraying… Is that a detonator?

OH MY GOD! IT'S… EXPLOSIVE!

"AAAAAAUGH!"

Hang in there, Jigsaw… I'm…

"ROBIN! TAKE HIM OUT!"

Huh?

Robin jumps down from the platform above us then strikes Jigsaw in the head with his staff.

No. Oh God. He's probably out cold.

I still have my gun on me, maybe I could…

"Your gun can't help you now!"

Dipper Pines is right, he'll just get revived again.

The Silver Soldier guy probably acts as a medic.

"Kronos! Our odds of winning are dropping rapidly!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Also, the rain…"

OH MY GOD! MELLARK!

He's firing arrows at Batman but he's using his gauntlets to block them.

"Come on! COME ON!"

No, he's gonna get…

I can't watch.

"AAAAAAUGH!"

"NOW! NIGHTWING!"

"Oh, this'll be too easy."

Nightwing's using his wand to…

OH NO… MELLARK'S GETTING ELECTRICUTED!

"BZZZZZZZZZT!"  
He dropped to the ground but not before I noticed the foam gathering around his mouth.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Kronos.

He materializes three of those sound grenades of his but it looks like Batman took notice.

Ack! He… he used some kind of smoke bomb!

*POW*POW*POW*

Augh! Loud! I mean… where the fuck is he?

Batman just… disappeared.

But his cronies are looking directly at us!

"Is everyone all right!?"

Rocket and Sol seem frightened.

Rocket then shouts out,

"We need to split up. Find the bat. Get our revenge!"

"THAT'LL NEVER WORK, ROCKET!"

Kronos, you…

"Batman is someone who strikes fear into his enemies hearts by picking them off one by one! STAY TOGETHER!"

Batman doesn't exist in my universe. We're at a disadvantage!

Hmm? What the hell? NO!

"KRONOS! THE FLOOR GRATES!"

"Huh?"

"HE'S IN THE FLOOR GRATES!"

AAAAH! NO! NO! NO! NO!

He had only like… a second.

Is he getting… suffocated?

Batman just jumped out of the floor grate and started attacking… I just hope that's chloroform.

Kronos… my best friend. He's out cold. His powers couldn't…

*SNIFF*

How could you do this to us, Overseer. FUCK YOU!

It hasn't even been two minutes and they've already taken out half of us!

Also, I can't turn invisible, the rain would give away my location!

Plus, I need to see what I'm hitting.

"RED HOOD! DISARM!"

Red hood? Disarm?

The red guy quickly runs up to Sol, who shoots half a dozen rounds at a time from his Heavy Pulse Rifle at him.

"DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME ON!"

Ummm. It's not doing anything. He seems to be unfazed. Probably that red armor of his.

He drives some sort of red dagger into the side of Sol's weapon and… holy shit!

It's… dissolving!

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Rocket then shouts out, "THAT DOES IT!"

His arms and legs burst into flames.

Come on, Rocket. TACKLE HIM!

OH! COME ON! Didn't Batman say he used to be a journalist? He never told us that he does acrobatics in his spare time!

God, Rocket. He's out cold. If I got punched like THAT, I would have gotten a fucking concussion.

Now it's just me and Sol.

He looks angry as fuck.

Hmm? Is that a… Marine KA-BAR, Sol?

You're gonna try to stab Batman to death? Didn't you see what happened to Jigsaw?

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT LIENA!"

Liena? The sin child? I thought you…

Yup, exactly what I thought would happen. Ew. It's bending the wrong way.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Then Batman knocked Sol out cold.

All my friends are unconscious. It's just me now.

He's looking right at me. I gotta say something.

"Any chance I could… talk you out of this?"

He's smiling. It's scary. Is Batman known for smiling?

"Hmm?"

Okay, now he's serious. He's looking up. I don't know what's…

OH MY GOD!

NOW THE OVERSEER SHOWS HIS FACE!

"I've seen all that I needed to see."

He has the purple gem of healing in his hand. Good, we all have more questions to ask.


	34. Chapter 33

_Author's Note_ : I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it. Also, there's a Cleveland Show reference in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 33

With a neutral look on his face, the Overseer raised up the purple gem, which sent off a large wave of purple aura.

The five Lincoln Louds that lay unconscious slowly start to stand up one by one, much to Batman's dismay.

He looks up to the Overseer.

"So YOU'RE the one that's been allowing all this shit in the multiverse. Do you have any IDEA how many LIVES were RUINED because of your IGNORANCE!?"

The Overseer looks down at Batman, then speaks.

"I'm not ignorant to the fact that I simply can't save everyone. I'm not ignorant to the fact that if something can happen, it will. Also, while we're on the topic of ignorance…"

He turns his attentions towards the Lincoln Louds of the council.

"What was all that shit you all pulled off in the throne room? Not ONE of you expressed ANY concern with what you were supposed to protect! You were all just picking favorites! That's pretty much heresy! Let me tell you…"

Robin turns his head toward Nightwing.

"So, uh… we're just gonna LISTEN to that guy?"

Nightwing seemed more interested in the Red Hood and the Silver Soldier.

"Uh… does the Silver Soldier look a bit… taller for some reason?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I swore that when I looked at them earlier, they were the same height, but now the soldier is somehow growing."

Not wanting to listen to anymore of the Overseer's disgusting story about Lemy Loud, he decided to talk to the Silver Soldier.

"Sooo… you can make guns?"

"Yeahhh. I took up a job in 3 dimensional printing when I was 19. Learned the schematics for all kinds of guns. My gem can make them at will."

"Cool."

Batman stops listening to the Overseer.

" _I wish this guy could shut the fuck up. I mean… I still have my laser weapon. I could just… wait; why didn't I just use it earlier!? I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I'll just listen in. Wait for him to finish."_

The Overseer keeps ranting.

"Sure what Lemy did was beyond stupid. Sure what his sisters and aunts wanted to do with him afterwards made me wanna puke for the third time that day…"

Kronos had enough. He interrupted,

"We get it, Overseer! They keep putting themselves in danger and you wanna protect them! But guess what!? None of us feel the same way because they AREN'T OUR KIDS!"

The Overseer narrowed his eyes at Kronos, moving closer to him.

"To think, you had the audacity to consider yourself my metaphorical son. YOU'RE NOT MY SON! I SHOULD HAVE **NEVER** HELPED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU WITH THOSE SUPERSTITIOUS BASTARDS!"

Batman looks towards a hurt Kronos.

"Ohhhh! You're one of THOSE Lincoln Louds. Man, I remember when the same exact thing happened to me. A boy of bad luck, they labeled me."

"Let me guess? Everything worked out well for you too?"

"Yes, actually! I forgave them and we moved on!"

The Overseer interrupted them.

"I believe THIS belongs to me!"

Suddenly, the telekinesis gem that Kronos has in his possession flew off his chest and into the Overseer's hand. Changing Kronos's attire to that of regular clothes.

"Ah! Fuck!"

The Overseer placed the gem on the only empty spot on his crown. Next to the lavender gem and the green gem. He starts to speak again.

"You all know that I have nieces, right. You must have thought since they are not inbred, you would all be tripping over each other; willing to protect them if I asked you to save them from danger. Am I wrong?"

Sol took a step forward, capturing everybody's attention.

"You are not wrong. If you tell us to protect them, we'll protect them. Even if you don't do it yourself and you are God."

"Look, I know that what I have shown you all is pretty overwhelming because of their… wild personalities. BUT HERE'S THE THING! Everything about the sin kids that I have shown you, everything they like, dislike, love, hate, all of it, is EXACTLY the same as the behavior of my own not inbred nieces!"

That… is what shocked everybody.

"That's right. My nieces have the same personality and character as the sin kids. They even have the same names! It doesn't matter who the father is! Well, Luna married another woman named Sam. I wish them well."

" _The same Sam, Jordan killed?"_ Thought Mellark. _"But from_ _ **HIS**_ _universe!?"_

"When Bob Bryant pulled me from my universe, Loan was still a jobless, lazy bum, but is the daughter of Bobby Santiago. Leia still goes to private school where she sells cookies through immoral ways, but is the daughter of Winston, Liby still watches those extremely graphic horror movies but is the daughter of Benny, and Lupa… um, she is the daughter of Silas and Lucy but she still has those… abnormal feelings for her uncle even eleven years after his disappearance."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SEE, ROCKET!" Shouted Sol.

"As I was saying, SOL! The rest of my nieces have the same personality and characteristics as the sin kids. THEY are not the problem. The hypocrisy that you all have is!"

The Council of Lincs have practically fallen into a flood of disappointment in themselves. For they have jumped to conclusions far too early instead of taking into account the vastness of the multiverse, and why the Overseer has shown what he shown.

Batman raised his hand to get the Overseer's attention.

"So… we CAN kill the sin kids?"

"HELL NO!"

Suddenly, the orange gem on the Overseer's crown started to glow.

"Allow me to explain what I can actually do with the orange gem. To give a quick rundown, it is the gem of banishment."

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Batman and the other Lincolns look back and find themselves shocked at what they were seeing.

Nightwing, Robin, and the Red Hood started glowing orange before suddenly getting phased out. Leaving a surprised Silver Soldier behind.

"With this gem, I don't have to kill. I have teleported the those three to alternate universes accessible ONLY through this gem. They will learn to be heroes again. When they're ready, I'll pull them out."

Batman looks increasingly confused.

"Wait. Why didn't Steven get banished? WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T!"

The Overseer looks toward the Silver Soldier.

"Steven, would you mind telling Batman about what you were REALLY up to so I don't have to explain?"

"What is this, Jerry Springer? I mean… that's right, Overseer. I have something to tell you, Batman…

I've been working for Lincorp the whole time!"

"YOU WERE WHAT!"

"Oooooooooooo." Expressed the Council of Lincs.

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH! I KNEW I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOUR ASS!"

Suddenly, Batman takes out his laser weapon and points it at the Silver Soldier.

Who then retaliates by materializing his iconic pink shield in an effort to deflect the laser if the weapon is fired.

"DO IT MOTHERFUCKER! DO IT! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Batman was about to flip the switch on the weapon when suddenly,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

His arm is lasered off by another guy in the shadows.

The Overseer smirked and said,

"Well if it isn't the former furniture salesman. I knew this party was missing something."

The now retired Lincorp Sales Rep. ejected the battery out of his laser weapon and inserted a new one.

"I would say that this is above my pay grade but considering everything…" He shrugs.

Ignoring the intense pain shooting up his newly formed nub, Batman yells,

"A LINCORP SALES REP. CAN WORK FOR 317 **YEARS** AND WOULD MAKE WHAT THE C.E.O. MAKES IN AN **HOUR!** "

The retired Sales Rep. retaliates.

"But I already make more in a year than I would make in an entire lifetime selling furniture. I got lucky. Eighteen million dollars worth of stuff and my own private universe complete with interdimensional cable AND internet is nothing to complain about. Also, I just cut off your arm and then you complain about income inequality?"

Batman gritted his teeth, his shaming plan usually works but not always. He runs off the building.

*WRRRRRR*

"Is that the Batmobile?" Questioned Kronos.

"It most certainly is, Kronos. Now onto the next order of business."

The Council of Lincs grew more nervous with anticipation on what the Overseer would say.

"Each one of you will be commended for the work you have already done. However, you all need a stern talking to after what just happened here. So here's what I'm gonna do; first, I'm gonna do the same thing to you all like I just did to those three jerkoffs, then I'm gonna deal with what's left of Batman, and when I'm done, I'll be coming to you all when I'm ready. Also, during that time, you'll be locked from accessing the multiverse."

Looks of shock are show on the council's faces. Even the retired Sales Rep. and the Silver Soldier look a little concerned.

Jigsaw shakes his head. "I never really go into the multiverse anyway! What makes you think-"

Jigsaw got cut off.

As the Council of Lincs are simply no longer in front of the Overseer anymore.

He then looks at the retired Sales Rep. and the Silver Soldier.

"You both had the opportunity to kill him. Why didn't you?"

The Silver Soldier stepped forward. "Maybe it's because we didn't think it was our only option. My plan was to put them all in the Silver State once we crossed into the dark multiverse."

The retired Sales Rep. chimed in. "I never killed before in my life and I'm not gonna start now. Also, he has only one arm and it's his left one. What harm can he possibly do now!?"

The Overseer sighed. "Just… say hi to the C.E.O. for me. Both of you."

He turned his back on them then teleported away.

The Silver Soldier shrugged. "He is the one who hired me, after all."

Lincoln looks toward Steven.

"At the end of the day, there truly is only one reason as to why those sick bastards are still alive: greed."

Steven smirked at Lincoln.

"Lincoln Loud, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Batman screamed as he presses a device against his nub.

He is in the Batcave now; his own personal safe haven given to him by BlairTech.

Pushing a button on the device, it extends into a fully functional robotic arm.

"I never really cared much for my arm anyway. Heh. Heh."

Batman groaned.

"If only they could see the multiverse the way I see it. If only they realized that they needed to do what needs to be done."

"Impressive, that arm has to burn into bone marrow to connect to nerve endings."

Batman looks behind him to see the Overseer staring directly at him.

"So that's it, huh. Just you and me. Mono e mono."

The Overseer looks at his sceptre, and phases it out.

"Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

"LINCOLN!"

Lisa and Lily stopped what they were doing and ended up throwing themselves at Sol.

"Don't ever leave us like that again!"

"It's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth! What happened!?"

After pushing them away, Sol brushes himself off.

"I… went on a journey. I… was selected."

He ran his fingers through Lily's hair then looked at Lisa.

"Where do I go to get my name legally changed?"

* * *

Batman stared in shock as he saw the orange, red, and black gems on the Overseers crown started glowing.

"All you had to do is NOT try to kill children! There's a special place in Hell for people like you!"

Suddenly, from the gems…

Manifests a suit around the Overseer's body, it's design resembling a tiger. The red gem omitting eleven large red spikes that circle around his head.

Batman can only stare.

"What… is that?"

The Overseer stared back at him.

"Your weakness… Vibranium."

* * *

Mellark is seen sitting down near a dining room table with Jordan. It is early morning and they are having breakfast.

"Chocolate chip banana pancakes? You said that you would only make this for me on my birthday." Explained Mellark.

"Well, I think this is a bit of a special occasion. It isn't everyday that someone ends up moving to a different universe." Explained Jordan.

"Plus it goes REALLY well with that brown sugar bacon!"

"Heh. To think, I was unconscious not ten minutes ago."

He raises up his coffee mug and clinks it with Jordan's.

"I love you, Jordan."

"I love you too, Mellarky. You're the only Lincoln Loud I'll ever love. No matter how many different versions of you I'll end up seeing. Now dig in. **YOU'VE EARNED IT!** "

The husbands laughed. They understood what they were referencing.

They also know that someone else is listening.

"Hey Katniss, want some pancakes? Oh yeah, that's right. YOU CAN'T EAT!"

" _STOP TEASING ME, LINCOLN!"_

* * *

Using his new mechanical arm, Batman throws two Batarangs at the Overseer.

They were instantly robbed of their momentum and fell to the floor.

The Overseer extended his claws.

"Let me show you what TRUE power is!"

* * *

Looking over his illustrations of torture devices, Jigsaw ran his hands through his hair.

"Not anymore."

He crumpled them all up and threw them in his wastebasket.

"Countless hours. Wasted."

He got out his cell phone and went to the app store. He needs something to fill the emptiness inside him.

Just now noticing that the pig mask he set down earlier looks like it's staring directly at him.

"What are YOU looking at!?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Batman screamed in pain as he is being electrocuted by the busted Batcomputer.

"Damn Overseer."

"Come to think of it. You're pretty much an abomination to what Batman is and what he stands for. You just have his suit and gadgets. Do you even have an Alfred?"

Trying to shake away the pain, Batman yells,

"WHO THE FUCK IS ALFRED!?"

* * *

Igniting a fire around his index fingertip, Rocket managed to combust the gas from his stovetop.

"Alright! No more matches!"

Then suddenly, the front door opens.

Peggy Loud. His wife of twenty years comes home.

"Hi honey! You'll never guess what happened at the beauty parlor today!"

Lincoln looks over to his wife and smiles.

"You were shown a brand new perspective on life from another version of yourself who just so happens to rule the multiverse?"

"Umm, no. They let me keep one of the new magazines. What's gotten into you?"

Lincoln chuckled and sat on the couch.

"I guess that I never took the time to realize that my life is really much better than I think. I saw myself in other possibilities, Peg. They're either much more miserable over something they did that was entirely preventable, or that they are happy over something they really shouldn't be happy about. In the end, I learned that there's only one place for me in the multiverse, and that's on this couch with you by my side. **I love you, Peg.** "

Peggy widens her eyes looking down at Lincoln.

"Linc… I…"

The front door opens again.

Lincoln's 19 year old daughter, Kelly Loud.

"Hey! I'm back from the mall!"

Lincoln stood up from the couch, walked up to Kelly, and to her surprise, hugs her.

"Oh my god, Pumpkin. I missed you."

"Uh, I've only been gone for like, one and three-half hours. Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?"

"Well, it appears that your father has gone soul searching again. Only this time, I think he actually found it."

Then, walking down the stairs into the living room, Bud Lynn Loud, Lincoln's 17 year old son, makes his appearance.

"Hey dad, can I have ten bucks to go see Jurassic Park."

"Sure, Bud. Anything for my only son. HEY! Since we're all here, why not watch it together?"

The front door opens again.

It's Lincoln's neighbors, Marcy and Jefferson D'arcy.

"Hey, everyone." Said Marcy.

"So Jefferson and I are planning to watch Jurassic Park but we don't what times during the day that it comes on because SOMEBODY keeps stealing our newspaper!"

Lincoln grabs the newspaper from the coffee table.

"Yeah, sure. It's right here. Take it back. I don't think I'll ever need to look at another one again, to be honest."

"Um… thanks." Marcy then turns toward Jefferson.

"It's been almost a minute and he hasn't insulted me once. Must be some kind of record."

Lincoln then interrupts.

"You know, we were actually planning to see the movie too. Why don't we all go together. Savor this moment."

"Um… you like dinosaurs or something, Linc? You're acting different." Said Jefferson.

"Different? OH! That reminds me Jefferson! Take a thousand dollars, steal it if you have to, and buy APPLE stock!"

"The computer company? WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!?"

"You know what? Never mind? I'll gather whatever money I have left over and invest myself. Also, on the way home, let's stop by the mall and get some quality food for Buck!"

That caught the attention of the dog on the floor.

" _Okay, who are you and what have you done with Linc? Also if you killed him, can I eat his corpse too?"_

Peggy, Kelly, Bud, Marcy, and Jefferson all looked at each other thinking the same thing, 'What is going on with Lincoln Loud?'

* * *

His mechanical arm torn out of the socket. Half of his iconic mask had been clawed off. Blood dripping out of various places in his suit. Batman Lincoln can feel himself getting dizzy while looking at the unfazed Overseer.

"It really doesn't matter if I die. BlairTech will find this... Vibranium, and kill you with it."

The Overseer shakes his head.

"They can search and search but I'll make sure they'll never be able to find it. I am the Overseer of the Multiverse and so it shall be. Also, I have like a… much more powerful form than this."

"Hmph. Lincoln Loud will never forgive you!"

* * *

L is seen sitting on a bench in his iconic way in front of the James Scott Memorial Fountain in Detroit. Ignoring the stares from random people.

"Kronos was right. This is relaxing."

He then takes a deep breath…

And sits down normally.

"I still didn't get the chance to finish those cookies."

* * *

*BANG*BOOM*BLAM*

The resulting explosion from the Batwing threw Batman on his back.

Exhausted as Hell, he couldn't find the strength to get up. The Overseer had won.

He then materializes his sceptre and points it at Batman.

(Hell Girl- Shin Jigoku Rock)

"I will judge you to suffer a fate WORSE than the inbreeder Lincolns. Instead of the merciless desert, you'll be chained in my lake of fire. You are beyond my redemption. Abandon all hope."

Suddenly, the floor around Batman starts to collapse. Blazing fire leaking out from under the rocks of the cave.

"AAAAH!"  
Red chains started wrapping themselves around Batman's limbs and torso, dragging him down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! IT BURRR-"

And just like that he is gone, alone to his own torture for at least the near future.

The Overseer takes a deep breath.

"This is nothing new to me. What's next?"


	35. Chapter 34

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

* * *

Chapter 34

The first thing Kronos noticed after he woke up were the clouds.

And the fact that he is standing on one.

"Is this… Heaven? Did the Overseer kill me and sent me to Heaven?" Said a panicked Kronos.

"No, man. You're not dead. I brought you here."

That wasn't the Overseer's voice.

Kronos turned around to face…

He steps back.

The guy is about six feet tall and looks even taller with his top hat. Fancy clothes. A warm smile.

Kronos is especially interested in two things.

The guy looks similar to him; almost feels like looking at a mirror.

Couple that with the fact that he's half black and half white.

"Who… are you?"

"Okay, um. I don't know how to tell you this but I'm practically God."

"What?"

"Just hear me out. The Overseer just gave me a job and now I'm just as strong if not stronger than him."

"This is my first time seeing you. How come he hasn't mentioned this earlier back in the rainy city."

"Heh. Heh. Because he wouldn't have appointed me yet. I'm from the future. 27 years to be exact."

"27 years? W-why? What the fuck is this even about? I just got my ass handed over to me TWICE!"

"You know, you always said that I reminded you of yourself when you were younger. It's good to finally get to see you.

I am **Abraham Lincoln Loud.** I am… your son."

Feeling all the air in his body rushing out of his mouth, Kronos stepped back. This is his son?

"Take as much time as you need to take it all in. Not even the Overseer can interrupt us. As soon as I let you go, however, he'll want to have another word with you. Since he'll notice that you're somehow… not IN the multiverse. You are unreachable."

"W-why do you want to talk to ME!? Why not to the me from the future? Is he… dead?"

"No… no. He's alive and well. It's just that… I'm kinda scared. To tell you the truth."

"What?"

"I needed to see for myself. My father getting beaten up by an impersonator impersonating some superhero I don't know about? You never told me about that. Or the multiverse for that matter."

"I probably… just wanted to protect you."

"I know that you're trying to protect me and all but sometimes I'm gonna get hurt. Badly. I may add."

Kronos looked away from Abraham, and started sobbing.

"I swear on my life, man! I'll never treat you the way those bastards treated me!"

"I know that what my aunts and grandparents did to you was unforgivable. You were lucky to have the Overseer. Even eleven years later, it's still hard. But they're still your family. Family is all we got in this messed up multiverse we gotten ourselves into."

Kronos stopped sobbing and looks into Abraham's eyes.

"Wait a minute… wait. If the Overseer hadn't rescued me… you would have never been born!"

Abraham shook his head.

"But I'm here right now standing in front of you. That's all that matters."

"I'm gonna make sure your aunts won't be able to lay a HAND on you!"

"I haven't seen my aunts even ONCE! I'm meeting them! I'm even working on my catchphrase: 'Hey, auntie!'"

"No!"

Abraham raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter NOW! I have practically no rules to follow. HEY! I just got an idea! I'm gonna assemble four other children of Lincoln Loud, and travel the multiverse with them!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT'S OUT THERE!?"

"Oh! I know EXACTLY what I'll be dealing with. I just don't care. I'm gonna beat some bastards heads in!"

"Son, you are in over your head in ways you can't imagine!"

"Shhh… listen."

Suddenly, Kronos could hear something from very far away.

"Music?"

" **... All the times that I cried.**

 **Keeping all the things I knew inside…"**

"The Overseer knows he can't get to us, but he can try to get our attention. I'll answer one more question. Then I'll let you go."

" **... If they were right, I'd agree.**

 **But it's them, they know, not me.**

 **Now, there's a way, and I know,**

 **That I have to go away!"**

One question? Kronos had several scattered across his mind but decided to compromise on which one he could ask.

"Ummm… Who exactly IS your mother. I mean… I know she's black. Given your looks. But I don't…"

Abraham smirked.

"You'll know my mom when you see her. You'll become… infatuated with her. Just like you were back in my time."

"Abraham… my son. I…"

"I know dad, I love you too. You tell me that everyday."

With tears in his eyes, Abraham waved Kronos goodbye as he moves farther away from his sight.

"Son? Son!?..."

* * *

"SON!"

Kronos then finds himself no longer in the clouds.

But in a church.


	36. THE LAST CHAPTER

_Author's Note:_ I do not own The Loud House or any other story depicted. I also make no money from it.

Also, this is the last chapter. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

THE LAST CHAPTER

Wow.

I did NOT expect that to work.

The man who considers himself to be my metaphorical son even though he's just another version of me is back.

The man I nicknamed… Kronos.

"I knew that there was only one explanation as to why I couldn't reach you. My future self must be a genius!"

Kronos looks right back at me.

"Are we… in a church? What is…"

"This church is accessible only through the empty white hallway leading to the bar. I still have some secrets."

"Why, Overseer, WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU SHOW MY SON ALL THIS… UGLINESS OF THE… MULTIVERSE!"

Ugliness of the multiverse? That's a new one. Okay, time to explain myself.

"Kronos… if my future self had to deal with an ever increasing number of sin kids travelling the multiverse, he would have concluded that there is no better person to judge the children of Lincoln Loud, than children of Lincoln Loud!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY GOD! YOU HAVE A CHURCH AND YOU COULD END ALL OF THIS TODAY!"

You still don't get it, do you?

"Kronos, over the course of history in my universe, church buildings as we know them today are actually fairly recent, since the reformation of the protestants. I used to actually believe that the Lord himself dwells in places just like these when in fact, he doesn't. But you know who does? Satan!"

"Huh? The church has ALWAYS been God's building! You created this but it's his! The church is the house of God!"

"Kronos, when I built this, I was misguided. Church buildings are for teaching UNSAVED people religious things. I've realized this when I started learning about the multiverse. To tell you the truth, Kronos, as much as you and Sol like to refer to me as God, I actually have more in common with Satan."

"But… but the zombie Lincolns! You're passing the RIGHT JUDGEMENT!"

"I deceived you all into going into the multiverse, haven't I? It's also kinda hard to stop my self righteousness when encountering those inbreeders. I mean... they keep telling me that everything wasn't their fault, that their sisters and daughters came onto THEM, as if it really mattered. I also say swear words often. Been trying to keep a lid on it. You know?"

He then throws his hands up and down in the air, screaming like the child that he is.

I thought you grew up, Kronos. What's wrong with you?

You must still be worried about your son. Whatever his name is.

"No! I refuse to believe it! You're just gonna… let things get WORSE!?"

I'll tell him the truth. I'll tell **everybody** the truth.

"Kronos, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell you the biggest thing that I gained when I became the Overseer."

"It's… the religion… isn't it?"

"No. It isn't that. It's also not power or wisdom or even so help me god, endurance. No. The biggest thing I was given, Kronos…"

 ***SIGH***

"Is reality.

We are in a fanfiction right now that is being typed by some random guy."

I then look away from Kronos and face you.

 **YES! YOU! The one reading this right now!**

I'll be speaking to you later, but right now, I gotta untangle this mess.

" **Come on, stop acting all surprised!** Lincoln Loud is known for breaking the fourth wall from time to time. I know you've done it before!"

"I thought I… was just talking to myself!"

"Ever since it's airing in the year 2016, The Loud House has gained a significant following. The idea of one eleven year old boy living with ten sisters stirs the creative minds of certain types of people. While some people say that they are disgusted by the work that is produced as a result of this show, I personally think that everybody has some kind of creative side to them and they should be ENCOURAGED to let that creativity out. Regardless of story content. The stories that are never posted, in my opinion, are much WORSE, than the posted stories which are what some may consider as lackluster. We are on the same website as many other great works of Loud House fanfiction. Beloved by tens of thousands of people. The multiverse that we keep going into is actually a metaphor: fanfiction!"

"The time my family locked me out!? Do people… make stories about THAT!?"

"No Such Luck fanfictions are… plentiful. Again, stories that are never posted are worse than bad stories that are posted. Our author, **Threebranch,** knew that overused cliches can be dismantled and presented in a new light. The No Such Luck fanfictions are an excellent example. Ever since the year 2010, he'd been world building a superhero team parody story called **'The Adjustments.'** Stupid name, I know, but one day, Threebranch realized that nobody cares about his original characters. That's when he started combining THAT story with a hypothetical Loud House fanfiction that he may or may not actually write. It took about nine months to convince him to start writing after he took into account all the Loud House AU's."

"This… Threebranch had everything planned from the very beginning?"

"Well, no not exactly. I was originally supposed to be the main character, then Threebranch thought I was too Mary Sue and made me a side character. You, Kronos, was originally supposed to be the villain."

"Wait! What!? How could I be the villain!?"

"All you really did was give out marijuana to traumatized Lincoln's in the multiverse using a multiverse travel device that you invented."

"But you… gave me telekinesis."

"Half the time in the original story, you were actually helping me out with fighting inbreeder Lincolns, Sister-wives, and even sin kids. The idea was scrapped because it was way too cringey. You became the main character. Lincorp and BlairTech replaced your role and the council went from five to seven members with the introduction of Rocket. The telekinesis came from an idea Threebranch had when watching a certain rap music video that he thought you would like. The movie, Chronicle, is just an add on."

"I… I need some time to take this all in."

"I suggest you go back to Detroit. I'm gonna destroy this church!"

"WHAT!"

"I would not have known any of this if it wasn't for Threebranch! I'm tearing down this church! I don't need it and neither does anyone else! Now go on… L is waiting for you. Now remember! I'll allow you free roam in the multiverse but I have one rule!"

"Ummm… Only judge the Lincoln Louds and hurt the sisters or the sin kids ONLY when necessary."

"You feel that? That's Threebranch speaking. Now get out of here!"

Kronos speed walked to the exit but just when he's about to open the door, I shouted out,

"HEY, SON!"

He quickly turned his head around. Any quicker and he might have broken his neck.

I detached the telekinesis gem from my crown and shouted,

"YOU'LL NEED THIS!"

I threw it at him, which he caught.

"T-thank you…"

He exits the church. Now it's just the two of us.

If you're reading this, take a moment to pat yourself on the back for enduring through the many chapters of this… stupid story.

About two-thirds of all readers quit after Chapter 2 and about another twenty percent quit during Jigsaw's game.

That means you're part of the… twelve percent who actually made it all the way.

Well, that was 'Things Are Happening!' It has been a very educational eight months and it's great that we can share this story with you guys.

There were plans for a fanfiction about me, Mellark, and Jigsaw having a podcast debunking Lyra and her teachings, but that's too boring.

I'll let you off with this: If I remain self-righteous, I can't ever have the righteousness of God. I need to stop comparing myself to others. Especially the other Lincolns.

Christ died for me. I'm still a dirty, rotten sinner. There is none good.

Alright, I'm done boring you all. I really do hope to see you all soon and thank you all again for reading.

Oh, before I forget.

"The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you all.

Amen."


End file.
